Matchmakers
by scorpiowarrior
Summary: Team 7 and team 8 try to find that only one for their beloved teachers. Will be their efforts rewarded? Read *and review of course* to find out. KakaKure, NaruHina, KibaSakuSasu, little JiraTsuna
1. I have a Great Idea!

Aloha! Finally the first chapter of my new story is done. I really couldn't decide which story should I write first as I have a lot of ideas but after my last story I decided that enough drama for now. I hope you'll like this one ^_^

Before I'll begin I'd like to clear up some things:

1- The story takes place during shippuuden

2- Asuma is dead but Kurenai isn't pregnant

3- A miracle happened and Sasuke returned to the village

4- Jiraiya is alive. Why? Because he's one of my fav characters and I don't want him to be dead.

Oh and for the 5th, no for the 6th time I do not own Naruto

* * *

Team Kakashi as usual was training in the training field under the setting sun. Naruto and Sasuke were having a sparring match. Sakura was sighing at the sight of the sweaty Uchiha, admiring his every move although in secret. The girl have grown up and wasn't the fan girl type anymore. And Kakashi as usual was doing nothing else than reading his precious book 'Icha Icha'.

"..I..I won" said Naruto panting on the ground

"….no…" said Sasuke who was as exhausted as his blonde teammate

"looks like it's a draw again" announced Kakashi closing his book "that means that our training for today is over. See ya around" and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"hey guys" Sakura began as she approached the boys "are you free for tonight?"

"a triple date?" asked Naruto receiving a powerful slap on his head that send him to the ground

"Baka!!!" she growled "are you free or not?"

Naruto slowly stood to his feet while rubbing his hurting head "Sakura-chan, you could just say no. Why you have to be so violent?"

"can we meet at my house tonight?"

"what do you want from us?" asked Sasuke

Sakura smirked "I can't tell yet. All I can say that it has something to do with our sensei. So how about it?"

The two boys looked at each other before returning their attention to the kunoichi "time?"

"7:30"

"ok" they both nodded before Naruto added "well, I don't know how about you guys but I'm STARVING! Who wants to go to Ichiraku?"

"nah" replied Sakura "I'm on a diet right now, besides I have other plans"

Naruto then turned towards the Uchiha "and how abou- Sasuke?"

Apparently, hanging out with the future Hokage at Ichiraku's wasn't in Sasuke's plans so the boy decided to go home

"man" muttered Naruto "it looks like I have to pay the bill myself"

Somewhere else Kurenai's team also finished their training

"we'll meet tomorrow morning. Bye" said Kurenai before she disappeared in a swirl of petals.

Kiba looked at his two teammates "hey guys, are you free for tonight?"

"why are you asking?" asked Shino

"I have an awesome idea. But I can't say anything except that it has something to do with our sensei. We'll meet at my place tonight at 7:30, how about it?"

Hinata and Shino thought for awhile before nodding "ok"

Naruto rushed through the streets and finally got to eat his delicious ramen. After ordering 5 bowls, the blonde had enough and took out his frog-like wallet to pay the bill, but unfortunately it was empty _"WHAT!!!! That pervert!! I'm going to kill you Ero-sennin" _

"is something wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Ayame

Naruto smiled nervously "eh..ehh…n..no. Everything is ok. How much did you say?"

"50 ryos"

Naruto closed his wallet and started to search his every pocket, hoping that he'll find some money or if he'll get enough lucky a coupon for a free meal. Ayame got angry watching all of this as she already knew that Naruto must have no money at all to pay for the bill "NARUTO!!!"

"WAIT!! I MUST HAVE SOME MONEY"

Kurenai was passing by when she heard loud noises coming from the Ichiraku's _"isn't that Naruto?" _she thought when Naruto flew out from the stand followed by Ayame who was holding a bat in her hand

"now Naruto are you going to pay or not?" asked the girl with a devilish expression on her face

Naruto stood to his feet rubbing his head "wait, how about I'll wash the dishes for you huh? Sounds awesome?"

"the money!"

"what's wrong?" asked the crimson eyed kunoichi

Ayame looked at Kurenai "what's wrong? He ordered 5 bowls of ramen and now he doesn't want to pay"

"that's not true" defended Naruto "Ero-sennin jacked my wallet!"

"don't remind me of this perv!"

"Ayame-chan please, just yesterday you said that I'm your best costumer"

"I changed my mind!"

"guys, guys" interrupted Kurenai "Ayame-san, how much Naruto owes you?"

"50 ryo"

"I'll pay for him"

"really?!"

"I'm used to pay for Kiba anyway"

"thanks Kurenai sensei, you're the best" replied Naruto smiling "if there's anything I can do for you let me know"

"since you mentioned that, there is something you can do for me"

"what is it?"

"I have borrowed this book from Hinata and I forgot to give it back to her. Can you step by the Hyuga mansion and give it to her?"

"sure" replied Naruto taking the book from Kurenai. From what it looked like it seemed that it was a book about flowers "can I ask you something? Is that even interesting?" he asked rubbing his head wondering about how reading about flowers can be amusing

"yes it is"

"shut up?"

Kurenai chuckled "maybe you should read it too"

"why not. Maybe someday. Well, I'll better get going, see ya"

Five minutes later he finally made it to the Hyuga mansion, he have never been there before but he heard that it's considered to be one of the biggest mansions in Konoha and indeed it was. He knocked at the big wooden gate and waited a little before a maid opened it

"good afternoon"

"hi. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have something for Hinata. Is she at home?"

"Hinata-sama is training right now. Come back later"

"it won't take long. I just want to give her something"

The maid thought for awhile before replaying "I'll ask her first. Wait here"

Hinata was training with her cousin Neji when the maid entered

"I'm sorry for interrupting Hinata-sama but there's a boy outside who claims that he wants to give you something"

"who?" asked Hinata curiously as she didn't expect anyone

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Badum! Badum! Hinata's heart pounded like crazy at the sound of her crush's name _"Na…..Naruto-kun…at my house…..and wants to give me something??" _

"should I let him in?" the maid asked but got no replay as Hinata seemed to be in a different world

Neji looked at his cousin from the corner of his eye who seemed like if she was about to faint "Hinata sama, let's make a break then"

_"N..Naruto-kun….at my house??" _ Hinata thought before everything went black and she fell unconscious

_"I guess that means yes" _Neji thought to himself smirking before returning his attention to the maid "call him in"

"ugh, for how long I'm going to wait here?" muttered Naruto before the gate opened again "finally!"

"you can come in"

Naruto nodded an followed the maid through the Hyuga mansion until he reached to where Neji and Hinata were. Hinata had already regained her consciousness but at the sight of the blonde she went all red again

"hi guys!" Naruto greeted cheerfully

Neji greeted back "hi Naruto, what brings you here?"

"I met with Kurenai sensei earlier and she gave this book. I believe that it belongs to you" he said taking out the book from his pouch and took a couple of steps closer towards Hinata

Badum! Badum! Hinata couldn't choke anything out as her heart continued to ring in her ears. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Naruto now was only a couple of steps away with his hand raised holding the book

"Hinata? Hinata??"

Hinata shook her head and took the book "….t..thank you…Naruto-kun….." she thanked him with red cheeks before returning her gaze to the floor

"someday you'll have to teach me something in this flower thing" he said smiling

Hinata looked up at him not believing what she just heard, like if his presence on the same floor in her house wasn't enough

"well, I have to meet up with Sakura now. See ya" he said before rushing outside.

"_meet up with Sakura?" _she thought with a small sigh escaping her lips

Neji noticed the sad expression on her face "is something wrong?" he asked

"no Neji-kun. I'm fine. Let's resume our training"

Naruto rushed towards the Haruno's not wanting to be late as he knew what will be waiting for him if he will. On his way there he bumped into his sensei Kakashi who as usual was doing nothing else than reading Icha Icha

"slow down Naruto" said the copy ninja not taking his gaze away from the book "why's the hurry?"

"I have a meeting" replied the blonde smirking remembering Sakura saying something that it has something to do with his precious sensei

"a meeting?"

"yeah, and not everyone likes to be late"

"oh I'm flattered" replied Kakashi sarcastically

"why you can't be like Kurenai sensei? She paid for my meal today"

"she did what?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book

"she really saved me today! you would have never done something like this"

Kakashi sighed "Naruto, how many times did I tell you to search your wallet before ordering"

"you talk like if you're the one who paid for me. Anyway, now I'm for sure going to be late. See ya tomorrow sensei" and with that the blonde ran off towards Sakura's house.

Sakura looked at her watch to see that it was already 7:30 "they should be here any minute" she said when the door bell rang "oh, it must be them" she walked towards the door and opened to see that it was Sasuke

"oh, hi Sasuke-kun" she greeted with a smile

"the idiot Naruto came?"

"WHO YOU CALL AN IDIOT SASUKE!!!" growled Naruto form behind

Sakura sighed "guys, don't start this again, come in"

The boys followed the young kunoichi to the living room and sat on the couch "so, why did you call us here?" asked Naruto

"as I said earlier it has something to do with Kakashi sensei" replied Sakura

"we're listening" said Sasuke

Sakura smirked "we want Kakashi sensei to be happy right?"

"sure" replied Naruto "but isn't he already happy?"

"Naruto, he's 29 and still single. What do you think he needs now?" asked Sakura

Naruto looked to the ceiling and thought while rubbing his chin "hmm….what does he need?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "love Naruto!"

"is that why you called for us?" asked Sasuke annoyed

"look guys, I know that it may sounds stupid, but I think that it's time for us to find someone for Kakashi sensei" replied Sakura

"that's a great idea!" enthused Naruto standing up from the couch

"humph, this is stupid" muttered Sasuke

"oh, come on Sasuke-kun, we'll not make it without your help"

The Uchiha boy thought for awhile watching the pouting Sakura in the front of him "fine"

"yes!"

"so Sakura-chan, what's your plan?" asked Naruto

"it's simple, we….."

Elsewhere at the Inuzuka compound, team 8 had very similar conversation

"Kiba, these are Kurenai sensei's privet matters" said Shino

"Shino is right Kiba-kun" added Hinata

"come on guys. You do or don't want our sensei to be happy? We're not going to force her to anything, we'll just look for someone that will be good enough for her to be her boyfriend" explained Inuzuka

"but she loves Asuma sensei" said Hinata

"loved Hinta, LOVED!" corrected Kiba "Have you forgot that he's dead? I know that Kurenai sensei was very hurt, but now came the time for her to love again, don't you agree with me?"

"I'm not sure about this" replied Shino "what do you think Hinata?"

"well….I would like to see her happy again, but what if she's not ready for a relationship?"

"I'm going to do it anyway with or without your help. So are you with me or not?" asked Kiba

The rest of the team thought for awhile before replaying "fine"

"that's great. So my plan is….."

Kakashi was on his way back home when he spotted Kurenai "hey" he greeted

"oh hi Kakashi" she greeted back with a smile

"I've heard wonderful things about you form Naruto today"

"really?"

"yeah…how much did he cost you?" he asked taking out his wallet from his pocket

"forget about it Kakashi"

"no really, I know my student and his eating ability"

"don't persist Kakashi or I'll not talk to you again"

"then let me invite you for some ramen"

"thanks, but I'm on a diet"

"a diet? You don't have to be on a diet. You're perfect….I…I mean pretty…I…I mean..I….you….you just….don't have to be on a diet" he finished nervously rubbing his head, looking away trying to hide his blush

Kurenai blushed slightly after hearing Kakashi's slip of tongue "thank you…Kakashi"

There was a minute of silence between the two before Kurenai broke it "…but you can walk me home if you like?"

"…sure"

The two walked silently through the streets not saying anything until they reached her house

"thanks for the walk" she said smiling while opening the door to her apartment

"you're welcome" he replied before a silence went between the two again

"well…..goodnight Kurenai"

"goodnight Kakashi"

Kakashi watched her as she slowly disappeared in her apartment leaving him sighing on the front porch _"….she's so beautiful….wait a minute!! Why am I saying such things?...I'll better go home" _

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter. _**REVIEW!**_


	2. The Wonders of Facebook

"so Sakura-chan, what's your plan?" asked Naruto

"it's simple, we'll use the internet" replied Sakura pointing at her laptop on the coffee table

A big question mark appeared on Naruto's face "internet?"

Sasuke scoffed "don't tell me that you want to choose one of these hopeless girls on these stupid dating websites?"

"of course not" replied Sakura

"if you ask me, it'll be better if we'll choose for Kakashi a nice kunoichi, couz you know , she has to be a ninja" said Naruto

"for the first time I agree with the dope"

"you think that I haven't thought about that" replied Sakura "how many ^single^ kunoichi we have in Konoha?"

The boys thought for awhile as each of them was making a list of all the single female ninjas in Konoha

"aren't all of them single?" asked Naruto

"Naruto, where do you live? All of them are already taken" replied Sakura

"how about Anko?" suggested Sasuke

"GOD FORBID!" yelled Naruto "that woman is crazy"

"besides she is with Iruka sensei" said Sakura

Naruto's eyes widened "no way?! You're kidding right?"

Sakura shook her head "nope, they're dating for real"

"I didn't know about that!"

"you don't know about a lot of things Naruto"

"then how about Shizune-chan?"

"no, no, no" protested Sasuke "Kakashi and Shizune? Forget it"

Sakura nodded "they don't fit for each other at all. I thought about Yugao-san but I don't think it's a good idea"

"who's Yugao-san?" asked Naruto confused

"she's an ANBU and used to work with Kakashi" explained Sasuke "but she's with Yamato"

"SHUT UP?!" yelled both Sakura and Naruto in unison

"and you didn't hear that from me"

"so that leaves us only Kurenai sensei" said Naruto

"I don't think she's ready for a relationship right now" replied Sakura

Sasuke nodded "and besides, Kakashi is younger than her"

"so what?"asked Naruto

"let's just go back to my plan" said Sakura "as I said before we're going to use the internet"

"how?"

* * *

"Facebook!!" announced Kiba turning on his pc

Both Shino and Hinata looked at each other confused before returning their attention to Kiba "but why the internet?" asked Shino

"why? Because we have to do it incognito. Kurenai sensei should have no clue what we're doing" replied Kiba simply as he logged in "now, we have to make an account for her"

"but Kiba-kun" Hinata began "wouldn't it be better if we'll just arrange a date for her?"

"with who?" asked Kiba

Hinata thought for awhile before replaying "how about Kakashi sensei?"

"forget it Hinata. We don't even know how he really looks like. Besides I don't think that Kurenai sensei would like to date someone who is a fan of Icha Icha" replied Kiba "now, help me to fill this in" he said returning his attention to the screen "name?"

"Kurenai Yuhi" said Shino

"Shino, I said incognito. How about 'The Genjutsu Mistress'?" asked Kiba

"Kiba you said yourself that it has to be incognito, how do you think how many genjutsu mistresses we have in Konoha?"

"good point" replied Kiba "maybe you have some ideas Hinata?"

"well….how about…….Y1106?"

"the first letters of her family name followed by her birthday date, not bad Hinata" said Shino

"so we have the name" said Kiba typing the nickname "ok, next..gender: female. Age: 30. Date of birth: June 11th. Height: 169 cm. Weight: 54 kg. Blood type: AB"

"Kiba, from where did you get all of this info?" asked Shino

"don't ask" replied the Inuzuka boy as he continued typing "about me: a goddess walking on earth heheh"

"KIBA-KUN!"

"don't sweat it Hinata, I know what I'm doing. Now, Interests: ehh………..what are Kurenai sensei's hobbies?"

"you know how much does she weights, but you don't know what she likes?" asked Shino

"and do you?"

"reading"

"oh right I forgot. Reading and studying flowerlogy"

"it's called botany Kiba-kun" corrected Hinata

"it's all the same isn't it? ok, what else?"

"………..."

"………..."

Kiba rubbed his head "man, I didn't know that she's so boring"

* * *

All the members of team 7 were in a deep thoughts as they have been staring on the screen for about 15 minutes still thinking about a good nickname for their sensei

"…………"

"……….."

"……….."

"ahhhh" Naruto yelled in frustration "this all incognito thing is pissing me off"

"write H1509" suggested Sasuke "it does not say anything"

"ok, H1509" Sakura typed the nickname before she took out a book

"what's this?" asked Naruto curiously

"this is a ninja databook. I borrowed it form lady Tsunade" she said while flipping through the pages until she reached Kakashi "oh, here he is. Now let's continue" she added placing the book next to her on the table as she returned to type "Gander: Male. Age:29. Height: 181cm. Weight: 67. Hmm, should I write the blood type?"

"nah, no one cares about that anyway" replied Naruto

"About Me….."

"write" Naruto began "very attractive, athletic, genius, romantic, great kisser, family oriented, dedica-"

"whoa Naruto, we can't write such things" said Sakura "they're not even true"

"you don't know this for sure. Tell me, how much do we actually know about Kakashi sensei? Besides, if you'll write absent-minded Icha Icha fan, no woman in the world would like to date him" explained Naruto "now continue..dedicated…"

* * *

Team 8 had already finished making a profile for their sensei and now was searching through the profiles to find a nice guy for her.

As they searched through the profiles, one in particular caught their attention "oh, how about him?" asked Hinata

"status: single" read Kiba "checked, but there's no picture of him"

"interests: reading novels. Well, it looks that they have something in common" said Shino

"yeah, they're both boring" chuckled Kiba

"Kiba-kun!"

"ahem, right. Let's see….about me: very attractive, athletic, genius, romantic, great kisser, family oriented"

"sounds like he's a really nice guy" said Hinata

"if you ask me it sounds like bull" replied Kiba as he continued reading "dedicated, good sense of humor, charismatic, ambitious, kind, friendly and oh! He loves dogs! I LOVE THAT GUY!"

* * *

"we got a message!" said Sakura excitedly

"really from who?" asked Naruto

Sakura clicked at the inbox and looked at the sender "Y1106?"

"check its' profile first" said Sasuke

Sakura did so and the trio very carefully scanned the profile of Y1106 "a goddess walking on earth?" read Naruto

"no picture, she's probably ugly" said Sasuke "turn her down"

"oh c'mon, let's just see what did she write" replied Sakura as she returned to the inbox and opened the message

**Hi ;) you seem to be a very nice guy and I'd like to get to know you better.**

"that's all?" asked Naruto a bit disappointed

Sakura nodded "wait, she is online. Let's have little chat"

**H1509: Hi**

_**Y1106: Hi**_

**H1509: do you have a pic?**

_**Y1106: nope, do you?**_

**H1509: nope**

_**Y1106: mic? Cam?**_

**H1509: nope, you?**

_**Y1106: nope. Can you at least describe how you look like?**_

**H1509: it's written on my profile**

_**Y1106: no it's not**_

**H1509: if it's written that I'm attractive then I AM attractive, you don't have to know the details now. How about you?**

_**Y1106: as I wrote, a goddess walking on earth**_

**H1509: ok, now to the point! I'm single and I'm looking for a girlfriend. Is there is any possibility that we can meet?"**

_**Y1106: sure, tomorrow?**_

**H1509: fine, but if you turn out to be ugly it's over**

_**Y1106: I'm glad we understand each other. Same goes for you.**_

**H1509: we'll meet tomorrow at the park at 4 pm, is that ok with you?"**

_**Y1106: ok, how I'll recognize you?**_

**H1509: ehh…how I'll recognize you?**

_**Y1106: I asked you first**_

**H1509: right, I'll be holding a red rose in my hand**

_**Y1106: red rose, ok**_

**H1509: and how about you?**

_**Y1106: I'll be wearing a red dress then**_

**H1509: ok then, see you tomorrow**

_**Y1106: ok, bye**_

**H1509: bye**

Sakura logged off and closed her laptop with a smirk on her face "well, it looks that Kakashi sensei has a blind date tomorrow"

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter, REVIEW *smile* I know it was kinda short but the next one is going to be longer. My midterm exams start this week so I'll not be able to write anything for some time.

I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you enjoy the story.


	3. Happy Birthday Sensei

Ola! Finally my exams are over *at least for now* and amazingly I was able to finally finish writing this chapter just in two days. Thanks a lot for your reviews. I really appreciate it. Now to the story…..

* * *

"Naruto, I never thought that I will ever say something like that but you're a genius" exclaimed Sakura as she, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on a tree branch watching Konoha's park from a safe distance

"you can say it again" replied the blonde smirking

"why I haven't thought about it myself? Instead of trying to convince Kakashi sensei to come here, we're going to stay in the shadows and wait until that Y1106 will show up"

"that way we'll know how she looks like. We'll ask her some questions and then if we'll decide that she's good enough for our sensei we'll arrange a date for them. Man, I really am a genius!!!"

"a genius" scoffed Sasuke sarcastically "I don't see anything brilliant in that. Anyone would have come up with something like this"

Naruto just crossed his arms before replaying proudly "you're just jealous because you're not the one who came up with this plan but I"

"you call this a plan?"

"ok guys stop it" interrupted Sakura "it's almost 4, let's just keep our eyes on the park"

The boys nodded and the trio made their attention towards the park waiting for Y1106 who was supposed to come wearing a red dress. But time passed…passed…and passed and yet there was no sign for Y1106.

Naruto yawned while stretching his arms over his head "what's the time?" he asked in a bored tone rubbing his neck

"6:00" replied Sakura giving a sigh before a loud voice caught their attention

"I WILL KILL HIM!!! WHERE THE HELL IS HE???"

Recognizing the owner of the voice, the trio made their attention to their colleague who walked out from the bushes on the other side of the park followed by his teammates

"don't get so mad Kiba-kun" said Hinata softly trying to calm down her friend

"CALM DOWN?!!! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF WE HAD DRAGGED KURENAI SENSEI

HERE??"

"thanks to Shino's plan that didn't happened" replied Hinata

"I knew from the beginning that this all facebook thing won't work" said Shino

"oh shut up Shino!"

"hi guys!!"

Team 8 turned around to see team 7 walking in their direction "what's up?" asked Naruto when he approached his colleagues

"we were ditched" replied Kiba sighing

"so did we" replied Naruto

"why Kiba? Because your plans are stupid as always" said Shino

Kiba turned to his teammate and replied angrily while clenching his fists "my plans are genius and they always work! Just wait and you'll see that my facebook plan will work!!!!"

Sakura's ears perked at the sound of Kiba saying facebook "wait a minute! Did you say facebook?!"

Kiba returned his attention to the pink haired kunoichi "yeah, is something wrong?"

Quickly reviewing and analyzing the last events, Sakura already knew, or at least she suspected that she know why their sensei's date didn't show up "oh my god! Y1106?!!!!"

"wait? How did you know?" asked Kiba before realizing something as well "no way! H1509??"

Naruto glanced over at Kiba before remarking "definitely not a goddess walking on earth"

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT MYSELFE!!" jerked Kiba while glancing at the future Hokage "don't tell me that you're that 'very attractive, dedicated friendly freak'??"

" 'very attractive,athletic,genius,romantic,great kisser,family oriented,dedicated,good sense of humor,charismatic,ambitious,kind,and friendly' oh! And I forgot to write brave, disciplined AND famous!!" replied Naruto in one breath before adding "no, that's not me"

"wait, let us clear things up" interrupted Sakura "we were supposed to meet with someone called Y1106 found on facebook"

"and we were supposed to meet someone called H1509 also found on facebook" replied Shino

"and that Y1106 is?" asked Sasuke

"nah ah" interrupted Kiba "you go first, who is that H1509??"

"you see.." Sakura began "we were looking for someone for Kakashi sensei but since he doesn't know anything about that we decided that first we'll see who that Y1106 is, so if we would like her we would arrange a date for her with our sensei"

Naruto nodded "and that genius plan was mine"

"….we..we also were looking for someone for Kurenai sensei, Kiba came up with making a profile for her on facebook, since there was no picture of H1509 and we didn't know how he look like, Shino suggested that before we'll say anything to Kurenia sensei we should see that H1509 first" explained Hinata as well

"so that goddess walking on earth is actually Kurenai sensei?" asked Naruto

Kiba nodded "and that blah, blah blah is Kakashi sensei?"

Naruto took a deep breath and spoke "'very attractive,athletic,genius,romantic,great kisse-"

"yeah, yeah we know just SHUT UP!" interrupted Kiba

"ahem, yeah that's him" replied the blonde before an idea stroke his mind "guys? Are you thinking about what I'm thinking?" asked Naruto

"to join our forces to get our sensei together?" asked Shino

"YES!! That's perfect!! From the moment she paid for my ramen I knew that she is born to be with Kakashi sensei"

"NO WAY" yelled Kiba catching everyone's attention "I don't agree"

"why Kiba-kun? I also think that they fit for each other" said Hinata

"I don't have anything against Kakashi sensei, I do admit that he's a genius and a great shinobi but…"

"but what?"

"with no offence for your sensei guys but I'd like someone handsome for Kurenai sensei"

"how can you say that?!" said Sakura angrily "Kakashi sensei IS handsome"

"oh really? So tell me how does he look like?"

"you have seen him Kiba, you know how he looks like"

"no, I mean do you know how he REALLY look like? You know, under his mask?"

"….ah….he looks very good with his mask on, so why wouldn't he with his mask off?"

"sorry, but after the thing with Danzo, you can't trust anyone"

"how can you compare Kakashi sensei to old bastard?" asked Naruto "he's like…..100 years old or more"

"yeah, but who would have guessed that that old fart has an arm with those ugly red things (N/A: those who read the manga probably know what I'm talking about, I didn't want to write it down due to spoilers) and I thought that he has been hit by a buss"

"Kiba, we don't have busses in Konoha" said Naruto

"you know what I mean, anyway, as you see since Kakashi sensei is wearing a mask it means that he hides something. Who knows maybe a pair of spare sharingans on his cheeks"

Sasuke chuckled "and I thought that Naruto is stupid"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SASUKE?" asked Kiba

"YEAH, WHAT DO YOU MEAN SASUKE?" asked Naruto as well

"boys calm down" interrupted Sakura "Kiba, first of all, having a spare sharingans on his cheeks is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life"

"I thought you told me that the stupidest thing you ever heard in your life is when I told you that I know 20 ways to drink milk through a straw and only in 2 I use my mouth" said Naruto

"what I lie" scoffed Sasuke

"that's not a lie, I really can do that!"

"really?! Dude, you have to teach me this" said Kiba excitedly

"sure thing"

"disgusting" muttered Sakura "I'm sure that Jiraiya sama is proud of you Naruto"

"he himself taught me that"

"oh god"

"ok, now back to Kakashi's face, since we don't know how does he look like, and since I'm DYING to know, and probably not only me, let's find out!" said Naruto with a smirk

"I was going to say the same thing" replied Sakura "any ideas?"

Naruto's smirk went wider as he thought of his plan "Kakashi sensei is on a mission and won't return till tomorrow"

"so?" asked Kiba

"we can break into his apartment. Maybe he has a picture of him without his mask"

Kiba thought for awhile before another idea stroke his mind "in addition, we can install a camera in his apartment, eventually he'll have to take his mask off and we'll see his face" he finished with a smirk

"but don't you think that Kakashi sensei will notice if we will install a camera in his apartment?" asked Hinata

"no Hinata, you see I have a special spying camera. It's very, very tiny, rechargeable and wireless. There is no way he will find out" explained Kiba

"I don't even want to know for what you're using this camera in your free time" commented Sakura "but I have to admit that it's a great idea!"

"but without me" said Shino "I have a mission"

"even better, less in number better in action" said Kiba

And thus the teams made their way towards Kakashi's apartment. Before they got there, Kiba stepped by his house to take his spying camera hoping that he will be finally able to see what is the copy ninja hiding under his mask.

"well, this is it" exclaimed Naruto as he and the others stood in the front of the small apartment that belonged to their beloved sensei

"are you sure Naruto that he is on a mission?" asked Sakura unsure about whether they should or shouldn't break into Kakashi's apartment

"I'm sure" replied Naruto "besides we're not going to steal anything"

"let's do it guys" said Kiba excitedly

Naruto nodded and started his attempt to break in which wasn't difficult for him at all since he found an open window. He was the first to enter there, and after making sure that there was no one around he called for others "it's clear"

"so what now?" asked Sasuke

"just search for a picture of him, the apartment isn't big so it shouldn't take much time" explained the blonde before he heard a soft growling from behind, he slowly turned around to see that it was one of Kakashi's dogs

"..N….Naruto I thought you told me that there's no one around?" asked Sakura

"it's not what it looks like" defended Naruto to the dog "it's me Naruto! I'm your master's student!!" he exclaimed but the dog didn't seem to care about it

"Naruto you're useless as always, get out of the way" said Kiba pushing Naruto aside "I know how to deal with dogs" he said proudly before returning his attention to the dog in the front of him "Inuzuka Kiba! That's me! Now good boy, SIT"

"grrrrrrr"

"no bad boy! SIT!"

Everyone flinched when the dog started barking aggressively

"Kiba you said that you know how to deal with dogs!!!?" said Naruto

"I DO!"

"THEN DO SOMETHING!!!"

"stop it Shiba, they are friends" came a voice from behind

Everyone sighed in relief when Pakkun came to the rescue

"oh Pakkun, you're my hero" said Sakura

"yeah, yeah I know, you can massage my supple pads later" replied Pakkun before Biscuit and Bull joined them

"what are you doing here?" asked Biscuit

"maybe you can help us, is there is any possibility that you have Kakashi's picture without his mask?" asked Naruto

"I don't think so" replied Biscuit

"but since he is your master perhaps you have seen his face?" said Sakura

"of course we did, many times" replied Pakkun

"REALLY?!!" everyone said in unison

The dogs nodded

"..so…how does he look like?" asked Hinata

"hmm..like a human" replied Pakkun

"we already know that, we want to know the details you know, thick lips, bucked teeth, pointy mouth, Shrek like nose" said Kiba

Pakkun and Biscuit thought for awhile before replaying "we don't remember"

"WHAT!!!!!"

"but maybe Bull knows, he has the best memory from all of us" said Biscuit before everyone returned their attention to the big bulldog

"………." Unfortunately for them, Bull didn't say anything and just kept staring blankly

Naruto blinked in confusion before asking "what's with him?"

"ahh, I forgot. He's mute" replied Pakkun

"really?" asked Hinata with concern

"yeah, his tongue got cut off"

"we're not here to chat. Let's do this thing and get out of here" said Sasuke

Everyone nodded and scattered through the apartment. Kiba was going to start the installation of his spying camera, but even though he searched all of his pockets he couldn't find it anywhere "damn it, where is it?"

"what is it Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata

"I lost my cam"

"maybe it fell from you?"

"I hope it didn't, couz it's worth a lot of money" replied Kiba as he fell to his knees and started to search for his tiny camera on the floor while the others continued to search for a picture for Kakashi.

After about 15 minutes Naruto got out from the bathroom which he was examining "you won't believe how many thing s you can learn from someone's bathroom"

"what did you find out?" asked Sakura curiously

"he doesn't have a beard"

"how did you know?" asked Kiba from the floor who still was searching for his camera

Naruto returned to the bathroom and second later he got out holding something in his hand "ta da!!"

Sakura glanced at the thing that Naruto was holding up which seemed to be a shaving razor "Gillette?"

"not just a Gillette. It's Gillette Fusion!!!!" replied Naruto

"Thierry Henry played in a commercial for this thing!" said Kiba

"wait a minute, wasn't that Cristiano Ronaldo?"

"no, Ronaldo played in 'Clear for men'"

"oh yeah, you're right" replied Naruto "and I also found an after shaving cream and a shower gel. This man is squeaky clean"

"that's definitely something Kurenai sensei would like. One big plus for him" said Kiba

"and in addition he doesn't have dandruff. I found a shampoo for normal hair"

"but still I have to see his face first"

"whatever" muttered Naruto before returning his attention to Sakura "and what did you find out?"

"nothing much, no picture of him without his mask but look at this one" she said holding up a picture for Kakashi with his team when he was 13

Hinata came closer and took a look at the photo "oh he was so cute"

"so Kiba don't you think that that's enough to consider Kakashi sensei handsome?" asked Sakura

"even when he was young he had this mask on him. What if he has some birth defect? Or some ugly skin disease?" replied Inuzuka

"Kiba-kun I'm sure that Kakashi sensei doesn't have a skin disease"

"you don't know this for sure Hinata do you?" and you two" Kiba finished pointing at the two dogs

Pakkun and Biscuit looked at each other before returning their attention to the boy "we?"

"yeah you, instead of staring at us doing nothing, come and help me to find my cam, and one more thing, don't say anything to Kakashi sensei that we were here"

"sure thing"

Naruto then returned his attention to Hinata "and how about you Hinata?"

"..m..me?"

"yeah, did you find out anything interesting about Kakashi sensei?"

Hinata's cheeks went slightly red as she looked to the floor and began to play with her fingers while replaying "um..well..I searched through his cd's and from what I've noticed he's more into alternative music, rock and RnB"

"that's cool Hinata" replied Naruto causing the Hyuuga heiress to blush harder before returning his attention to Sasuke "and how about you?"

"nothing much, healthy food in the fridge, no sake, and a big collection of Icha-Icha books" replied the Uchiha

"and one big minus for that" replied Kiba "sum=zero"

Meanwhile, Kakashi was on his way back home from his mission. Apparently the mission wasn't anything difficult and didn't take him much time. With his precious book under his nose, he made his way to the Hokage's office to report about the mission. Reaching the hall of the mansion he bumped into someone causing that person to fall to the floor "_god, I hope it's not Shozune, or else she'll give me another moral lesson about reading Icha-Icha" _he thought before looking up from his book

"I hope that this book is indeed interesting"

"Kurenai?!..I…I'm sorry" he apologized giving his hand to help the genjutsu mistress to stand up before quickly hiding the book into his pouch

"no problem" she replied with a smile as she stood up and swept off the dust from her clothes "so what's up?"

"nothing much. I've just returned from my mission. How about you?"

"well, I've been ditched by my students today"

"how come?"

"Shino has a mission. And Kiba told me that he has something important to do with Hinata. So I'm kinda lonely tonight. Usually I go and train with them, or I just pay for their ramen. But since they are busy I thought of paying lady Tsunade a visit, perhaps she needs some help…I..I talk too much do I?"

"not THAT much"

"just from being polite you could say no"

Kakashi chuckled slightly before replaying "ahh you're so cute Kurenai" _"OH MY GOD! I can't believe I just said that!!!"_ he thought nervously with wide eyes as he watched a shed of pink forming on his fellow jonin's cheeks

"..t..thank you"

"….I gotta go, see ya" and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Back in Kakashi's apartment both teams were still busy exploring Kakashi's tiny apartment

"this is useless" exclaimed Sasuke "there's no picture for him without his mask. I'm outta here"

"instead of sulking here , you could use your sharingan to help me find my camera" said Kiba finally raising from the floor to his feet

"what are you doing here?"

Everyone froze after hearing Kakashi's voice from the door

_"we're sooo dead" _thought Sakura _"I have to think of something fast"_

_"I hope Kakashi sensei won't be mad" _thought Hinata

_"humph, way to go dope. I knew that this plan won't work"_

_"alibi! We need an alibi!! think Naruto, THINK!!!"_

_"damn it. I still haven't found my spying camera. Naruto!! You're going to buy me another one"_

Kakashi looked at the two teams who were glued to the floor and looking at him wide eyed "I'm still waiting for an answer?" he said crossing his arms, raising his eyebrow

"…….."

"…….."

"…….."

"…….."

"……."

_"I GOT IT!!" _Naruto took a deep breath and began to sing "Happy birthday to you!! Happy birthday to you!!"

_"like if he going to buy this, but what the hell" _thought the rest as the same time before joining Naruto in the song except for Sasuke who just bobbed his head with the song

"Happy birthday, Happy birthday!!!!! Happy birthday to you!"

"………"

Seeing their teacher's confused and shocked expression, and since the brains of the young ninja's were still blank. Naruto and the others decide to give the song another shoot

"Happy birthday to youuuuu. Haaappyyy birthday to youuuuuuu. Happy birthday dear SENSEIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haaappyyy birthdaaaaaaaaaay toooo youuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!"

"Happy birthday sensei!!" yelled Naruto "the day you were born is a daily celebration!! I wish you a very, very, very, very, very happy birthday….and…and many more!!!!"

"may today be filled with sunshine and smiles, laughter and love!!" said Sakura "surely the stars danced in heaven the day you were born! I hope your whishes will come true year after year"

"birthdays are celebration and gifts of time. May this birthday brings your life's real gifts, good health, friendship and love. Happy birthday sensei" said Hinata

"have a great birthday sensei" Sasuke said simply

"Happy Birthday to you, you live in a zoo, you smell like a monkey, and you look like one too" sang Kiba receiving a sharp look from everyone else "what? My mom sings that to me on my birthdays"

"Happy birthday boss!" cheered Biscuit "and don't worry, you're not getting older, you're just closer to death!!!!!!"

"shut up Biscuit" said Pakkun slapping his fellow ninja dog with his pad

"……………" Kakashi just blinked in confusion still trying to absorb what just happened. He have seen a lot in his long 29 years old life. From the great ninja war to other things but never, ever something like this.

"man..we're busted" said Naruto before he continued "we thought that you're on a mission so we wanted to make a birthday party for you"

The rest just nodded while Kakashi rubbed his head in confusion not knowing what to think about it "I finished the mission early. And..that's nice from you to make a party for me but it's not my birthday"

"IT'S NOT?" everyone yelled in a surprised tone as if they really didn't know

"it's not. Who told you that today is my birthday?" the copy ninja asked

"Sasuke" Naruto replied quickly

"what?"

"Kakashi looked at the Uchiha boy "you really thought that today was my birthday?"

"ah..ehh….isn't today September the 15th?" asked the raven haired boy

"no, it's February the 5th" replied Kakashi

"oh..well..don't blame me for that. You know first my brother, then Orochimaru, after that Akatsuki and Madaara. I just lost time"

While Sasuke continued explain to his sensei why he thought that it was his birthday, something glittering on the floor caught Kiba's eyes and when he looked at it, it turned out to be his lost camera "I FOUND IT" he exclaimed kneeling down to pick up the cam

"huh? What did you find?" asked Kakashi curiously

"hahah" Kiba laughed nervously quickly hiding the tiny camera in his pocket "it's my….my…my contact lens!!!"

"contact lens?"

"yeah, can you believe it? I went to Tsunade-sama lately and she told me that I suffer from meiosis" (N/A: meiosis= reduction division in cells)

"meiosis?"

"he..he meant myopia" corrected Hinata

"meiosis, myopia it's all the same" replied Kiba

"well, since it's not your birthday sensei, we'll better go" said Sakura and made her way towards the door followed by the others

"they were searching for your picture" said one of the dogs

Everyone stiffened and quickly turned around "that's so NOT true" protested Naruto before noticing that it was Bull who said that "wait a minute!!! Pakkun, you told me that he's mute?"

Pakkun gasped with surprise "it's amazing!!!!"

"HE CAN TALK!!!" finished Biscuit "but since he talks, then who is the one who's mute?"

"hold on, now I remember. It's your cousin or something like that who is mute"

"oh right, but he's not my cousin but my cousin's step brother. He was hit by buss"

"WE DON'T HAVE BUSSES IN KONOHA!" Naruto yelled angrily

"ok, ok, maybe it wasn't a bus. He was hit by an old man in a wheel chair, so what? Eventually his tongue got cut off"

"can somebody tell me what's going on here?" asked Kakashi "for what did you want my picture for?"

"ehh…Sakura why don't you explain Kakashi sensei for what we wanted his picture?"

"it was your idea Naruto so you tell him"

"heheh well…you seeeee…..we..we wanted your picture because…..because we wanted all the guest to wear white t-shirts with your picture printed on them. While we would hold a big banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENSEI' with your picture on it" explained Naruto with a shiny smile

"yeah, that's exactly what we were going to do" added Sakura while everyone else nodded

"do me a favor Naruto, I don't want to have a birthday party in the future" said Kakashi

"that's even better couz we don't have enough money to arrange it" replied Naruto "bye"

"bye sensei" the rest said in unison and got out leaving a very confused Kakashi inside

_"what the hell was that?" _

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Review ^_^


	4. Questionnaire

SURPRISE!! Yes, I've finally updated ^_^ (that's great isn't it? ;) )though I wasn't planning to as I've started my exams this week.

First of all I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter. I REALLY REALLY appreciate it. Keep them coming ^_^

Now I'm leaving you with the 4th chapter and wish me luck in my exams. Now, back to the story…..

* * *

Kakashi was enjoying the warm sand under his feet as he walked down the shore on the beach without his mask with his blue-white shorts on. The waves slowly hug the shore as the bird sang happily in the clear blue sky, dancing under the golden sunrays reflecting on the crystal clear salty water of the blue ocean .

"ahhh, now that's life" he sighed lazily before he took out his precious book from his pocket and began reading it. _"What in the world can be better than that? Beautiful beach. Nice warm weather. New release of Icha Icha. And one hot chick dancing hula hehe…….OH MY GOD!" _

"hey handsome" said the hot chick in a sexy tone with a smirk on her face as she came closer the copy ninja taking his hands in hers "let's dance"

Kakashi's whole body stiffened at the sight of Kurenai wearing a red bikini which perfectly showed off all her curves not to mention the fact that she was holding his hands. And like if that was not enough she started leaning in to kiss him

_"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" _

**BEEEEEEEEP. It's 6:30 AM, please wake up. It's 6:30 AM please wake up. **

Kakashi flinched in his bed and quickly came to sit giving a deep sigh of relief _"it was just a dream, it was just a dream" _

Pakkun opened one of his eyes and lazily looked up at his master from the floor who looked like if he just saw a ghost. Giving a yawn, he slowly came to sit and stretched himself before saying "a bad dream?"

**BEEEEEEEEP. It's 6:30 AM, please wake up. It's 6:30 AM please wake up. **

Kakashi was so overwhelmed by the dream he just had that he didn't hear Pakkun nor the alarm that was still turned on. His heart pounding hard in his chest remembering the hot chick he dreamed about _"it was just a dream. Just a stupid meaningless dream."_

**BEEEEEEEEP. It's 6:30 AM, please wake up. It's 6:30 AM please wake up. **

"SOMEBODY TURN OFF THAT STUPID RINGING!!" yelled Biscuit as he crawled from under Kakashi's bed "and what happened to the tune I set last night?"

"I changed it" replied Pakkun

"why?"

"Teletubies' theme? Stop killing me"

**BEEEEEEEEP. It's 6:30 AM, please wake up. It's 6:30 AM please wake up.**

Biscuit annoyed by the alarm tune, and more importantly about the fact that Pakkun changed it, jumped on the night stand besides Kakashi's bed and turned it off before returning his attention to his fellow ninja dog and saying in an angry tone "and what's with Teletubies???"

" Say, Heeeeee-lo! 'Eh-oh!'  
Tinkywinky. Dipsy. Laalaa. Po.  
Teletubbies. 'Teletubbies!'  
Say Heeeeeee ......... 'Uh-oh!'  
'Where have the teletubbies gone ?  
Where have the teletubbies gone?" Pakkun sang sarcastically "I'm gonna kill you if I'll ever hear this again"

"humph" huffed Biscuit before he noticed that there's smoothing rather unusual in his master's behavior "hey, what's with him?"

"I don't know" replied Pakkun "he has been like that since he woke up"

"boss???" called Biscuit failing to catch Kakashi's attention "umm….boss??????"

"Kakashi????"

_"it was just a dream. There's no need to be so nervous"_

"BOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"huh?" finally Kakashi snapped out of his state and looked down to see his dog on his lap

"finally. I thought you went crazy or something" replied Biscuit "what happened?"

"..n..nothing, I just had a weird dream that's all" replied Kakashi with a slight blush on his cheeks

The blush didn't went unnoticed by Pakkun who gave Kakashi a suspicious look before jumping on his bed and remarking with a smirk "you were dreaming about a girl weren't you?"

Kakashi's cheeks went thousand shades of red at his dog's last comment, giving a nervous laugh, he scratched the back of his head as he slowly got up from his bed saying "of course not Pakkun, what makes you think I dreamed about Kurenai?"

"oh my god! It was Kurenai?!!!" both Pakkun and Biscuit said in unison

Noticing his slip of tongue, Kakashi's cheeks, if even possible, went another shade of red "I didn't say anything like that"

"I didn't know that you like her that much" commented Pakkun

"ohhhh" sighed Biscuit "boss is in love"

" Stop talking nonsense! If someone will hear about that, they may actually believe you"

"but you do like her don't you?" asked Pakkun

"I am not having this conversation with you" replied Kakashi with red cheeks before he got out form the room leaving the two dogs alone

"Over the hills and far away,

Teletubbies come to play ....

Time for teletubbies,

time for teletubbi-" Biscuit began to sing happily just to be brutally interrupted by Pakkun who sent him flying all over the room

"man, how I hate this song"

* * *

"hey guys!" greeted Naruto with vigor as he and Sakura walked towards the training filed where team 8 was present

"oh hi" greeted Kiba back

"ruff"

Naruto smiled before his gaze fell upon the blushing Hyuga heirs "morning Hinata" he greeted causing another shed or red to appear on her face

"..g….good morning….Naruto-kun" she replied softly while playing with her fingers

Kiba looked around to see that the Uchiha boy was missing "don't tell me that Sasuke isn't going to help us..again"

"and who needs him anyway?" replied Naruto "now Kiba let's get things done"

"yosh!!" yelled Kiba excitedly "first of all we still haven't seen Kakashi's face"

"Kiba-kun, don't you think that you got just….a little over-excited about this" said Hinata

"hey, I'm not the only one who wants to see his face"

"he's right" said Sakura

"about that" Shino began catching everyone's attention "I sent one of my Kikaichu insects to Kakashi's house. It'll spy on him until he'll show off his face. Hopefully we'll able to know how does he looks like" he explained

"but even if the bug will see his face, still we will not be able to see it will we? Like if that bug it's going to take a photo of him" said Naruto

"but at least we will know if he handsome or not" said Sakura

"yeah, couz you know, bugs have a really good taste" Naruto added sarcastically

"Nauto, you shouldn't talk about Kikaichu insects in such a manner in front of their master who is also one of your friends. Why Naruto? Because you'll hurt his feelings as well as the feeling of other Kikaichu insects within me who just heard that" said Shino

"eh?" asked Naruto while clearing his ear with his pinky

"ok, so now what?" asked Sakura "are we going to wait here for your insect or what? Couz I have to be in the hospital in 30 minutes"

"ok, here's what we are going to do. Since I have a couple of questions to Kakashi"

"and I have a couple of questions to Kurenai" interrupted the blonde taking out a piece of paper "I wrote all of them down here"

"great, then each of us are going to do his work and we'll all meet up at my house let's say at…." Kiba thought for awhile before saying "8:30, is it ok with you?"

"yeah" everyone replied in unison

"then, see ya all later"

* * *

Kurenai was just returning from the Hokage's office just to learn that she has a day off today, so she decided to have a long walk home since she didn't have anything better to do. As she walked through the streets a smile with a small blush on her cheeks appeared on her face _"he thinks I'm cute….he really said that…but wait? Why am I happy?"_

"YO!!!!!! KURENAI SENSEI!!!!!"

Kurenai's thoughts were cut off by the Naruto's rather loud voice, she looked back to see the blonde running in her direction "oh hi Naruto" she greeted with a smile

"I finally found you" he replied

"you were looking for me?"

"yeah, granny Tsunade ordered me to do this questionnaire about Jonins . I hope you don't mind asking you some questions?"

"of course not"

"great!!! Ahh I mean ahem..let's begin" Naruto cleared his throat and took out a pen and the paper with the questions "Name.."

"Ku-"

"we know that, age, height, blah blah blah oh, parents?"

"dead"

"siblings?"

"none"

"partner?"

"….about what is this questionnaire again?"

"I told you already, about Jonins, now current partner?"

"..none"

"previous partners?"

"what this has to do with-"

"hey, if you don't want to answer that's fine. But you'll have to explain to granny Tsunade why I didn't finish the questionnaire"

"fine. Asuma Sarutobi"

"and??"

"and what?"

"it's written partner (S), any one before Asuma?"

"I don't remember"

"so many huh?"

"excuse me?"

"just give me a number"

"…….2 maybe 3, but they were more like good friends then actual partners"

"what do you mean by 'actual partners'?

"well..how to put it in words…"

"you mean guys who you have been emotionally involved with but without doing it with them? And yes by the word 'doing it' I mean se-"

"I AM NOT GOING TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION" replied Kurenai in slight angry tone feeling pretty offended by the blonde's question "what kind of questionnaire is this? "

"I'm sorry sensei if this made you uncomfortable…let's change the question umm …your favorite color?"

"red"

"your favorite flower?"

"I don't have a favorite, every flower is special"

"but you must have your top five"

"tulips, roses and of course lilies…Hinata's favorite" Kurenai remarked with a smirk

"really? Lilies you say"

"yeah"

"that's good to know. I guess….anyway, what do you prefer cats or dogs?"

"dogs"

"would you mind to date a man who's younger from you?"

"depends"

"on what?"

"on how big is the difference"

"if it was just one year difference?"

"I probably won't mind"

"yes!"

"huh?"

"never mind, where were we?? Oh, now to the multiple choice questions

Q1- choose your ideal height for a guy you would date:

a- between 160 and 170 cm

b- between 170 and 180 cm

c- between 180 and 190 cm

d- 190 cm and up"

Kurenai thought for awhile before replaying "I think answer c"

"since you chose answer c, how high would you like your guy to be:

a- 181 cm

b- 184 cm

c- 186 cm

d- 188 cm"

"hmm….a or b"

"you have to choose only one"

"but what if height isn't very important to me?"

"hey it's written here CHOOSE ONE FROM THE FOLLOWING, one, not two"

Kurenai was getting pretty bored and already had enough Naruto's questions for this day "how many questions do you still have?"

"we're almost done, just answer this question"

"answer a. happy?"

"more than just happy" replied Naruto with a wide grin since Kakashi's height was exactly 181 "now, the last question"

"finally"

"you see a guy reading porn, what do you say:

a- what a perv!

b- man he's hot

c-"

"definitely a"

"wait! you didn't hear the rest of the answers"

"I don't care, now if you'll excuse me Naruto, I have some work to do"

* * *

Kiba spent the next hour looking for the copy ninja but without a success, taking a short break to catch his breath, he thought about the places where Kakashi was usually seen around _"ok, I searched around the memorial stone, the adult book store, Ichiraku, and the training field. He's not at home and didn't go on a mission. Then where can he possibly be?" _he thought when suddenly Kakashi appeared in his way "yo!!! Kakashi sensei!!"

Kakashi looked back to see the boy running in his direction "oh hi Kiba" he greeted closing his Icha-Icha book before hiding it back into his pocket "what's up?"

"I have this questionnaire to fill about Jonins, and I wondered if you could help me out, since you are one of the BEST"

"sure"

"great, so let's begin" announced Inuzuka as he took out a pen and the paper with his questions "parents?"

"dead"

"oh, sorry about that"

"no problem"

"siblings?"

"none"

"do you suffer from any infectious disease?"

"no"

"are you sure?"

"yeah"

"when was your last time you made a complete check up in the hospital?"

"ehh….."

"aha! Then you're not sure if you're suffering from an infectious disease?"

"Kiba, I am NOT suffering from any infectious disease"

"are you 100% sure? You don't have syphilis or something like that?"

"……I'm sure"

"good. Is there any hereditary disease in your family that you can carry to my stu- I mean to your future children?"

"I don't think so"

"have someone in your family suffered from diabetes?"

"no"

"have someone in your family suffered from schizophrenia?"

"no"

"do you suffer from any skin disease?"

"no"

"have you ever suffered from acnes, or do you have problems with them now??"

"no"

_"oh right, stupid question. We didn't find clean and clear in his bathroom" _

"is that all?"

"of course not, have some patients. How many partners you had till now?"

"excuse me?"

"oh right, wrong question. How many female partners you had till now with which you had been sexually active?"

Kakashi was pretty shocked about Kiba's last question and didn't know how to answer "….did…did you just…asked ab-"

"in other words, virgin or not?"

"………ah……ehh….um..I…."

"interesting" replied Kiba writing down the answer "that's all I wanted to know"

"..w..what have you wrote? I still didn't say anything"

"you don't have to. It's pretty obvious"

"what's obvious?"

Kiba placed the paper back into his pocket and then got up on his dog's back before returning his attention to the still shocked jonin "that you're a virgin"

Kakashi blushed like crazy from under his mask, most probably because what the young chunin have said was true, yet he had to save himself somehow. Quickly he calmed himself and his face returned to his usual lazy expression "Kiba, first of all it's a personal thing to ask about don't you think? And second, what makes you think that I'm a virgin huh? I didn't say anything and I don't have to answer you"

"I told you it's pretty obvious don't you agree Akamaru?"

"ruff"

"how come?"

"you stuttered, you blushed like hell, and you were sweating like a pig"

"..Kib-"

"I'm proud of you sensei. As my mom always says, no marriage no fun. And don't worry sensei, your secret dies with me. Nobody will know about that. Bye" Kiab said before storming off.

_"just great, that's what I needed? Students walking around saying that I'm a virgin" _thought Kakashi with a sigh a little shocked and a little depressed about what just happened with the Inuzuka heir

"yo Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked up to see the great sannin, Jiraiya with a big bruised lump on his forehead "man, who did this to you?" he asked pointing at his forehead

"oh that, I slipped in the bathroom" the sannin explained, however Kakashi didn't seem to buy it

"you slipped? Just like that?"

"ok fine. Tsunade beat the hell out of me last night"

"what have you done this time?"

"why it always has to be my fault?? I was just talking to shawty last night. She was new in the village so just from being polite I suggested that I'll give her a tour"

"in the middle of the night?"

"look, we were just having a conversation about the village"

"no doubt" replied Kakashi sarcastically before the two began to walk

"you look depressed kido, what happened?"

"don't ask" replied Kakashi sighing

"ow it looks bad, c'mon! I'll be the god father of your future child! You can tell me everything"

"God father? I don't remember saying anything like that"

"probably because you'll never get married and have a child, hahaha" replied Jiraiya laughing

"what do you mean?"

"oh, c'mon Kakashi. With that ugly thing on your face you're going to stay a virgin for a long time"

Kakashi's eyes widened at Jirayia's last comment which caused him to blush under his mask "..w…what did you just said?"

"I said that with that ugly thing on you-"

"I heard that! You can't have any privacy in this village. What makes you think that I'm not a virgin?"

Jiraiya chuckled "don't lie to yourself Kakashi. Everybody knows that you' re a virgin. It's sooo obvious"

"how come?"

"if just someone brings that up, you stutter, you blush like hell and you sweat like a pig"

"………" for another time Kakashi got splashed with hot water. Nor did he only learn that everyone in the village knew that he's a virgin, or even if they didn't knew yet it'll be just a matter of time before Kiba will storm this off in the whole village, but he also learned today that he stutters, blushes so hard that it's seen even through his mask, and most importantly that he sweats like a pig.

* * *

The clock showed 8:30 and everyone gathered in Kiba's house with hopes that the mystery of Kakashi's face will be finally solved. The two teams minus Sasuke who apparently went off for a mission, sat in Kiba's room enjoying the snacks and the drinks that Kiba's mother served a while ago, although the delicious snacks couldn't make up for something more intense in the now crowded room

"why do we have to sit here?" asked Naruto sniffing around

"the walls may have ears. No one can find out what we're planning" explained Kiba

"but it stinks here"

"maybe it's your greasy hair?!" jerked Kiba offended by Naruto's comment

"oh yeah! It's rather your dirty underwear" replied Naruto

"guys..s..stop it" interrupted Hinata but without a success as the two boys continued to exchange words

"boys are so immature" muttered Sakura before punching the two of them on their heads "it's not Kiba's underwear"

Kiba smirked with triumph as he slowly got up to his feet while rubbing his head "ha! You see"

"and definitely not Naruto's greasy hair" she added "Kiba, it's your socks from under your bed"

"MOM!!!!!!!" yelled Kiba from the top of his lungs a little embarrassed by the dirty socks under his bed

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!" called , Kiba's mom downstairs from the kitchen

"WHY YOU DIDN'T DO THE LAUNDRY?"

"I DID IT YESTERDAY"

"THEN WHAT ARE MY DIRTY SOCKS DOING UNDER MY BED???"

"YOU WANT ME TO ENTER THIS PIGSTY UP THERE??? FORGET IT SON"

The girls giggled while Naruto burst out laughing causing the Inuzuka heir to blush, before anyone could say anything a Kikaichu insect flew through the window and landed on Shino's finger. Everyone stood there quite while observing the insect who flew in circles in a way which seemed to be a message that only Shino knew how to read it

"And?" asked Naruto

"what did it say?" added Hinata

Shino stayed silent as the insect still continued to fly around, then after awhile the insect stopped meaning that the message has been delivered.

"did it saw Kakashi's face?" asked Kiba curiously

"it did" replied Shino

"and?" asked Sakura

"face length: 117.0, face width: 147.6, jaw width: 118.5, lip length: 51.7, nose protrusion: 18.7 mm. The distance between the eyes and mouth is 36% of the overall length of the face, from hairline to chin. The space between the pupils is 46% of the width of the face from ear to ear" explained Shino

"???????"

"???????"

"???????"

"???????"

"in our language please" said Naruto

"these are perfect face dimensions"

"he said in our language" said Kiba

"that means that Kakashi sensei is a very handsome man"

"any freckles or moles on his face?" asked Hinata

"no"

"bucked teeth or thick lips?" asked Sakura

"no"

"pointy mouth? Big cranky nose?" asked Naruto

"no"

"acnes? Pimples? Etc?" asked Kiba

"no, as I said, he seems to be a handsome man" answered Shino

"now I REALLY need to see his face" said Sakura "I still have to figure out how? But that I'll do later. I still have to go to the hospital. If you need anything just text me"

"I'll be going home too guys, goodnight" said Hinata with a smile

"goodnight"

Hinata waved her friends goodbye and got out from the Inuzuka mansion. The night was quite and she enjoyed the cool night breeze on her face that gently ruffled her long dark hair as she walked home not having a clue about what was about to happen.

It was around 10 pm and the streets were starting to get empty. Hinata continued her slow pace towards the Hyuga mansion when she heard someone calling from behind. Her heart stopped when she saw a blue eyed boy walking in her direction

"Oi! Hinata!!"

"..N….Naruto kun??"

"I finally caught up with you..umm….it's kinda late and..I….I was thinking…if I could walk you home?"

That wasn't happening. It was just one of those beautiful dreams Hinata always had that always ended up in the best part. But it was happening, it was him. Standing in the front of her with a slight blush on his cheeks. The moon reflecting in his beautiful big blue eyes which glittered like one of those flowers who bloom in the night"…s…sure".

There was a long silence between the two as they walked towards the Hyuga mansion. Hinata kept blushing all the way trying her best to maintain her feet on the ground and not to faint while Naruto just kept looking on the ground with his hands in his pockets also with a slight shed of pink on his cheeks. His heart slowly pumping in his chest. Badum. Badum "_what's this feeling?" _he thought to himself as he continued to walk besides Hinata

"..thank you Naruto….for walking me home" the girl said softly

Naruto looked up to see that they were already standing at the gates of the mansion "time sure flies fast with a good company" he said sending another shed of pink upon the girl's cheeks

There was another pause between the two which was soon broken by Hinata "well… goodnight then…Naruto-kun"

"goodnight" replied Naruto smiling

Hinata smiled back and slowly turned around to get inside the mansion just to be stopped by Naruto's voice once again

"oi Hinata"

Hinata turned around to face the blonde wondering what he had else to say "yes?"

"do… I really have greasy hair?" he asked receiving a giggle form the girl in return

"no, you don't have greasy hair" she replied

"you really think so?"

"I don't think so….I..I know that"

"thanks!"

"you're welcome…I guess..I'll see you tomorrow"

"yeah"

"goodnight"

"goodnight" and with that, Naruto watched as Hinata slowly disappeared behind the gates leaving him a bit confused _"is….is that what they call….love?"_

* * *

Here you have it NaruHina fans. I hope all of you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review. See ya!


	5. Icha Icha Medicine

I didn't have in my plans to update any time soon, but well, I got pumped up by today's exam I guess. So enjoy the chapter….

* * *

Kakashi relaxed himself on the sunbed and enjoyed getting tan. He was always so pale so he thought that a golden bronzed tan would make him look pretty good. Besides, had he anything better to do on this beautiful beach somewhere in Hawaii, Jamaica, Bahamas or where ever _"ahh, finally some true vacations" _he thought to himself closing his eyes, getting lost in the sun's warmth. He flinched and quickly came to sit when he felt something on his lap. His eyes widened and his body froze when it turned out to be no other than Kurenai

"hey there" she greeted in a sexy tone wrapping her arms around his neck "I brought you some fresh fruits" she added and began leaning in to kiss him

_"GOD! HAVE MERCEY!!"_

**Have a baby by me, baby! Be a millionaire  
Have a baby by me, baby! Be a millionaire**

**Be a millionaire, Be a, Be a millionaire **

Kakashi quickly woke up and came to sit in his bed with cheeks red as tomatoes, being pretty scared off from the dream he just had as well as from the alarm tune

**I don't play no games (I don't play no games)  
So when I'm in that thang (when I'm in that thang)  
Come see what I mean (see what I mean)**

**See what I mean, owww (see what I mean)**

"another 'weird' dream?" asked Pakkun with a smug on his face after seeing his master's red face "it must have been very hot up there"

Kakashi looked down from his bed at his precious dog "huh?"

"in your head. Was it Kurenai or another hot chick?"

Kakashi's cheeks went another shed of red "what? What chick? What are you talking about?!" he said turning off the alarm "and who touched my watch?????"

And as an answer to his question, Biscuit rolled down from under the bed to the center of the room and began singing "Said lil' mama put me on (baby put me on)  
Bet I'll have you gone (bet I'll have you gone)  
Come see what I mean (see what I mean)  
See what I mean (see what I mean)  
Come see what I mean, come come co-………….hey! why did you turn that off?" the dog asked angrily

"took you long enough to notice that?" said Pakkun "oh and what happened to Teletubies? Not a fan anymore?"

"humph" Biscuit just huffed before noticing just like the day before that there is something rather unusual in his master "boss!!!" he gasped

"what?!"

"oh my god! Discoid lupus erythematosus !!!!! (red rash on cheeks). Run! Run Pakkun before you'll get it too!!!!!!" yelled Biscuit with terror in his eyes

"calm down Biscuit. I don't have discoid lu something"

"then why your cheeks are so red?!!?"

"they're NOT red"

"have you seen yourself in the mirror?!!!"

"they are not red! And don't touch my watch anymore!!" ordered the copy ninja with authority as he stood up and get out from his room closing the door behind him with a thud

_"not this dream again" _he thought as he leaned his back against the wooden door frame and give out a small sigh _"she's just my colleague, my fellow jonin. We're not even close friends. I can't have any feelings towards her" _another sigh escaped his lips before he muttered softly "I have to stop dreaming about her"

"BUT YOU CAN'T CONTROL WHAT TO DREAM!" yelled Pakkun from behind the closed door

"HE'S RIGHT! HEY, DOES THAT MEANS THAT IT WAS KURENAI AGAIN?" yelled Biscuit

Kakashi flinched and his eyes widened as he jumped away from the door "were you eavesdropping?"

The two dogs stayed silent for awhile before replaying in unison "NO"

"I can't believe you eavesdropped!!!"

"WE DIDN'T" yelled Biscuit

"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT THAT YOU TALK TO YOURSELF" added Pakkun

"just great"

* * *

"please Tsunade sama!!" pleaded both Sakura and Hinata as the two kunoichi stood in the front of the Hokage in her hospital office

"that's ridicules. Besides, you think he's stupid? He won't buy it" replied the blonde

"so what? You're the Hokage. He cannot say no to you" said Sakura

Hinata nodded "please Tsunade sama, what are you going to lose?"

Tsunade thought for awhile while rubbing her chin, the girls' plan sounded like fun, and a little fun after all the hours spent on the never ending, stupid paperwork wasn't a bad idea "Shizune!!!"

"hai"

"call Kakashi"

The girls' looked at each other smirking proudly that they've achieved their goal, however remembering all their previous failed attempts to see Kakashi's face made them only more anxious as to the success of their plan, as their goal wasn't just for them to see his face, but to make Kurenai see it too, a part of the plan that was completely in the boys' hands.

* * *

Both Kiba and Naruto were in the training field waiting for a sign from Shino who went to bring the target to the spot. After awhile one of Kikaichu insects appeared in the field thus providing the boys with the information that it's time to start the show

"ok, ready?" whispered Kiba to the blonde beside him

"r..re..ready" replied Naruto nervously glancing at Kiba's white dog

"don't worry, he's not going to bite you for real"

"are you sure?"

"I'm deadly sure. Tell him Akamaru"

"ruff"

"ok, 3,2…" Kiba began the countdown and thus the show began "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE???"

"THE FUTURE HOKAGE THAT IS"

"have you heard that?" asked Kurenai who was walking along with Shino somewhere nearby where Kiba and Naruto were

"it looks like it's Kiba and Naruto" replied Shino when one of his insects landed on his shoulder "my Kikaichu have a message"

"what did it say?"

"they're fighting…for real"

"let's go. We have to stop them" said Kurenai before she and Shino ran off to where the boys were. But as they got there, Akamaru's jaws were already clinched in Naruto's leg who screamed with agony

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Kiba! Call your dog over NOW" called Kurenai with authority

"I'm not going to!! He deserves that" replied Kiba"

"I SAID NOW!"

Kiba looked at his sensei and from the look on her face he knew that she wasn't kidding "fine" he sighed before he called his dog "let go Akamaru"

Akamaru immediately let go off the boy who in turn held his leg as he rolled on the ground "ahhhh, my leg!!! It hurts so much!!!! Ahhhh!! They're going to cut it off!!!"

"we have to take him to lady Tsunade" said Shino

"I know a first aid jutsu, it should help him" said Kurenai as she came closer to Naruto and kneeled down to heal the boy but before she could do anything she was stopped by the boy

"DON'T!!! don't touch me before it'll fell off!! AHH"

"Naruto let me take a look at it. I'm sure it's not that bad"

"NO!! I want granny Tsunade!!! "

"but-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kurenai stood up and looked at Shino "Shino take him to the hospital, and as for you Kiba, we need to talk"

"WAIT!!" yelled Naruto "don't leave me. I don't trust anyone. You're a jonin…..and I want you to take me to granny Tsunade. My life….is….in your……hands"

* * *

"you called for me Tsuande sama?" said Kakashi as he entered the room where Tsunade, Sakura and Hinata were waiting for him

"yeah Kakashi" said Tsunade "Take off your clothes and sit on the bed"

"e..excuse me??"

"take off your clothes and sit on the bed"

"w..why?" he asked with confusion

"medical checkup"

"but I don't need a medical checkup"

"Kakashi, you have heard about swine flu didn't you?"

"yes, I did"

"and do you have any medical background knowledge about this disease?"

"no"

"then shut up and do what you've been told"

Kakashi who was still pretty confused looked at the two young kunoich who stood giggling beside the blonde, there was no way to took off his clothes in the front of his students and yet there was no way to protest the Hokage but it was worth a shot "bu-"

"Hatake, take off your shirt now!"

"….f…fine, and what are they going to do?" he asked pointing at the two girls

"they're medical students Kakashi, what do you think they are going to do? Now, shirt off please"

"….hai"

"I can't believe that we're really going to see his face" whispered Sakura excitedly to her fellow kunoich as poor Kakashi had to take off his vest and shirt leaving him only in his pants and of course his precious mask. He came to sit on the bed and was ready to be examined by Tsunade

"ahem, your mask Kakashi"

"what's with my mask?"

"take it off"

"what for?"

"I need to check up on your tonsils"

"my tonsils are fine"

"Kakashi"

"fine, fine" and here came the time when Kakashi had to take off his mask and so he did.

Both Sakura's and Hinata's jaws dropped at the sight of the mask less Kakashi who turned out to be probably the most handsome guy in Konoha if not in the Fire Country.

It took the girls a while before they got out of their states and began whispering to each other "speaking of perfect face dimensions….. he..he's so…so" Sakura began just to be finished by Hinata

"gorgeous?"

"if that word can give its' justice"

"now I'm glad that we chose him for Kurenai sensei. They're going to make a nice couple"

"can you imagine how cute their kids are going to be?" said Sakura when the door suddenly opened revealing Shizune

"Tsunade sama!!!!! It's Naruto!!!!"

"_just in time" _thought Tsunade with a smirk before putting on a terrified, worried expression "No!! My Boy!!! What happened?!!"

"he got in a fight with Kiba and it seems that Akamaru attacked him!!!!!"

Tsunade turned around to face the girls before streaming out with authority "Sakura!! Hinata!! Come with me" then she changed her attention to the still mask less Kakashi "and you stay here and don't move!!! Don't even breathe!"

"but what about Naruto?" he asked worriedly as he grabbed his shirt attempting to dress up

"don't worry about him. As for you, I'm going to send a nurse right now to check up on you so don't dress up" she said snatching Kakashi's shirt from his hands and took a step forward towards the door when she remembered that she forgot something. So she turned around once again this time snatching Kakashi's mask "we ran out of gauze. Naruto may be in need to it" she said and looked back at Sakura and Hinata and gave them a nod before running out from the room.

The girls already knew what was on the blonde's mind. They have to prevent Kakashi from covering his face till Kurenai's arrival. Hinata was the first to move and she grabbed Kakashi's vest before she stormed off from the room saying "Naruto may suffer from hypothermia, you don't mind if we'll use your vest to warm him up right?"

Then Sakura snatched Kakashi's headband from his forehead saying "we may need this to stop the hemorrhage" and she left the room.

Kakashi blinked in confusion not knowing what to think about what just happened, he didn't have the time to blink again before Shizune stormed into the room grabbing all the sheets and quickly followed the girls out "as Tsuande sama said, we ran out of gauze" she said and closed the door leaving a very confused Kakashi inside.

* * *

Tsunade along with her protégés made their way to the ER, each of them trying their best to hold their laughs. In a couple of seconds they've reached the ER where Naruto's screams filled the halls _"he's pretty convincing" _Tsuande thought to herself with a smirk on her face as she walked through the hall where she saw Kurenai along with Shino and Kiba who waited outside the room where they've admitted Naruto.

"Naruto's inside?" she asked

"yes" replied the genjutsu mistress "although Naruto didn't give me the chance to see how bad the injury is"

"don't worry about that, leave everything to me" said the blonde before she continued "Kurenai while I'll be working on Naruto, I want you to check up on one patient for me ok?"

"but I don't have the license to do so"

"but you do have basic medical information. The staff is on a break, and the patient seems to be in a hurry so he can't wait until I'll finish with Naruto"

"so what should I do?"

"just a basic flu examination. Take this stethoscope with you, you'll be in need to it" said Tsunade as she handed the device over to Kurenai before adding "oh, and if he'll ask about his clothes, just tell him that we ran out of gauze"

"ran out of gauze?" asked Kurenai confused

"you don't have to know the details, now go. Room 205"

* * *

Kakashi sat on the bed, swinging his legs lazily waiting for someone to show up, wondering when he'll get his clothes back and more importantly his mask, as it wasn't in his intentions to show off his face to everyone in the hospital _"ugh, I hate this place" _he thought "_I wonder if they really ran out of gauze?......yeah right. I'm sure the girls did it just to see my face. Well, until I'll get my clothes back, I'll entertain myself a little" _he said to himself as he took out his book from his pouch. He opened it and scanned carefully each line _"where were we….Junko went to Miku's apartment to apologize….hmm…it's going to be a naughty reunion heheh" _.

It was just getting interesting when Kakashi heard a knock on the door "come in" he called a bit disappointed to be interrupted in his reading as he hid the book back into his pocket

"I'm sorry to make you wait, but I couldn't find te-…….." Kurenai couldn't believe her own eyes, was she hallucinating and she herself need a doctor? Or was it for real, top less, mask less Kakashi Hatake?

Kakashi's cheeks went slightly red at the sight of Kurenai who also blushed at the sight of her fellow jonin in such condition. And for the first time in his life, the copy ninja didn't know what to do or what to say. He automatically tried to hide his face under his mask just to find it that it's no longer there. Actually it just hit him that he's sitting there bare chesetd in the front of his hot colleague which only made him blush harder. He take a quick look around the room trying to find something to cover his face, but unfortunately all the things that could've been used as a cover were taken just a moment ago by Shizune. Then an idea stroke his head. He quickly reached his pouch to take out his book and with it cover his face, but then he thought about what will Kurenai think of him if he'll cover his face with a porn? And was there really a point in covering his face after she had already seen it?

"…I….I…" Kurenai stuttered trying to find the words in her head as Kakashi's bare face still amazed her _"I didn't know that Kakashi is….is…….SO HOT!"_ she thought not believing how handsome this guy was. It took her awhile to sort all of what was going through her mind and eventually she finally managed to speak "I was told to…to check up on a patient in room 205….I guess…I'm in the wrong room "

Kakashi gave out a nervous laughter as he rubbed the back of his head while saying "..it looks that I am that patient"

"oh….well….then I should examine….you…right?"

"..I….I guess so"

"…ok" Kurenai took a deep breath as she approached the jonin. Kakashi from the other hand was getting more and more nervous with each step the kunoichi took in his direction. He could feel his blood starting to boil inside his vessels as his temperature rose causing him to sweat

_"oh my god. Jiraiya was right. I do sweat like a pig" _he thought to himself as he tried his best to retain the raising pressure inside him, but the contact with Kurenai's hand which was placed on his chest at the right moment didn't help at all, instead it just made it a lot worse.

But all that Kurenai was trying to do was just to auscultate him with the stethoscope. The kunoichi herself felt her cheeks going another sheds of red as the blood rushed through her entire body from just seeing that well toned torso _"pull yourself together Kurenai! It just like if you were doing this to any other patient. Be professional for god sake!!"_

Kakashi's heart was beating like crazy, pumping hard all of his blood right into his cheeks and other parts of his body as his gaze fell right upon Kurenai's full red lips _"stop staring at her lips like that!!! Stop staring at that…at that full, tasty lips…OH MY GOD! What am I saying???" _he thought finally being able to lower his gaze away from her lips. But unfortunately for him, his gaze fell right upon her heavenly, totally feminine chest_ "why did I began reading that last chapter form Icha-Icha! God! That's just too much!! Have mercy!!"_ It was getting hot. Way too hot for the poor jonin, who felt like if he was about to explode.

"ok Kakashi, take a deep breath"

Kurenai's voice kind of shook Kakashi out of his thoughts and he finally managed to look away, however now he had another problem to worry about _"I….I can't breathe"_

When Kurenai didn't get any response, she looked up at her colleague from the corner of her eyes. She could see that he was pretty tense and wondered if she was the reason behind those red cheeks which in her opinion made him look cute "I think your lungs are clear"

Kakashi finally breathed out as Kurenai pulled back to put the stethoscope away, but this state of relief didn't last for too long as the genjutsu mistress placed her hand on the jonin's neck causing him to become tense all over again "let's see how your tonsil are doing. Open your mouth and say ahh"

"..a…a….ah…" Kakashi was now forced to look directly at her, causing his cheeks to go another shed of red. He didn't remember himself blushing that hard in his entire life. And as Kutrenai was busy examining his throat, his gaze fell upon her beautiful crimson eyes. He got so lost in their depth that he even forgot about her being so close and just let himself melt in the beauty in the front of him.

Kurenai finished examining her fellow's throat and found nothing to be worried about. Giving it a final look she looked up, with her hands still on his neck and said "I think th-"

Kurenai blushed as her gaze met his, she could feel her heart starting to pound against her chest as the two kept starting at each other without saying anything.

"..so…do…I have..the swine flu?" Kakashi spoke softly breaking the silence

"…swain flu?" Kurenai asked, her hands still around Kakashi's neck

"…then…for what…was….the checkup..for?"

"oh…right….no…you don't..have…swine flu"

_"interesting" _thought Jiraiya with a perverted grin on his face as he watched the couple from the tight ventilation shaft where he was present just above the room _"they should make these shafts a little bigger" _The toad sage thought to himself as he took out his note book and wrote _"Icha Icha Medicine..A Virgin's Story…hahah It's going to be a bestseller. I can even make a series of this. I should make a commercial or something for this book. Maybe a poster, or no better, I'll make an appearance in the radio" _

Badum! Badum! "…so…if you…finished..…can I get…..my…clothes..back?" asked Kakashi, his heart pounding like crazy in his chest as he found himself leaning in towards Kurenai

_"Icha Icha Medicine or Nurse/Patient romances. Stories of romantic relationships behind the scenes of modern medical life. Order your copies NOW!! Man!! I'll become rich!!!" _

"they told me….to…tell you..that…they… ran..out..of…..gauze" replied Kurenai softly with red cheeks as Kakashi's face was only a couple of inches away, her heart pounding hard in her chest as she closed her eyes waiting for Kakashi to take her lips in a sweet kiss.

"WHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud voice of something breaking could be heard in the room before the ceiling collapsed on the floor along with the toad sage, filling the entire room with dust.

The two quickly backed away from each other blushing heavily and looked at the white haired man who slowly stood to his feet sweeping off the dust from his clothes and hair

" *cough, cough* don't worry about me kids *cough, cough* return to what you were doing"

"JIRAIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jiraiya froze in his place after hearing Tsunade's angry tone, he slowly turned back to see not a very happy Hokage at the door together with Shizune and members of teams 7 and 8

Both Naruto and Kiba gasped at the sight of Kakashi without his mask "HOT DAMN!"

Kakashi blushed again and rubbed his head while looking to the ground with embarrassment as he felt all of the eyes directed towards him, and that was rather something that he wasn't used to. Although one pair of eyes was directed towards the toad sage, sending a massive amount of killing intent which made Jiraiya more tense than before "I know what are you thinking Tsuna, but I swear that I wasn't peeping at the nurses' dress room"

"save this shit for someone else" replied the blonde as she walked towards Jiraiya while cracking her knuckles

"....this is gonna hurt"

* * *

This is it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review.

I'm really grateful to all of you who took the time to review the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Thanks a lot. Although I'm a little disappointed in the number of reviews but well, what can I say? I'd just like to see what do you think of this story, couz your opinion really matters. Anyway, the rate of the next update will be directly proportional to the number of reviews, see ya!


	6. Chiquita

Kurenai enjoyed the warm sun and the cool ocean breeze the stroke her face as she walked down the shore, the waves gently hitting her feet on the most beautiful beach she have ever seen in her life. She took a deep breath, letting the air fill all of her body, before letting out a deep and happy sigh while she scanned her beautiful surroundings. Then out of the sudden, she noticed someone emerging from the water.

_"Oh god!." _She said to herself, feeling her cheeks going red at the sight of Kakashi, who just got out from the water and ran in her direction. He was wearing nothing but his red beach shorts, which was actually nothing to be weird about since he was swimming. The crimson eyed beauty watched absentmindedly the wet Copy ninja. The salty water dripping down his form, reflecting the sun raise that illuminated his heavenly well toned chest.

Kurenai got so lost in her thoughts while studying her fellow's jonin wet body, that she completely forgot about where she was as she drifted away for awhile. She flinched when she felt him lifting her up in bridal style causing her cheeks to go another shed of red as she found her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Don't be afraid from the ocean Kurenai. I'm here to provide your safety." He said in a sexy tone and began leaning in.

Badum. Badum _"OH MY GOD!."_

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Kurenai flinched and came to sit on the bed giving out a big sigh of relief _"It was just a dream." _she thought before turning off the alarm._"Why did I watch Baywatch yesterday?." _She gave another small sigh and returned to lay down, covering her face with her pillow. "_Who could've guessed that Kakashi is so hot? I can't believe that we almost kissed yesterday. I guess..or was it my imagination? Ugh, I have to stop thinking about him. We're just fellow ninja and nothing else. And I can't have any feeling towards him…but…..but he looked so cute…Kurenai shut up! Stop talking nonsense. But why the hell is my heart pounding? Ugh, I'm so exhausted, I have to stop thinking about him and get some rest. How am I going to survive the training with my students if I'll be in such state. " _She thought before removing the pillow from her face. "I just need to relax. Konoha's hot springs will do just fine."

* * *

At the same time, Kakashi had already gotten up and was in the kitchen having a breakfast. Well, at least it was in his intention to have a breakfast but instead, he had his face buried in the empty plate on the kitchen's table as the headache from his last sleepless night didn't allow him to function normally.

_"God….I think I'm going to die."_

Indeed, the jonin's head was about to explode, not only because of the headache he had from the lack of sleep, but also from Teletubbies song. Apparently Biscuit was watching his favorite show on tv, singing happily with the 4 colorful Teletubies in the cheerful and fun Teletubbyland.

"Over the hills and far away,

Teletubbies come to play ...

Time for teletubbies,

time for teletubbies,

time for teletubbies..."

_"Ugh, I'm dying….I'm so exhausted. To think that I broke the alarm on purpose so it'll not bother me… I don't even feel like getting up and turn that tv off."_

"Tinkywinky!

Dipsy!

Laalaa!

Po!

Teletubbies!"

_"And I thought that 50 Cent was going to kill me. Now I have to deal with this stupid song, with these stupid Teletubbies, in the stupid Teletubbyland." _

Once again, Biscuit's happiness was brutally disturbed by Pakkun, who knocked his fellow ninken down, turning the tv off much to Kakashi's relief.

"..Thanks…Pakkun." Said Kakashi sleepily with his face still in the plate. Now, finally he could get some rest, but unfortunately for him, Biscuit who just recovered from the previous blow launched one in return toward the small petite pug, which sent him flaying across the room.

With Pakkun out of the way, Biscuit turned the tv back on to watch Teletubbies, just to find that the song was already over much to his disappointment.

"Ohhhh, because of you, I didn't hear the whole song."

Pakkun slowly got and faced Biscuit before replaying. "Like I care. Now, turn that stupid show off."

"Hey! This show isn't stupid! I don't make fun from your show, so don't make fun of Teletubbies."

"You're not making fun from my show, because there's nothing stupid in it."

"Dragonball K. Even the name it stupid!."

"It's Dragonball Z you moron!."

"Whatever! It's the stupidest thing I've seen in my whole life! A guy with a tail that you can't even tell if he's a human being or a monkey, flying on that stupid flying cloud. Who always dies at the end of each season just to be revived in the beginning of the next one. It's a stupid show that will not teach you anything useful!."

"Will not teach anything useful? Hello! It teaches you cool fighting moves and awesome fighting strategies . Don't even compare that Teletubbies of yours to that!. I don't know which is more stupid. Stupid Teletubbies running and rolling on their bellies laughing, or that stupid sun with the face of a baby who is also laughing. Teletubbies is for sure a stupid show that will not teach you anything useful.!"

"That's not true!."

"Oh excuse me, it does teach you one thing. How to have a horrible fashion taste.!"

"What do you mean Pakkun?"

"A purple thing, carries along with it a red purse. That's a fashion suicide!."

"It's Tinkywinky and it not just a red purse. It's a magic bag!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."

The two dogs flinched and looked blankly at their master who just yelled.

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" Yelled Kakashi with frustration as he lifted his head from the plate a looked at his precious dogs with his hair sticking up in every direction. "I don't care why that Dragon-something is so interesting and which of the Teletubbies carry a red purse!"

"It's not a purse! It's a magic bag!" Interrupted Biscuit.

"WHO CARES?"

"Why are you yelling at us?." Asked Biscuit.

"Yeah." Added Pakkun. "You read that stupid book of yours. Watch this stupid show with stupid human beings running on the beach…What was its' name?"

"Baywatch." Finished Biscuit.

"Exactly. And then you can't sleep because you're having these dreams with Kurenai in red bikini."

"I'm not having dreams about Kurenai, and I definitely don't watch Baywatch!" Replied Kakashi with slight red cheeks.

"Oh yes you do!" Replied both dogs in unison.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"NO I DON'T."

"I'll be ready.." Replied Pakkun singing with Biscuit finishing each verse.

"I'll be ready.."

"Never you fear.."

"No don't you fear.."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Kakashi. " I only watched Baywatch yesterday because I couldn't sleep, and there was nothing better to watch anyway."

"Yeah, yeah." Replied Pakkun sarcastically. "Do me a favor Kakashi, go and ask her out."

"..E…Excuse me?"

"Yeah boss, even though we are just dogs but we know that you REALLY like Kurenai-chan."

Kakashi's cheeks went another shed of red after hearing this. "I do not like Kurenai. I mean….I do like her but just like a friend."

"My papa was saying the same thing and BAM!" Said Biscuit, slamming his pads against each other before continuing. "40 days later a miracle happened."

"What miracle?" Asked the Copy ninja confused.

Biscuit grinned widely. "ME!"

"A miracle? You rather meant a disaster." Commented Pakkun receiving a sharp look form Biscuit.

"That will not happen in my case Biscuit, couz me and Kurenai are just friends and nothing more. I don't feel anything towards her but friendship." Replied Kakashi.

"Bullshit." Replied Pakkun.

Kakashi's head just dropped as he gave off a small sigh. _"Why did I taught these dogs how to talk?"_

"May I give you an advice?" Asked Biscuit.

Kakashi looked up at the dog confused, wondering what kind of advice could his little dog give him. "What advice?"

"Do something with yourself, couz you look miserable. Kurenai-chan will never even look at you, if you'll look like that."

Pakkun nodded. "He's right. You look so skinny and pale. Maybe you should go to the beach." He said grinning.

"Don't say to word beach in my presence." Replied Kakashi. _"However, some relax in the hot springs would be nice. By this time, there shouldn't be many people there. I should give it a try." _

* * *

Meanwhile at the Inuzuka mansion, Kiba decided to have a party to celebrate their success of seeing Kakashi's bare face as well as the success of giving to his sensei something to dream about. He just finished making a list of all the things that he needed for the party and now was the time to buy all of these stuff, and then of course invite everyone.

"Yosh Akamaru! The list is done. Before we will go to buy all of the stuff, I want you to help me in convincing someone to do something."

"Rough!"

Kiba smirked and made his way out of his house. It took him just a couple of seconds before he made it to the target. Kakashi's house. However, the Copy ninja wasn't targeted this time but his precious dogs, Pakkun and Biscuit. Taking a good look around him to make sure that the Jonin wasn't there, he searched for an opened window to break in, but luckily for him, he found the dogs napping outside.

"Hi!" Greeted Kiba.

"Rough!"

The dogs merely opened their eyes and glanced at the visitor.

"I have a mission for the two of you." Said the Inuzuka boy smirking. "And it's top secret."

Biscuit's ears perked at the sound of 'top secret' and quickly got up, seeming to be interested in what kind of a mission Kiba had in his planning. Pakkun from the other side showed no interest at all, and just rolled his eyes before giving a laud yawn and returned to his nap.

Kiba looked down at the pug, feeling a bit disgraced by the lack of respect the dog had for him. "You're not interested Pakkun?"

"Nope."

"Don't worry about him." Said Biscuit. "He's a loser. I'm listening."

"A LOSER?" That word seemed to knock Pakkun off as the dog suddenly stood up and faced the offender. "Who do you call a loser? Loser!"

"Could you shut up and listen to me?" Ordered Kiba.

The two dogs looked up and this time they both obeyed as they came to sit. "It'll better be something good couz I'm not in a mood." Said Pakkun.

"I can see that." Replied Kiba before saying. "I want you to spy on Kakashi."

"What do you mean by spying?" Asked Biscuit.

"You know, like where is he going? What is he doing? Who comes to visit him? If there're any women lurking around him?"

"Women?" Pakkun laughed. "When pigs will learn how to fly."

"So can you do it?"

Pakkun gave the boy a suspicious look. "You expect us to spy on our master? Us, dogs? Humans' bests friends? You want us to spy on the hand which feeds us?"

"Yeah." Added Biscuit. "How do you expect us to do something so low like that?"

"Our first word was 'ka'" Said Pakkun.

"Ka? That's not even a word." Said Kiba.

"Yeah, but when I repeated ka twice I got Kaka. And when I turned 4 months old I was able to say Kakashi." replied Pakkun proudly.

"Like I care." Replied Kiba. "Are you going to do it or not?"

"No way." Replied both of the dogs in unison.

Kiba sighed. "Ok, how about that? If you'll agree to spy on Kakashi, I'll hook you up with one of my sis's dogs."

"You want us to betray our master in exchange for a date?" Asked Pakkun with disgust.

"Akamaru, help me out here?" Pleaded Kiba with frustration as it seemed that Kakashi's dogs weren't willing to spy on their master.

Akamaru looked at his master before returning his attention to the dogs. "_Guys, please. If you'll not agree he'll keep sulking about that all the day just like Shino does."_

"That will be your problem." Replied Pakkun.

_"But, that will make your master really happy."_

"I can't see how spying on Kakashi can make him happy."

_" They want to get Kakashi and Kurenai together."_

"Kurenai –chan? You should've told that before!" Replied Biscuit excitedly. "Count me in!"

"That's great!" Shouted Kiba. "How about you Pakkun?"

Pakkun thought for awhile before replaying. "I'll help you in getting those two together. But I have my morals and I'm not going to spy on him."

"That's fine too I guess." Replied Kiba.

"Hey, and what about the date?"Asked Biscuit.

"What date?" Asked Kiba confused.

"You said that you'll hook me up with one of your sis's dogs?"

"Oh that. It happens that my sis have a cute dog just like you. Come by my house later to meet up with her."

"And what's her name?"

"Chiquita"

"Chiquita?" A small shed of pink appeared on Biscuits face. "Pakkun, I just fell in love."

* * *

_"Ahhh that feels….so…good."_

Thought Kurenai as she sank her body in the hot water of the Konoha's hot spring. She relaxed herself and closed her eyes enjoying the hot water warming up her body.

"Mew."

Kurenai opened her eyes and saw a cat sitting on the wooden fence that separated the male's section of the spring. Her eyes widened when she saw what the cat was dragging with it. _"Oh my god! Isn't that my…..bra?" _She asked herself before she took a closer look at the cat. There was definitely a bra attached to the cat's leg, but was it for sure hers?

"Mew."

The genjutsu mistress quickly stood up. Wrapping the towel around her body, she ran towards the changing room. Apparently she forgot to close her locker as it was wide open and some of her clothes were lying on the floor _"Damn it. My bra is missing." _After tiding up her clothes she returned to the pool and looked up at the cat who was still sitting on the fence. "Hey, kitty." She called softly, not wanting to scare the cat off.

"Mew."

"Good kitty, come here."

The cat just glanced at the crimson eyed kunoichi before turning around and jumping to other side along with Kurenai's bra.

"NO KITTY! BAD KITTY!" Kurenai called but with no use as the cat was already gone. "Ugh, I really hate cats." She muttered as she made her way to the fence. _"I hope that there's no one there." _She hoped as she climbed the fence and took a look. Luckily, it was still empty that early in the morning, and there was no one around expect for the cat still holding her bra.

Afraid of scaring the cat off along with her bra, instead of jumping directly into the other side, she decided to walk in from the front door.

By that time, Kakashi just made it to the hot springs and get off all of his clothes. Wrapping a small towel around his waist he left the locker room and went towards the pool.

"Mew." The cat mewed as it rubbed its' body around Kakashi leg.

The Copy ninja looked down at the cat. "Hey kitty." He smiled as he said so and kneeled down. "What do you have here?" He asked as he noticed something wrapped around the cat's leg. Releasing the cat from the cloth, he stood up and took a closer look at it. His cheeks turned red when he realized what was he holding.

"Kitty?"

Kakashi froze when he heard a female's voice, he quickly turned around to see that it was no other than Kurenai, wearing nothing but a small towel wrapped around her body. She didn't seem to notice him as she was busy looking for the cat.

"Kitt-AHHHHHHHHH." The genjutsu mistress screamed when her gaze fell on Kakashi who was also wearing nothing except for a small towel wrapped around his waist.

Kakashi blushed heavily "..I…I'm sorry..I..I thought..wait? What are you doing here? That's men's section? I think…."

"I…I…Well….You see…" Kurenai stuttered with red cheeks not knowing what to say. The good news was that she actually found her bra. The bad news was that Kakashi was holding it. It couldn't be worse. She never felt so embarrassed in her whole life and she could feel like if she was about to burn out from shame. Seeing Kakashi in almost naked form didn't make it easier for the kunoichi to come up with something as her mind raced in a completely different direction, causing her cheeks to become even more red than they already were.

Kakashi wasn't feeling any better as he couldn't get the fact that Kurenai was in the front of him wrapped only in towel out of his head, causing a large amounts of blood to rush to parts of his body that he didn't want.

"Mew."

The cat's voice seemed to shook the two Jonins out of their thoughts as they both looked down the creature. When Kurenai saw the cat she remembered the reason that putted her in such awkward situation. Lifting her head up she snatched her bra from Kakashi's hand. "..T..That's m..mine." She muttered before disappearing in a swirl of petals.

With the kunoichi out of his sight, the Copy ninja breathed out in relief, before looking up at his hand that was holding the bra. Then it just hit him _"OH MY GOD! That was…K..Kurenai's bra?" _He thought as his eyes widened. _"Hot springs? What was I thinking? I need an icy cold bath!" _

* * *

"MOVE YOUR ASS INUZUKA!" ordered Tsume with authority from her 16 years old son who was comfy on the couch watching the tv with his feet on the coffee table.

"Mom, can't you see that I'm watching."

"It's your party if I remember. Then stand up and help me out with the food!"

"Bt-" Kiba was about to protest when the doll bell rang.

**DING**

"I'll get it!"

Tsume just sighed. "That boy is really useless."

Kiba went towards the door and opened it to see that it was no other than Biscuit. "Oh. You're here for Chiquita?"

"Uhm" Nodded Biscuit blushing.

"Come in." Replied the boy as he returned to the living room and jumped on the couch. "Akamaru, call Chiquita."

Akamru nodded and went to bring the small dog, while Biscuit waited anxiously for Chiquita. After awhile Chiquita appeared in the living room causing Biscuit's heart to pound faster. _"She's….beautiful." _He thought to himself as he eyed the dog in the front of him.

_"Hi." _She greeted with a smile causing the ninken to blush.

Biscuit realized something as he watched Chiquita. And that thing was that he fell in love.

**I can be your hero, baby.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**I'll stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

"Do you hear that Chiquita?" He asked.

Chiquita looked around before returning her attention to Biscuit. _"Hear what?." _She asked.

"The angels are singing."

_"Oh that, no it's just Kiba. He's watching MTV." _

"Oh."

* * *

It was the time of the party and Sakura made her way towards the Inuzuka mansion. As she walked through the streets an idea stroke her mind as she passed by Sasuke's house. _"Since Sasuke is also invited, why not ask him to go to the party together?" _She thought to herself as she stood on the doorstep and knocked on the door.

A couple of seconds later, Sasuke appeared in the doorway. "What is it?" He asked in his usual cold tone.

Sakura eyed her teammate with confusion as she noticed that the Uchiha boy was wearing a pair of pants and an undershirt. "You're still not ready?."

"Ready?"

"You know, for the party. I was just passing by and I thought that since we're all invited we can go there together."

"Humph."

"What? Kiba didn't invite you?"

"He did."

"And?"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing what I've told to him. I have better things to do than attending some stupid parties."

"But I thought tha-"

"You thought wrong. Oh, and about that stupid plan about bringing Kakashi and Kurenai together, I'm out of it."

Sasuke's tone hurt Sakura a little, however she should've expect it. It wasn't that Sasuke was treating her differently, it was always like that. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"Anything else?"

"No.…goodnight Sasuke."

* * *

**DING**

"The first guest!" Said Kiba excitedly as he walked toward the door to welcome the guest who first arrived. To his surprise it was Jiraiya who actually wasn't invited "Wha-"

"PARTY TIME!" Said the Toad sage, a little bruised from Tsunade's yesterday's beating as he stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you're doing a party. Am I wrong?"

"No. But I don't remember inviting you."

"But you did invited Tsunade right?"

"Has she invited you?"

"…Ehh…."

**DING **

_"Phew. Saved." _Thought Jiraiya as Kiba went to welcome the second guest.

"H- What the hell?"

"HAHAHA, what a youthful ideas to make a party!" Greeted Gai vigorously as he stepped inside, along with his team. "Tell me, is my eternal rival Kakashi going to come?"

"Since he also wasn't invited he probably will." Replied Kiba sarcastically, being a little irritated by the fact that uninvited guest began to show up before the ones who he actually invited.

Minutes later, the Inuzka yard was filled with guests, both invited and uninvited ones. Kiba was running from one person to another to make sure that everyone was having a great time and to be sure that there's nothing else broken. The boy could only hope that his mom, who seemed to enjoy the company will not notice her favorite vase that was broken by Jiraiya after receiving a powerful slap from Tsunade for trying to touch something he shouldn't touch. Otherwise, he'll probably spent the rest of his life in the hospital, as his mom will make his world a living hell. Gai was making pushups with Lee, saying that working out with music in the background is very youthful, a fact that Lee totally supported. Neji was sitting on the bench with his arms crossed while Ten-ten was sitting right next to him with slightly red cheeks. Choji was enjoying the served food along with his father, who asked Kiba's mother if he could make some barbeque since there was a lot of people to feed. Kiba's mother agreed but only under one condition and that was if Choza would teach her his barbeque recipe. Shino was supervising on shogi match between Shikamaru and his father. Anko was updating her gossip database with Ino. While Inoichi was having a conversation with Tsunade and Shizune.

Naruto form the other side was feeling very nervous, as he approached Hinata who was sitting alone on one of the benches and watched the guests with a smile. _"Naruto! Calm down" _He said to himself as he took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Hi."

Hinata looked up at Naruto. "..Hi." She replied with a smile, her cheeks going slightly red.

"Um…Tthis is for you."

Hinata looked at Naruto's hand and noticed that he was holding a white lily. "A lily?"

"Your favorite right?"

Hinata looked up again at Naruto who was also slightly blushing. "How did you know?." She asked as she accepted the flower and stood up to her feet, facing the blue-eyed boy.

"I…Well…" The boy rubbed his head nervously as he thought about what he should say. His eyes widened when he felt Hinata's lips on his cheek giving him a quick kiss "W…What was that f..for?" He asked with a smile.

"…For the flower…Thank you." She replied blushing not believing that she just did what she did.

"Um..So….Do you want…To dance?"

"Sure."

In a more secluded part of the yard, Sakura was sitting on the grass with her back leaned against a tree. She felt hurt by the way Sasuke treated her earlier as a small tear rolled down her cheek which she quickly wiped just to let another one to roll again.

"What's up?"

Sakura flinched and looked besides her to see that Kiba came to sit next to her "Kiba?"

"Were you crying?"

"N..No. Something just caught up in my eye."

"It's because of Sasuke right?"

Sakura didn't replay and looked to the floor with a small sigh escaping her lips.

"He's a loser, who doesn't deserve someone like you." He said trying to cheer the girl up but it didn't seem to work, as the kunoichi was still looking to the ground. "Do you know what will make you feel better?"

Sakura looked up at the Inuzuka boy with confusion as he grabbed her hand and helped her to stand up.

"Let's dance."

"No Kiba. I'm not in a mood."

"Oh c'mon. You can't say no to the host right?"

"I…." Sakura was going to thank Kiba and refuse but then she changed her mind. She was here to have fun and not to weep about some Uchiha guy. "Ok."

* * *

Kurenai just returned from the grocery store and walked through the streets holding 4 bags, 2 in each hand. That was when she passed by the Inuzuka mansion just to discover that her lovely student was making a party. "I can't believe he didn't invite me!"

"You're not the only one."

Kurenai looked behind to see that it was Kakashi.

"I believe you need some help with those?" He asked as he came closer and took the bags from Kurenai.

"It's ok Kakashi. They're not heavy." She replied trying to take the bags back but Kakashi insisted and eventually won.

"Besides, you deserve some privilege since you were ditched by your own student." He said with a slight chuckle.

"You weren't invited either."

"Yeah, but it's your student who is making a party and not mine."

"No need to remind me." She replied with a sigh as the two began to walk towards her apartment. Minutes later they were already there, and Kakashi placed the bags on the kitchen's table.

"Thank you Kakashi."

"You're welcome." Replied Kakashi slightly blushing from under his mask. "Goodnight." He said and turned around when he heard Kurenai calling.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned back and faced the kunoichi. "Yes?"

"I….I'm sorry about…You know…About what happened in the morning."

"What are you sorry for? You just wanted to take back your bra-I mean your underwear-I mean your..cloth." _"Bite yourself Hatake." _

Kurenai blushed and looked to the floor a little embarrassed as she remembered the incident that happened earlier in the morning.

_"She looks so cute when she blushes." _The Jonin thought to himself as he watched the kunoichi in the front of him. "Well, I think I should go." He said and stretched out his arm as he was willing to shake his hand with Kurenai's, as an appropriate way to say goodbye. However as he raised his hand Kurenai moved forward and his hand accidentaly landed on her breast.

Kakashi quickly backed away. "I AM SO SORRY." He apologized blushing heavily "I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOUCH IT I SWEAR."

"..I…It's…..Ok." Replied Kurenai, her face as red as tomato.

"No really, I'm really really sorry. I had no intention to touch it. I swear!" He added nervously.

"..It's ok Kakashi..Really."

Kakashi was getting more and more nervous that he didn't noticed that he started talking nonsense. "Reading Icha Icha has nothing to do with what I just did. Not that I did it on purpose, couz it was totally an accident. I AM not a pervert like Shizune san is thinking."

"Kakashi-"

"I don't have any filthy thoughts. And I'm not having any dreams about you under sexual content. Even today when I saw you only in a towel. Nothing. Completely nothing. Not that I'm a gay or something, couz you're definitely hot and-"

"W..What?"

"What?" It was when Kakashi realized that he said too much. "Goodnight." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a very confused and a bit shocked Kurenai.

"What?"

* * *

Well, that's it with this chapter. I hope you liked it. Review ^_^

I'm a little worried about the last scene, I'm not sure if you're going to like it or not. I was going to delete for the very end but then I changed my mind since I already wrote it.

Peace with ya!


	7. Just Say Yes!

HEYA! Finally, I finished writing this chapter. I'm being very busy lately and I don't have much time to write, but I'll try to catch up and update more often. Big hugs for everyone who is reviewing ^_^ I REALLY appreciate it.

* * *

The sun had risen, and its' warm rays reflected on Hinata's white face as they entered through the window of her room. The young kunoichi stirred a little in her bed, being too lazy to open her eyes just yet. It was her day off anyway and there was no reason to wake up that early in the morning. She snoozed for the next couple of minutes before she slowly opened her eyes. It was when her gaze fell on the Lilly that was placed on the nightstand next to her bed. The same Lilly that she got from the handsome boy named Uzumaki last night. She smiled widely as she remembered Kiba's party and how much fun she had with Naruto. She lazily stretched her arm out of the sheets and grabbed the flower, brining it close to her face, breathing in the delicate scent of her favorite flower.

_"I love you so much Naruto-kun"_ she said to herself while eyeing the Lilly. She always knew about her feelings towards the boy and never tried to deny them, but it was her fear that kept her from confessing her love to him. The fear that he's not feeling the same way about her. But the slow pace in which their relationship was developing proved otherwise. Naruto finally showed Hinata that he's interested in her, which made her really happy. Although she knew that it still didn't mean anything, but she couldn't help it just to be happy. Her love for the young ninja continued to grow, and she just hoped that with time she'll be finally able to confess her feelings, and take her current friend-relationship with Naruto to a whole new level.

Giving out a happy sigh, she finally crawled out from her bed and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. After that, she got dressed and after having her hair done she went to have a breakfast.

"good morning father" she greeted politely with a bow as she entered the dining room and took her seat by the table.

"good morning" replied Hiashi, his tone as cold as usual, not bothering to look up at his daughter

"good morning Hinata" greeted Hanabi

"good morning" replied Hinata with a small smile as the servants served the food on the table.

Hiashi lifted his gaze up and eyed Hinata from the corner of his eye as the young kunoichi ate her breakfast. He wasn't very pleased with the fact that Naruto walked Hinata home last night and for sure he wasn't going to keep it to himself "Hinata"

Hinata looked up at her father with a surprised look on her face as it was very rare for Hiashi to talk to her unless it was just another comment on how weak she was in comparison with her younger sister Hanabi. Hinata knew that she wasn't the same girl anymore and that she had become so much stronger with the help of her sensei and her teammates. But even after becoming a chunin, Hiashi still kept seeing and treating her as an inferior to her sister which hurt her greatly "yes father?"

"stay away from the Kyubi boy"

Hinata was taken aback by Hiashi's stern sentence. Since when did he care about what was she doing and with who? "excuse me?"

"don't make me repeat myself. You heard what I said. I don't want to see you with that Kyubi ever again"

Hinata didn't like the name Hiashi addressed her friend, which made her grow a little angry. Naruto wasn't the Kyubi. He was a hero in which the whole village believed in. In which Hinata believed in. "he has a name father" she replied raising her voice, the angriness evident in her tone.

"watch your tone Hinata" replied Hiashi sternly before he continued "instead of going out with that loser, you should work on your ninja skills. Your sister Hanabi is mo-"

Hinata didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear what a lost cause she is, and that Hanabi is much more promising than her in being the heir of the Hyuga clan. And above all, she'll not allow her father to call Naruto a loser "enough father!" she said as she stood up while slamming her fists onto the table "he has a name! it's Naruto Uzumaki!"

Hiashi for sure didn't like his daughter's tone, nor the fact that the girl actually protested, and stood up against him for the very first time. He was about to stood up and say what was on his mind but before he could do so, the girl took off and ran out from her house.

* * *

Kakashi still half asleep was roaming in his kitchen, preparing for himself a big cup of coffee hoping that it'd wake him up. It has been another sleepless night as his dreams about Kurenai were getting more and more intense. The events from last day weren't helping either as they only added to the restlessness the jonin was in.

Slumping into the chair by the table, Kakashi yawned heavily before he took a sip from his coffee. His head was spinning. That he could tell for sure as he felt his head becoming heavy before he closed his eyelids and fell on the table asleep.

Pakkun looked at his master before he shook his head and sighed _"poor guy" _he had never seen his master in such condition. For him, Kakashi already looked all pale and skinny. But now, he was only skin and bones with black shadows under his eyes. From Pakkun's point of view, he looked exactly like if he was swallowed by a cow, digested in its' four stomachs and then puked out. Thus the petite pug swore to himself that he'll never fall in love, believing that it was the reason for Kakashi's current condition.

Pakkun's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone tapping on the window. Coming to see he who or what it was, the dog looked up at the window to see the great sage Jiraiya, stepping inside into Kakashi's little apartment.

"Yo!" the white haired man greeted upon entering the kitchen, however Kakashi was too tired to notice the sannin as he still was asleep with his face on the table, the hot coffee still barely touched next to him.

After getting no replay, Jiariya looked at Miniato's student to see that the jonin was in his deep sleep. A mischievous grin appeared on his face before he took a deep breath as he swung his arm away and with full force, launched a slap across Kakashi's back while yelling loudly "WAKE UP KAKASHI"

Kakashi's eyes snapped wide open as he flinched and quickly lifted his head up "I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch it!" he stated quickly, still feeling a little woozy

Both Jiraiya and Pakkun raised their eyebrows "touch what?" they asked curiously with a perverted grins on their faces

"touch..ah, huh?" Kakashi finally snapped out from his state and looked around to see the toad sage standing beside him "Jiraiya sama? what are you doing here?" he asked in a sleepy tone as he rubbed his eye to get the sleepiness away.

"so close" muttered Jiraiya before he looked at the copy ninja with confusion. It was the first time he saw him in such condition, and he wondered what could have possibly caused it "what happened to you? You look like if you were chewed by a cow and then poked out"

Pakkun looked up at Jiraiya "you know, we can get along very well"

"I know, everybody loves me" Jiraiya replied proudly before returning his attention to Kakashi "seriously, what's up with you?"

Kakashi lazily stretched his arms over his head an yawned "I can't sleep lately" he replied while rubbing his neck "I've tried everything, from drinking a warm milk to all kinds of disgusting herbs, and I still can't have a peaceful sleep"

"do you know what will make you sleep like a baby?" asked Jiraiya

"what?" asked Kakashi as he drained the cup of his coffee in one gulp despite it being still hot

"get laid"

Kakashi choked after hearing this and spitted the coffee all over the table causing Jiraiya to burst out laughing

"I even know with who" commented Pakkun with a grin causing Kakashi's cheeks to go thousands shades of red

"shut up Pakkun!"

"hahaha" Jiraiya laughed, being very amused by the scene in the front of him. He couldn't help but to laugh at how Kakashi, one of the greatest shinobi he has ever met, was getting very uncomfortable around these stuff. After awhile, the sage's laughs cased "now seriously" he asked wearing a serious look on his face "what have you touched?"

Pakkun came to sit next to Jiraiya's leg and asked while wearing the exact serious look Jiraiya had "yeah, what have you touched?"

Kakashi tensed a bit as he replied stuttering "n..nothing"

A perverted grin appeared on Jiraiya's face "you touched something you shouldn't, don't cha?"

Kakashi wasn't willing to keep this conversation going "what are you doing here in the first place?"

Jiraiya wasn't a fool and he knew that Kakashi was trying to change the subject, which only made him believe that his theory was true, causing his grin to go wider "you did touch something you shouldn't hee hee. Way to go Kakashi! Keep it like this and perhaps you will not end having the title of the eldest virgin in the village hahahahahaha"

Kakashi didn't replay for Jiraiya's last comment and just crossed his arms looking away being very annoyed and irritated by the Sannin's remarks. And like that wasn't enough, Pakkun also had his 5 cents to add

"Jiraiya sama, let me correct yourself. Kakashi is already the eldest virgin in the village"

"I don't know Pakkun. There's still Gai on the way"

"don't count him. He's a lost cause. I'm only worried that my master will end up with this title in the whole nation"

"Pakkun. If you'll say another word, I'll kill you with my bare hands" stated Kakashi through grinned teeth

"chill out Kakashi" replied Jiraiya placing his hand on Kakashi's shoulder "I'm sorry if you felt insulted by these words. But if you'll not do something with this smell, what Pakkun said may become true"

"what smell?" asked Kakashi confused sniffing himself around "I just took a shower"

"I'm not talking about you but about your apartment. It stinks like dog's kennel. No wonder you're still a virgin. No woman would like to have sex in a place like this"

"CAN WE FINALLY CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" yelled Kakashi in frustration

"no no wait!" interrupted Pakkun having a very angry look on his face as he jumped on the table and faced the Toad Sage "What do you mean by 'it stinks like dog's kennel'?"

"yeah, what do you mean by that?"

Jiraiya looked around himself to see all Kakashi's dogs looking at him with an angry look "hahaha" he laughed nervously "nothing"

Kakashi sighed "Jiraiya sama, if you really don't have anything important to discuss, you'll excuse me cause I have some work to do"

"oh right, I almost forgot" stated Jiraiya as he came to sit by the table opposite to Kakashi "you see, I want to buy Tsunade something very special. And yeah, by special I mean something expensive. And I'm low on money so-"

"so you want to borrow some money from me right?"

"there you go Kakashi!"

"sorry, but I'm broke right now"

"WHAT! What kind of man are you? No woman, no money! You're useless" replied Jiraiya as he stood up and made his way towards the window through which he entered "I'm going to ask 'Flames Of Youth' for money" and with that line said, the Sannin got out from Kakashi's house.

Kakashi just sighed as he dropped his head being very depressed by the last conversation. Seriously, what kind of man was he? He was broke because he spent most of his money on paying the bills, while the rest he spent on a new Icha-Icha book that he purchased lately. Not only that, but he was already 29 and he still didn't have a girlfriend. Although this matter didn't affect Kakashi that much but it was kinda sad to see that even his dog started dating before he did.

"by the way, where is Biscuit?" the copy ninja asked as he looked around to see that one of his dogs is missing.

"where do you think? He's with Chiquita" Pakkun's eyes suddenly widened as he realized something "oh my god! That's terrible!"

"huh?"

"the puppies are coming!"

* * *

Naruto just finished his morning training and was going back to have his breakfast at Ichiraku's. He didn't get a chance to get out of the woods when he heard some noises. He thought that it was probably someone training so he ignored it and just continued walking towards Ichiraku's. But his curiosity took over as he wanted to see who else is working his ass out as by the sound of the noises of wood breaking it seemed that whoever that person was, was having a hell of a training.

Jumping from tree to tree, Naruto finally found the person who was training. But because he couldn't see who it was from the tree, he leapt down of it and bowed his head through the bushes. To his surprise it was Hinata. Jacking the big oak tree in the front of her with full force.

Hinata was feeling so angry and she found only one way to let all of it out, as she hit the tree with her now red, swollen and bloody hands. Her father's words cruelly ringing in her ears, that she's unworthy of the Hyuga name. Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued hitting the old oak, regardless of the pain she was feeling. Regardless from the blood that was now spilling down her hands.

"Hinata?"

Hinata flinched and backed away from the tree turning around to face the owner of the voice ".N…Naruto-kun? W..what are you doing here?" she asked hiding her hands behind her back.

"I just finished my morning training and I was heading towards Ichiraku's to have some ramen when I heard you training. Is..everything ok?" he asked with concern as he saw drops of blood laying on the ground.

"y..yeah. Everything is ok Naruto-kun" she replied before bringing her gaze to the floor. She flinched again and looked up as she felt Naruto's hands taking hers.

"I don't think that this is ok" he said as he studied her swollen hands

"it's ok Naruto-kun, it's just a-"

"scratch? I don't think so"

"I'll treated it once I'll go home"

"mine is closer from yours. Let's go, before you'll get an infection"

"but Naru-"

"no buts Hinata" he finished before he took out a kunai from his pouch and unzipped his black-orange jacket. Hinata looked at him confused wondering what he was doing. Everything became clear when the boy used the kunai to rip a part of his t-shirt and began wrapping it gently around Hinata's hands, before looking up at her and saying with a smile "this will do it for now. C'mon, let's go"

Hinata even didn't have the time to protest as the future Hokage grabbed her wrist and dragged her to his very small apartment. Indeed, his place wasn't that far away as they made it there just in a couple of minutes.

"please, come in" he welcomed with a slight blush as he opened the door and entered inside. He quickly began to pick up the clothes that laid scattered on the floor "sorry for the mess" he apologized with a harder blush as he picked up his underwear.

"no problem" replied Hinata with a slight blush as she looked around scanning the apartment. A small room that was both a kitchen and a living room separated for each other by a small table with only two chairs. There was also a small couch and a tv that was placed in the front of the couch. From where she was standing she could see another room which she could guess it was his bedroom by all the clothes that were laying there also on the floor. Next to his room was a small bathroom and that was it.

"take a seat" said Naruto, as he offered Hinata the chair by the table. Hinata nodded and came to sit "I'll bring the first aid kit" he said before he headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"huuuuuuuuuuuuu" he breathed out heavily as he leaned against the door _"there's no need to be nervous Naruto. That's just Hinata. Sitting there in you dirty apartment….gosh! I should've listen to Sakura when she told me to tide up this mess. Ok, stay cool. Now, we're going to find the first aid kit and tend Hinata's wounds. Right!" _taking a deep breath, he grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink, checked out himself in the mirror to make sure that everything is ok when something hit him. He quickly raised his arms and sniffed his armpits "ooof" . Poor Naruto was swept off his feet by his own odor, but what to expect from a person who just returned from his training? _"MAN! WHAT WILL HINATA THINK! Ok! There's no time to have a shower but maybe I'll be able to mask that stink by my deodorant _" and thus he reached out for the can and with a smile of relief he raised his ram again and sprayed the substance under his arm. His eyes widened when nothing came out _"NO! KAMI PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" _he shook the can again hoping it will work out. And again he raised his arm and waited….nothing "damn it" he cursed while throwing the can on the floor.

Hinata got a little bored as she waited for Naruto . It has been almost 10 minutes since the boy went to the bathroom to bring the kit but still didn't came back. Afraid of something being happened to him, she stood up and made her way towards the bathroom "Naruto-kun? Is everything ok?" she asked as she gently knocked on the door.

Naruto flinched after hearing Hinata's knock "oh yeah! Everything is ok….just….diarrhea!"

"oh"

Naruto hit his forehead _"DIARRHEA? STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"_

"if it is really bad, I can go to the pharmacist to bring something that will make you feel better"

"NO! I mean….aha!" Naruto opened the door holding up the kit "I found it!"

"are you feeling ok? I mean, diarrhea can be-"

"diarrhea? No, no. You thought that I said diarrhea? Hahah, no. I didn't say diarrhea I said…da…da….d"

Hinata waited for Naruto to finish his sentence as he searched through his mind for a word that is similar to the word diarrhea, but luckily for him he didn't find any, so he had to find another excuse "da…diarrhea! A band called diarrhea! I heard someone playing their music and I just enjoyed listening to it while I was in the bathroom looking for the kit. Do you know this band?"

"…no..actually I haven't. Is there really such a band?"

"..believe it or not but there is hahaha. Someday I'll bring you their cd hahaha" replied Naruto laughing nervously while rubbing his head "ok! now let's tend these wounds"

Hinata, still not so sure about the band that Naruto just mentioned, came to sit on the chair by the table while the boy started working on her wounds. They both blushed and their hearts skipped their own beats as Naruto gently cleaned up the wounds and wrapped a gauze around her hands.

"done!" said Naruto as he finished his work and stood up.

The girl was pretty surprised about the fact that the way Naruto treated her wounds was very professional "did you take some classes from Tsunade sama?"

"what do you mean?" Naruto asked confused before he began to tide up the mess he made while treating the girl.

"I'm talking about this" she said smiling while lifting her hands up

"oh that. No, but I have seen Sakura doing this like a million times during our missions. Why are you asking?"

"because you made a great job"

"really? Thanks!" replied Naruto smiling before a silent went between the two. Hinata blushed slightly as she looked to the floor while Naruto searched for some words in his head as he thought that a conversation about something other than a band called Diarrhea would be a good idea. But again, he couldn't come up with anything interesting.

"…I….I should go" said Hinata after awhile breaking the silence "thank you for everything"

"no need to tha…." Naruto once again was surprised by Hinata's lips sending a quick kiss upon his cheek "..thank me" he finished his sentence with red cheeks.

"bye" Hinata smiled, her cheeks red before she made her way out of Naruto's house.

"..b..bye. Oh Hinata!"

Hinata turned around "yes Naruto-kun?" she called as she stood outside the door.

"we'll meet at Kiba's"

"ok"

* * *

Jiraiya was having a walk around the village, looking for someone who'd lend him some money. However the toad sage couldn't find anyone, and whoever he asked told him that they were broke. He was getting short on time, as his and Tsunade's anniversary for their first kiss was just a week away. Although he knew that the blonde Hokage probably doesn't remember such a thing, but he thought that bringing something special on such occasion would mend her heart and maybe finally convince her to be together.

As he passed Ichiraku's restaurant he spotted a boy wearing a black-orange suit, sitting on one of the stools. He immediately knew that the boy was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. However, there was something rather unusual about the blonde, as instead of eating his all-time favorite ramen, the boy just stared at the hot steam, that was raising above the big bowl.

"yo, Naruto!" greeted the great sannin as he entered the restaurant and took a seat next to Naruto.

Naruto give out a small sigh before replaying, with his gaze still on the same spot "hi, Jiaraiya sama"

"damn it Naruto! How many times I've told you to not call me that in pub- wait a minute? Did you just say Jiraiya sama? Who are you and what did you do to Naruto?"

"ha, ha, ha, very funny" replied Naruto in a depressed tone.

"what's up? You don't seem like your normal self"

"I just made a complete idiot from myself"

"Naruto, you couldn't make an idiot from yourself, because you're already an idiot. Hahahaha" laughed Jiraiya, receiving a sharp look from Naruto. Making him realizing that the boy wasn't indeed in a mood to joke "sorry, would you tell me what happened?"

"as usual, I was returning from my morning mission when I saw Hinata. Apparently she was also training and because of that she had injured her hands. I offered her that I'll treat her in my house"

"you let a hot girl into that mess?"

"wait up, the worse is still coming" replied Naruto before he explained the whole situation that happened earlier.

"don't worry Naruto. Chicks loves sweaty guys"

"really?"

"yeah, sweaty but not smelly" replied Jiraiya causing Naruto's head to drop low while giving out a heavy sigh, however the Sannin had still something to say "and one more thing Naruto, there's only one thing worse than having a boyfriend with diarrhea. Having a boyfriend who's listening to a band called diarrhea."

"is there any possibility that you know such a band?"

"and do I look like an idiot who'd listen to such band?"

"don't make me feel worse"

* * *

It was a day off for both teams 7 and 8 and they've planned to finally hook up their sensei together. Before meeting up in Kiba's house, the first step was to talk to each of their teachers and somehow convince them to go on a blind date.

Kiba and Akamaru were on the lead, followed by his teammates Hinata and Shino as they were on their way towards Kurenai's apartment.

"do you really think that it's going to work Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata

"sure" replied Kiba with a proud smirk. His plans always worked, right? "just leave the talk to me"

"that's not going to work. Why? Because-"

"blah, blah, blah. Shut up Shino! My plans always work"

"but Kiba-kun-"

"I don't want to hear it Hinata. As I said before, leave the talk to me" and with that said, Kiba got off Akamaru's back and gently stepped on the floor, grinning widely as he stood in the front of Kurenai's apartment "yosh! Let's do it!"

* * *

At the same time, both Naruto and Sakura were searching for their sensei Kakashi, as he was nowhere to be found. They knew that he didn't go on a mission, as Sakura herself asked her master, the Hokage if she had sent the copy ninja anywhere on any mission, which the answer to that question was no. After looking for him in many places of Konoha, the pair was starting to lose hope in finding their beloved sensei, until they met up with their teammate, Sasuke, who happened to walk down the street.

There was a silence between the trio as they stood in the middle of the street staring at each other. Both Sakura and Naruto were holding a grudge towards the Uchiha. Sakura for how the boy treated her last night. While Naruto for Sasuke's arrogance in not wanting to help in getting their sensei with Kurenai.

"…"

"…"

"….."

"Sasuke"

"Sasuke"

"Naruto, Sakura"

Sasuke could feel the killing intent coming from his teammates, which was made him feel a little uncomfortable. He knew that what he did was wrong, and although he wasn't the type to apologize, for the sake of the future of their sensei he said these words "I..I'm sorry.." it sounded more like a soft mutter instead of a true apology. The duo wasn't going to accept it at first, but when the second sentence came out form the boy's lips, Naruto, and especially Sakura changed their minds

"I apologize for turning you down guys. If we're going to hook up Kakashi, we're going to do it together"

"apology accepted" said Naruto, but Sakura still remained silent.

The raven haired boy looked up at the young kunoichi, and with sincere he said "I apologize especially from you Sakura. I…I was a jerk"

Naruto chuckled for awhile before saying "Sasuke, you were, are and will be a jerk. Don't apologize for being who you are"

"I'm not talking to you, you Idiot!"

"teme!"

"guys stop it" interrupted Sakura before returning her attention to Sasuke "apology accepted. Since you decided to help us in getting Kakashi and Kurenai together, maybe you know where we can find Kakashi sensei?"

"have you checked in his apartment?"

"he's not there"

"in the bar?"

"not there either" replied Naruto

"at the training ground? At the memorial stone? At Ichiraku's?"

"shortly saying, we searched whole Konoha, but we couldn't find him anywhere" replied Sakura before adding "oh, and before you'll say anything else, he's not on a mission"

"hmm..maybe he's training?"

"we told you already that he's not around the training ground!"

"I know you idiot. But Kakashi has a special place where he usually trains"

"really? Where?" asked both Naruto and Sakura in unison

"it's a place after the Forest Of Death"

"and how do you know about this place?" asked Naruto raising his brows

"he taught me Chidori in that place. Back then I remember him saying something that he usually trains there"

"so what are we doing here? Let's go!" said Sakura and the trio ran off.

* * *

"absolutely no!"

"why not?"

"a blind date? Are you insane Kiba!"

"you won't regret it. I can assure you that you'll love him"

"thank you Kiba, but no. Besides, I'm not looking for a date right now"

"I knew this will not work" whispered Shino to Hinata, as Kiba still was trying to convince their sensei to go on a blind date. However, Kurenai stayed tough, and none of Kiba's arguments seemed to work her up a bit to agree, which caused the boy's anger to grow before he burst out with frustration

"what's wrong with you woman!"

"KIBA! I'm still your sensei, so show me some respect!"

"we are offering you the date of your life! Every single woman would die, just to shake hands with this guy, not to mention going out with him, and you simply say no? just like that?"

"if that guy is so great, then just tell me what is his name? and maybe, I'll consider going out on that date"

The trio looked at each other before returning their attention to their sensei and said in unison "we can't tell"

"why?"

"because it's a surprise" replied Shino

"a very pleasant one" added Kiba

"Kurenai sensei" Hinata began softly before continuing "we just want you to be happy, and we all think that this man has everything that will make you feel happy. He's kind, dedicated, he ca-"

"blah, blah, blah" interrupted Kiba "who cares about these stuff? More importantly, he's tall, athletic and handsome, and here I quote what most of the girls are saying 'damn he's soooo hot!'"

Hinata nodded "that's right sensei. Even Shino's bugs told us that he has perfect face dimensions"

"I've investigated this guy for you sensei. Non smoker. No drinking problems. No debts. No records of any family disease or having problems with drugs as his blood has shown no evidence of heroin, cocaine or other"

"like I'm going to believe that you made a complete blood test to know all of this" replied Kurenai sarcastically

"I did. I sent one of my bugs to draw out some blood while he was asleep. Then I took the sample to the lab. If you don't believe me, here's a full report" explained Shino as he handed to Kurenai the blood test results.

The genjutsu mistress eyed the piece of paper in the front of her "I can't believe it!"

"we know. Isn't he gorgeous!" replied Kiba "now, wear this short, tight red dress with that deep neckline and be ready today at 8 pm"

"no, I can't believe that you did all of this. I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere" said Kurenai handing the paper back to Shino.

"but-"

"no buts Kiba. These are my private matters, and I'd appreciate if you'll just step aside"

Kiba's blood began to boil, he knew that he'll get scolded for what is he about to say, but at this very moment, he didn't give a damn "listen to me couz I'm not going to repeat myself. The clock is ticking. You're not 19, or 25, but 30. 30! Go ahead! Turn us down with our super date that we had for you. But remember, the youth will pass, you'll not have a child, and you'll end up as a lonely, fat, bitter spinster!. Which will leave me without a student"

What Kiba said was true, and Kurenai was completely aware of it. More than anything, she wanted to have a child, and indeed the clock was ticking. She was going to settle down with Asuma, get married and have a family. But with his death that dream couldn't become true. And at this moment, she didn't believe that she could fall in love with someone else and make that happen.

"if you don't have anything else to say than get out. I have some paperwork to do"

"sensei, what Kiba said-"

"it's ok Hinata. I'm not mad at any of you. Kiba was just expressing his feelings. Now, if you'll excuse me, but as I said, I have some paperwork"

"ok"

* * *

"here you are sensei" called Sakura, as she Naruto and Sasuke meet up with Kakashi in his special training place "we were looking for you everywhere"

Kakashi looked with surprise at his pupils as he didn't expect to see them in this place "I didn't expect to see you here"

"that place for sure brings back memories" said Naruto while crossing his arms

"memories?"

"yes sensei" the blonde spitted with venom "remember when you forgot that you're a sensei of not just one, or two but three students. And you selfishly picked up that teme Sasuke and taught him chidori!"

"Naruto, you're still mad about this?"

"I will never forgive you" replied Naruto before quickly changing the subject "oh by the way sensei, do you know a band called Diarrhea?"

"huh?"

"useless as always" sighed Naruto

"shut the hell up Naruto!" said Sakura while punching the boy hardly on his head

"ouch, Sakura-chan, why? Why you always have to be so violent?"

"ahem" Sakura cleared her throat before saying vigorously "sensei, dress up into a nice outfit and be ready today at 8!"

"why?"

"because you're having a date!"

"what!"

"you heard her" added Naruto with a grin on his face

"..w….with who?"

The trio looked at each other before returning their attention to their sensei and replied in unison "we can't tell"

"but don't worry sensei, you won't regret it" said Naruto with his grin going wider than before "she's a goddess walking on earth"

"I am not going anywhere. Besides, don't you think that all three of you should inform me before hooking me up on a date? Who's idea was it?"

"does it really matters? That's for your own good. Trust me" said Naruto while Sasuke nodded

"I'm sorry guys but I'll have to thank you and say no"

"why not!"

"I have other things to do than going on a blind date"

"example?"

"….ehh…let's just say that my road of life is calling"

"bullshit!" the trio said in unison

"look, you may have gone away with teaching Sasuke chidori, but you're not going to do it this time" said Naruto

Kakashi looked at Naruto with confusion "what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my future student"

"student?"

"yes sensei, since Ero-sennin was the sensei of my father, and my father taught you, and you taught me, then it's obvious that I'll be the sensei of your son. Sasuke is no match for it. so don't you even try to make Sasuke the sensei of your son. Besides, he hates kids, tell him Sasuke"

"yeah, I do"

"you see?"

"ok Naruto, if you like you can be the sensei of my son when I'll have one. But I don't see what this matter has to do with today's date?"

" If you'll not go on that date, I'll never become a sensei. Are you willing to be the one responsible for taking my only chance for becoming a sensei?"

"huh?"

" are you retarded or what? Follow up! I am now 16. Let's say that in the next couple of months you'll finally find a girlfriend, which I highly doubt unless you'll use our help and go on that date today. Anyway, if for any chance you have found a girlfriend, it'll take you about a year before you'll make sure about your feelings and finally propose. Knowing your budget, it'll take you another year before you'll find a new house, and make a high class wedding. After all, it'll be the copy ninja who'll be getting married so a private small wedding is not an option. When you'll finally get married, I'm sure that the new weds would like to enjoy each other for let's say two years and just then decide to finally have a child. Because both of you will be above 30, it'll take you another year before you'll be able to make your wife pregnant. That's 5 years. It'll take 12 years before your son will graduate from the academy. So 12 plus 5 equals 17 years. By then I'll be 33 years old! Have you seen a sensei that is that old? Couz I don't"

"…" Kakashi just blinked in confusion, not sure that he got what Naruto just said

"what Naruto is trying to say is that you have to go on that date. Please sensei, there's a chance for you to fall in love with someone really special, so don't through it away" said Sakura, hoping that her sensei will agree, however Kakashi's response was like expected no

"thank you for your concern Sakura, but no"

"ugh, typical" muttered Sakura before saying "when a woman turns 30, you brainless helpless men are saying 'the clock is ticking' but let me tell you something sensei, your clock is ticking too!"

"my clock?"

"aha! As you age every year, your little guys-"

"are you talking about me and Sasuke?" asked Naruto interrupting the young kunoichi in her speech

"no Naruto, I'm talking about his sperms"

"oh"

"anyway, as you age up sensei, your little guys are getting weaker, and if you'll have a child after 40, the possibility of having a child with heart disease increases by 45%!"

Kakashi just sweat dropped, but Naruto seemed to be very interested in what his teammate just said "oh my god! Is that really true?"

"….well, I made up the percentage, but the rest is true"

"…thank you Sakura for the biology lesson"

"maybe that will change your mind sensei, so how about?"

"..I..I think that me and my 'little guys' can still wait"

"you were talking about your sperms not about me and Sasuke right?"

"….ah…yes"

"I just asked to be sure" replied the blonde as a thought flashed through his mind "_oh shit"_ he thought to himself before saying "sensei, you don't have…any guy problem..do you?"

"a guy problem?"

"you know…your thick hair may compensate for something that may be….how to say it? hm….. too little?"

Kakashi at first blinked in confusion, not sure about what was Naruto talking about, suddenly his cheeks went thousand shades of red when he realized what was going on his pupil's mind "NO! I DON'T HAVE ANY GUY PROBLEM DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"whoa! Chill out sensei, I was just saying that you MAY have a guy problem"

"NO I DON'T!"

"ok, ok" replied Naruto before a powerful punch welcomed his head which sent him flying across the field. As he landed on the ground with a loud thud, he quickly stood up and opened his eyes wide to see Sakura going in his direction with a devilish look on her face. He swallowed hardly as the girl approached him and grabbed him by the collar before saying "are you insane? What kind of question was it? a guy problem?"

"Sakura-chan, it just crossed my mind. You know, a lot of guys out there are afraid of dating because of that problem"

"and what if sensei really have a guy problem? Now you totally screwed up his confidence and he'll never go on a date!"

"well, then we need to do something to boost up his confidence"

Sakura finally released her grip from her teammate and thought about what he just said. What could they possibly do to boost their sensei's confidence if he really had a guy problem? After coming up with something, the girl marched to where her still blushing sensei was standing and with a smile on her face she said "don't worry sensei, anatomically the normal length ranges betwe-"

"OH MY GOD!" the copy ninja didn't want to hear it, so he disappeared in a puff of smoke as quickly as he could

"huh, sensei? Where did he go?"

* * *

Both of the teams gathered in Inuzuka's yard and sat on the ground with their heads hanging low in shame because of their failure in convincing their sensei to go on a date. Giving out a heavy sigh, they looked up at the sky and thought about what could they do next as neither of them was going to give up, at least nit just yet. Then out of a sudden, a cloud of smoke appeared in the yard catching everyone's attention. The bunch looked with curiosity at the figure which have appeared in the middle of the white cloud, trying to figure it out who could it be.

"a lot of people knows me for my charm, others by my non questioning intelligence. A master in bringing two lost hearts together. Don't worry, because here comes the rescue! I'll charge 100 ryo per day. No need to thank me!"

"what the hell?"

* * *

Ok guys, that's it for this chapter. Finally finished, I thought I'll never make it through this one. But yes, till now it's the longest one, although I didn't mean to do it so. I know that it wasn't that funny but the real humor starts from the next one. I hope you liked this chapter though. Let me know in your reviews. I'll try to update sooner than the last time. Also, how soon I'll update will depend on the number of reviews so you know what to do. See ya!


	8. The Deal

**A/N:**

HEYA! Yes, I'm finally back, and as I've promised, here's the new chapter. I was re-writing this chapter more than 3 times, as after such a long pause, I kinda lost track of my thoughts , so I had some major difficulties in writing this particular chapter. I'm still not satisfied with it, but I hope it's good enough. The major problem was that I knew what I wanted to write in the next chapters, while having no idea about what the current chapter should be about. So I kept re-writing it, as each time I had a different idea, but eventually I managed to finally finish this one.

Thank you so much for everyone who found the time to leave a review. I really appreciate it folks ^_^

Back to the story…

* * *

"a lot of people knows me for my charm, others by my non questioning intelligence. A master in bringing two lost hearts together. Don't worry, because here comes the rescue! I'll charge 100 ryo per day. No need to thank me!"

"what the hell?"

Jiraiya winked at the crowd and grinned widely from ear to ear as he watched the amusing expressions on the young faces "I have tons of ideas"

"who asked for your help?"

"my dear Naruto, who in this world is more experienced in love than me? You should be feeling honored that someone like me offered his help"

"you call 100 ryo per day a help?" asked Kiba while crossing his arms as he eyed the toad Sage with raised eyebrows

"hey! I made a discount just for you. I should be charging 500 ryos per day!"

"I think we can manage without your help" replied Sakura "we also have plenty of ideas. Isn't that right Hinata?"

Hinata silently nodded

"example?"

"…ah….errr…..umm…." Sakura struggled with her thoughts to come up with something, but much to her surprise and to everyone else in the yard, Naruto seemed to come up with something

"we can-"

"whatever it is, it's not going to work!"

"Ero-sennin! You don't even know what my plan is?"

"I'm sure it's worthless, because all of you just want to hook these two up in a date, am I right?"

"that's the original plan"

"Naruto, you can't just bring two people like that on a date if you want them to have a long term relationship. Before arranging a date between them, you first have to work them up a bit"

Both of the teams stayed silent as they thought about what the toad sage said. Sakura was the one to break the silence "he's right" she said before giving a small sigh.

Naruto rubbed his head in confusion "work them up? But why?"

"you see how much you need my help? You have to create some sparks between the two first"

"how?" asked Kiba

Jiraiya sighed "you don't know anything about love and you want to play matchmakers. Ok, this lecture will be free. Naruto, you see Kurenai on the streets, what do you say?"

Naruto thought for awhile before replying "Hi?"

"wrong. You say 'beautiful as always'. When she will say 'really' or 'thank you', you'll say 'I just agree with what Kakashi sensei said'"

"he's good" said Sasuke

Jiraiya smirked "I know" he said before giving his attention this time to Hinata "Hinata, if you'll see Kakashi on the street, what would you say?"

"I would say…" the girl paused for awhile as she searched for a good sentence, similar to that which Jiraiya just said "hmm…you look good today sensei, no wonder that Kurenai sensei couldn't take her gaze away for you" she finished with a smirk

"you're a fast learner Hinata"

"thank you, Jiraiya sama"

"so you want us to lie?" asked Shino

Jiraiya nodded "yes, you have to master the art of sweet lying. If you'll master that, stage one will be complete"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow "stage one?"

"think about it as if it was a mission. An operation called 'Ninja Cupid' with 3 stages"

Sasuke scoffed sarcastically as to him this whole idea seemed stupid. However the operation Ninja Cupid seemed to get others attention. Naruto and Kiba in particular got interested and wanted to know more about it.

"What about stage 2?" the blonde asked with curiosity

Jiraiya smirked "that will be discussed in lesson 2"

"you still want us to pay you?"

"look, I need money"

"who doesn't"

"yeah" added Kiba

"maybe we can pay for your service in some other way" said Sakura catching the sage's attention

"some other way like…"

"we can clean your apartment"

"or cook a dinner" added Hinata

Jiraiya rubbed his chin as he thought about the proposition. His apartment needed some refreshment, especially that he couldn't remember when was the last time he cleaned it up. Also having a homemade served dinner every day would be nice. However the Sannin knew that bringing up Kakashi and Kurenai together would be a tough task, so cleaning and cooking weren't enough _"hmm….having a personal slave for free would be awesome. I wonder if these kids are so desperate to do whatever I say_…"

"so..what do you say?" asked Sakura

"ok, but I want more that just that. You are going to be my slaves for a whole week"

"WHAT!" everyone yelled in unison

"not only that, but you'll also arrange a date for me and Tsunade"

"you're kidding right?"

"my dear Naruto, this or paying me 100 ryos per day"

"no one is going to pay you, and no one for sure will become your slave. We have plenty of ideas, and we can get Kakashi and Kurenai together without your help, Right Akamaru"

"rough!"

"good luck with that" replied Jiraiya with a chuckle

"don't underestimate us!" yelled Naruto clenching his fists

"then prove me wrong. If you'll be able to make the two go on a date tonight, I'll apologize and provide you with all information you have to know in addition to my personal effort to support your work"

"..b..but what if we'll not make it?" asked Hinata with a bit worried tone

Jiraiya smirked "then you'll become my slaves for a whole month"

"Ero-sennin!"

"you want to make them 2"

"quick conference!" called Sakura, before the teams arranged themselves in a small circle "what do you think of it?"

"forget it Sakura. I know Ero-sennin. He will suck out every juice in our bodies if we will become his slaves"

"I'm an Uchiha. I'm no slave to anyone"

"I'm an Uchiha. I'm no slave to anyone. I'm pretty. I'm witty, I'm"

"STOP MOCKING ME NARUTO"

"stop mocking me-"

"guys stop it! We have to make a decision"

"…I..I don't say that we can't make it without Jiraiya-sama's help, but it'll be difficult and probably will take us more time to bring them together without his help" said Hinata

"I agree with Hinata" said Shino

"me too. Then, It's 3 to 3. What do you say Naruto"

"Sakura-chan, he wants us to clean his apartment, have you seen his bathroom?"

"I'm sure that it's not as bad as yours"

"but-"

"ugh, be a man Naruto for God's sake. Kiba?"

"I'm not completely sure about this…"

"Sasuke?"

"I have better things to do than to be Jiraiya's slave"

"come on guys, do you really want to risk being his slave for 2 months? I know Kakashi sensei will never agree to go on a date TONIGHT. We don't have enough time. Besides, 1 week and arranging a date for him isn't that bad"

Hinata nodded in agreement "also, Kurenai sensei won't agree for a date just like that. We have to remember that she has been through a lot of pain lately"

"…"

"….."

"….."

Naruto sighed "fine"

"great! Kiba?"

"ok, but just in case, I'm not cleaning the bathroom"

"don't worry about that. Then it leaves us only Sasuke" said Sakure as everyone placed their gaze on the Uchiha, waiting for his answer

"I'm not signing into this"

"but Sasuke-kun, we've agreed that we are in this together"

"Sakura, if he doesn't want to help, then it's his problem. Don't worry, I'll make it up" replied Kiba proudly receiving a smile from Sakura

"that's so nice form you Kiba"

Sasuke noticed the smile, and gazed at the Inuzuka heir with a hint of….Jealousy?

_**~Flashback~**_

_A couple of hours later, after when Sakura came by and asked Sasuke to go together to the Inuzuka party. The boy had a walk around Konoha just to clear his thoughts as he could feel that he didn't treat the girl well. Not that he cared about it that much, but he thought that he didn't have to use such a cold tone with his teammate. _

_As he passed through one of the streets he could hear some loud music, which apparently was coming from Kiba's house. From where the boy stood, he could see clearly the Inuzuka yard and the guests having fun. However a single pair caught his attention. There was Sakura and Kiba dancing..together? and Sakura seemed to enjoy it!_

_"ok, these are Sakura and Kiba dancing? Should I care? No!" the boy thought to himself "they're just dancing, but it won't hurt to take a closer look"_

_Sasuke spent the rest of the night watching the two from a nearby tree. He could see that Kiba was making the girl laugh almost continuously and it seemed that the two had a really good time. A fact that Sasuke didn't seem to like._

_After another hour or so, the party seemed to come to an end, and apparently kiba offered Sakura to walk her home._

_"thank you Kiba…for everything" said Sakura with a smile as she stood in the front of the door of her house_

_"no need to thank me. I'm glad I could help"_

_"…."_

_"…"_

_"well then, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura. Goodnight"_

_"goodnight Kiba" replied Sakura with a small shed of pink on her cheeks, receiving a smile in return from Kiba before the boy turned around and walked away. _

_"is she blushing?" Sasuke thought to himself taking a closer look at the Haruno girl "she is blushing" _

_The boy couldn't believe it that it was actually bothering him. He always thought that he never felt anything towards his teammate Sakura, but yet again, he couldn't admit the feeling he was currently experiencing..Jealousy. As deep within, the boy always knew the Sakura will forever chase after him. And at the thought that the girl would choose Kiba instead of him was a hit to his pride "I should keep an eye on these two. I really don't feel like helping in this whole matchmaking thing while I can do other more interesting things, but I just can't let that jackass have her"_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"..I've changed my mind. I'm in"

And with that said, the circle was broke and Naruto turned his attention to the Toad Sage "ok, we will be your slaves for only one week, and we will arrange a date for you and baa-chan, but that's all"

"deal" replied Jiraiya with a smirk

* * *

"why I have a feeling that we're going to regret this?"

"well, this is it" said Jiraiya as he entered his apartment followed by the young ninjas.

The apartment was pretty big and it was a typical Japanese-styled house. It had One big living room, a kitchen, a bedroom and bathroom. It also had a small office apparently where the Sannin worked on his stories, as the whole room was filled with crawled papers. There was also a patio and a small garden from which you could enter from the living room.

However the beauty of this architecture was blinded by the mess which Jiraiya left around. Clothes, papers and books laid almost everywhere on the floor and dirty dishes were coming out from the sink, in addition to some food remnants that were stick to the floor. The condition of the bathroom was rather unknown, as the door to it was firmly closed. A fact that frightened Naruto greatly, as he had a feeling that cleaning the bathroom will fall upon him. The boy could only pray that Jiraiya had cleaned it a couple of days ago, and that he'll not have to deal with all of the fungus, dirt and germs that his Master cultivated in this part of his house.

"for today, I order you to clean my apartment!" Jiraiya shouted with vigor "and because I'm a good and decent man, I'll let you to decide what each of you will do here"

"ok, to get things straight, and to make things organized, I'm placing myself in the role of the manager" said Sakura "Hinata, you take the kitchen, Sasuke will take the bedroom and the office, Shino will clean the living room, Kiba will do the laundry, and Naruto will clean the bathroom"

"ahem, first of all who put you in charge? And second, why I have to do the bathroom?"

"because I say so!"

"why you did not ask Sasuke to do the bathroom?"

"because you're the closest to Jiraiya-sama from all of us"

"this is the lamest excuse I've ever heard! and what will you do?"

"I will make sure that everything is being cleaned properly"

"now, that's unfair!"

"yeah" added Kiba

"Kiba, keep it like this, and I'll make you do the bathroom instead of Naruto"

"I'll start gathering the clothes"

"ok, then. Let's start!" said Sakura and everyone went to start their tasks except for Naruto who kept gazing at Sakura with rage for what she did

"you know what? One day…one day I'll be the one who'll be laughing in your face" the boy said through gritted teeth as he turned around and made his way towards the bathroom.

Jiraiya from the other hand had a big smirk on his face that grew wider as Naruto took his steps towards the bathroom _"1…2….3"_

"******************!"

"watch your tongue young boy"

"don't tell me that you're using this bathroom?" asked Naruto as he quickly turned around to face Jiraiya who had burst out laughing, apparently being amused by the boy's reaction to the mess he just saw.

"hahahahahahaha"

"what's so funny? You should be ashamed of yourself! It's your bathroom!" called the boy, but Jiraiya still continued to laugh

"…I'm sure that it's not so bad" said Hinata as she went towards the bathroom to see what was the true condition of the place "perhaps I could he-oh for ******* *****!"

Everyone gasped and looked at Hinata with wide eyes. Even Jiraiya stopped laughing and looked at the Hyuga girl who just cursed. The girl was known to be very polite, and no one in the village had ever heard these words coming out from her. Even her teammates had never heard her curse.

"..I'm…I'm sorry"

Kiba then smirked "my school" he said with pride

"look, even Hinata is in shock" said Naruto returning his attention to Jiraiya "seriously, how can you use such a dirty bathroom?"

"god forbid Naruto" replied Jiraiya "I'll never enter this byre again. I stopped using this thing a couple of weeks ago"

"you left such a dirty bathroom for so long?" asked Hinata with disbelieve

"well, everything started when a skunks entered there and left there a stinky bomb. I tried to clean it a couple of times, but each time I entered there I couldn't stand the smell so I started to vomit. I decided to just close it"

"t..the…there's a dry puke on the floor?" asked Naruto

"stop whining Naruto. I puked once or twice. You better worry what to do with that dead Skunks. Even the poor thing couldn't stand it"

"FOR WHAT SINS GOD! FOR WHAT SINS?"

"there might be some dead rats too"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"so since you're not using your bathroom, where do you have your showers?" asked Kiba

"I usually use Kakashi's. But he doesn't know about it, so don't tell him anything. Did you know that he has Gillette fusion!"

"yeah we know" replied Naruto and Kiba in unison

"that's disgusting. You're using his razor?" said Sakura

"it's not just a razor! It's Gillette Fusion! It has five blades that makes my cheeks as soft as a baby's tushie. Besides, Tsunade loves well shaved men" Jiraiya finished with a grin

"I still think that it's disgusting. If you want such a razor then buy one"

"stop lecturing me, have you forgotten that you have become my slaves? Now, stop talking and start working" the sage said with authority "oh and Kiba, I'd appreciate if you'll hand wash my boxers"

"e..excuse me?"

"my mom always said to hand wash your underwear"

"well, for that I'm sure, couz during these times they still haven't invented a washing machine!"

"I said to hand wash my boxers!"

"ugh"

"do you really hand wash your boxers?" whispered Naruto

"nope. But it will be fun to see Kiba doing it"

"ok guys, everyone start your work!" ordered Sakura vigorously with a victorious smile, pretending that she didn't see the killing intent from everyone in the room, who silently cursed under their nose as to why they had to work their buts out while Sakura would do nothing but supervise. However the fate had some other plans concerning Tsunade's young protégé as Jiraiya spoke

"Sakura, my dear, since you'll be not doing anything, you will be the one who will arrange the date for me and Tsunade. Everything must be prepared for next Saturday. I'll fill you in with the details and about my ideas concerning the date"

"that's great! And don't worry Jiraiya sama, you did a wise choice for choosing me to arrange the date" she said with a pride smile

"you also have the privilege of preparing me for the date"

"don't worry, I'll help you choosing an outfit so cool, that Tsunade-sama will fall to you right away"

"thank you Sakura, I didn't want to bother you so much but since you ordered your help with the outfit I won't say no"

And from here the smile on the girl's face started slowly to fade away "I don't understand. What do you mean then by preparing you for a date?"

"from where do I start. My heels are awfully cracked, you'll do something with that. Daily massages are must"

"w…w..what?"

"JUSTICE!" Shouted Naruto as he approached Sakura "in your face! Ha! Ha! Ha!

" you can start with my feet. Those wooden flip-flaps are killing me. Pedicure and manicure are welcomed. Oh and I thought about hair waxing"

"h..hair w..wa….waxing?"

"Tsunade has been pushing me away lately, and I start to believe that my hairy back is the cause. Damn body image! She spends hours reading these magazines and then she wants me to look like those hairless boys.

"ahhhhhhhhh, never! I'd rather clean the bathroom then hair waxing your back!" shouted Sakura as she made her way to the bathroom "Naruto, you can repla-ahhhhhhhh, OH MY ************* ******** IT'S ALIVE!" the girl quickly closed the door a turned around to once again face the toad sage "after giving it a second thought, I'll gladly prepare you for your date"

"oh and Sakura, don't forget do cut his hair in his nose" said Naruto with a very wide grin

"grrrrrr!"

"so everything's decided! Sakura, I have to do some research concerning our pair. When I'll be back you can massage my feet"

"ugh"

"oh and Hinata my dear, once everything will be cleaned up, cook for us a divine meal. We'll eat it together and then I'll discuss with you the details about how to hook your senseis up. Can you do this?"

"yes, Jiraiya sama"

"great! Make the dinner ready at nine. Bye!" said the Sannin before disappearing in a puff smoke leaving behind him a bunch of sighing shinobi who mattered in unison

"we are going to die"

* * *

Jiraiya had a plan in his mind, as he had to be sure if Kakashi and Kurenai had some feelings for each other, otherwise, this whole matchmaking thing won't pay off. He wasn't worried about Kakashi though, but rather about Kurenai. He wasn't sure if the genjutsu mistress was willing to have a relationship with Kakashi other than friendship. But hopefully, his plan will show everything.

The Toad Sage made his way first towards Kurenai's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited until Kurenai opened it.

"Good afternoon" he greeted with a smile.

"Good afternoon Jiraiya sama" replied Kurenai "What brings you here?" she added in a bit confused tone as she didn't expect the Great Sannin at her doorsteps.

"Do me a favor. Can you go to Kakashi's and give him this?" he asked handing her a bag which was filled with a collection of his precious books Ich-Icha.

Kurenai looked at the bag with confusion before returning her attention to the Sannin "Sure. But why you can't give him this yourself?"

"I was just on my way, but I got an urgent call from Tsunade. She's waiting for me right now, so I gotta go to see what's the matter. Bye!" and with that said he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Sannin yawned heavily as he sat on the tree branch near Kurenai's house. It has been over an hour and the kunoichi still haven't left the house. It took her about 40 minutes to pick something to wear, eventually deciding to wear what she usually wear, her ninja outfit. After that she couldn't decide what to do with her hair, whether to keep it up or down, eventually, leaving it as it is. Then another 30 minutes took her to do her makeup. Finally, she left her house and made her way towards Kakashi's apartment.

Would Kureani be so obsessed with her look if she didn't like Kakashi? Of course not. That proved Jiraiya's theory well enough that the two have a chance together. The sage didn't have to continue his research from here on, but he had to admit it. He just love to peep and eavesdrop. And besides, he love to watch how Kakashi is always getting uncomfortable around the kunoichi _"it's going to be fun!"_

* * *

After hearing that his apartment smells like a dog kennel, Kakashi had a major clean up, and eventually kicked the dogs out to into the yard after building some dog houses for them to stay in them, except for Pakkun who made such cute puppy eyes that the copy ninja simply couldn't resist.

The apartment now looked as good as new and everyone who entered could feel a fresh breeze of cleanness, a fact that made the Jonin pretty proud that he made such a good job all by himself. Pakkun also did enjoy the clean apartment and decided to celebrate this by a nice nap which was brutally interrupted by Kakashi's angry voice.

"PAKKUN!"

Wondering about what Kakashi wanted from him, the dog who had to end up his nap, lazily stretched out before turning his attention to him "what's wrong?"

"would you explain THIS?"

Pakkun looked up at Kakashi who was holding what seemed to be a summoning scroll, with a big hole in it. To be more précised, the hole was exactly in the place of Biscuit's name. The dog yawned heavily before saying "it's a hole in the summoning scroll " then he returned to his previous coiled position on the rug to continue his nap, ignoring Kakashi completely.

"I know that. I'm wondering who did this hole? Huh? Any ideas Pakkun?"

Pakkun felt a bit offended by his master. Does he thinks that he did the hole? Once again, he had to end his nap and stood up to face his master and with an angry tone he said "are you accusing me?"

"I'm just asking who did it?"

"Biscuit did it!"

"and why would he do this?"

"ah, I forgot to tell you. He's on his honeymoon"

"honeymoon?"

"you know, with Chiquita. They got married"

"like I'm gonna believe that! And dogs don't get married"

"someone has "

"Pakkun!"

"what?"

"seriously where the hell is Biscuit? I haven't seen him since yesterday"

"I told you already that he's on his honeymoon with Chiquita!"

**DING!**

The doorbell rang

"I'm not finished with you" said Kakashi before making his way towards the door and opened it

"Hi"

Badum, badum. Kakashi could feel his heart starting to pound in his chest at the look of Kurenai in the front of him "..H..Hi!"

"Jiraiya told me to give you this" she said handing to him the bag with the books.

"…t..thank you"

And after that said, uncomfortable silence fell between the two. Kakashi was getting more and more nervous as he couldn't choke anything out except for the stuttered 'Hi' and 'Thank you'

_"say something Kakashi! Say something! Say something!"_

Kurenai from the other side wasn't in a better condition, as she herself couldn't think of anything to say.

_"say something Kurenai! Say something"_

_"I should invite her in"_

"…."

"…."

_"just invite her in..….oh .she's so beautiful"_

Pakkun sighed as he looked at the pathetic scene in the front of him _"that guy is really useless" _he thought to himself as he gazed at the silent blushing pair at the doorsteps of the apartment. A smirk appeared on the pug's face as an idea stroke his mind, since Kakashi wasn't going to invite Kurenai inside, he was going to do it.

"hello Kurenai!" the dog greeted as he approached the two "it's so nice to see you"

"..Hi" Kurenai looked at the dog who appeared at the doorsteps besides Kakashi's leg. She has seen the ninken a couple of times in the field, but she wasn't sure which one was it. Recalling her memory she remembered that Kakashi had once introduce some of his dogs to her _"a petite pug, it must be Pakkun" _she thought to herself before saying "Hi, Pakkun right?"

"the one and only" the dog replied proudly "Kakashi, invite that pretty lady inside"

Kakashi quickly shook his head from his thoughts and thanks to Pakkun he was finally able to invite the kunoichi inside "..come in"_"good that I've cleaned the apartment" _he thought to himself as he welcomed Kurenai inside.

"go make us some tea" said Pakkun

Kakashi looked at his dog with a raised eyebrow "since when you drink tea?"

"not for me, for you and her" replied Pakkun before returning his attention to Kurenai "come in, Kakashi is always talking about you. I'm glad I can get to know you better" the dog said with a smug on his face causing a shed of pink to appear on Kurenai's cheeks.

"Pakkun!"

"go and make the tea Kakashi" said the dog with authority as Kurenai took her seat by the couch, with Pakkun next to her "Sorry about him, he's always like that when he's around you"

_"I'm gonna kill this dog"_ Kakashi thought to himself giving out a small sigh, before making his way towards the kitchen to prepare the tea.

As he turned the kettle to boil the water, a happy and singing Biscuit entered through the kitchen window

**"and I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby"**

Everyone just sweat dropped at the sight of Biscuit, who still didn't seem to give any attention to his surroundings .

**"and I keep hitting repeat-ppp- **Oh Kurenai-chan!" the dog greeted happily as he spotted Kurenai on the couch "so boss finally invited you. He has been dre-" before he could finish his sentence, Kakashi quickly grabbed the dog from his neck, bringing him to his level before saying through gritted teeth "say another word and you'll end up in the hospital for the rest of your life"

"as long as Chiquita will be there for me, I won't mind it"

"so the hole in the summoning scroll is your doing after all?"

"look dude, I just got married, I don't want any disturbing. Besides, you still have Pakkun"

"since when dogs are getting married?"

"well, someone has"

"ugh" Kakashi dropped the dog to the floor before returning his attention to Kurenai "sugar?"

"no thanks"

"still on a diet?

"..yeah"

"but I told you before, you don't have to be on a diet, you look great"

".thank you" replied kurenai with a small blush.

Kakashi himself blushed under his mask as he returned to make the tea _"no need to be nervous" _he thought to himself as he poured the hot water into the tea cups.

Kurenai looked at Biscuit who came to sit on the armchair that was at right angle to the couch

"and you are.."

"Biscuit!" replied the dog happily

"here's the tea" said Kakashi as he placed the tray with the cups on the coffee table in the front of Kurenai. He wanted to sit on the other armchair that was opposite to that where Biscuit was sitting, but Pakkun quickly came into action and took the place instead, leaving only one place available to sit, which was on the couch right next to Kurenai.

Kakashi gave Pakkun a sharp look before whispering "that's my place"

"not anymore" replied the dog with a smug .

The dogs smiled mischievously as they watched their now very nervous master coming to sit right next to the red eyed beauty.

Bum, badum, bum, badum, both kakashi and Kurenai could feel their hearts pounding in their chest as they sat next to each other on the couch. And once again, an uncomfortable silence fell upon the two. And since Kakashi's tongue went as usual numb, he thought that perhaps turning on the tv will loosen up the tense atmosphere.

"let's watch some tv" he said as he turned it on. His widened as rather an inappropriate scene popped out of two people making love "…o..or better not" he said nervously, quickly turning off the tv.

Kurenai blushed slightly as she took a sip of her tea, she could hear Kakashi's dogs giggling, apparently being very amused by the scene. She also could feel that Kakashi was getting more and more tense, so she decided to start a conversation.

"so…." The kunoichi never had difficulties in starting or in keeping the conversation going, but this time, she herself didn't know what to talk about. After the latest events that happened between her and Kakashi, especially the one in the hospital and in the hot springs, not to mention the dreams that she had, were making her pretty nervous when being around the very hot one-eyed Jonin.

"….."

"….."

No matter how hard Kurenai was thinking, she couldn't find any topic they could talk about. She was too close to him to think about anything else but if the Jonin was going to take off his mask and show off his handsome face.

Kakashi on the other hand was no in a batter shape. He tried his best to keep his cool, but images from his dreams with Kurenai in red bikini, that kept imprinting in his head weren't really helping him out.

_"GOD, people are right. I'm a pervert. STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! STOP THINK ABOUT IT! STOP THINKING ABOUT"_

_"STOP THINKING ABOUT HIS FACE! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIS FACE"_

_"SAY SOMETHING"_

_"SAY SOMETHING"_

"…"

"…"

Once again, Pakkun sighed disappointedly as he watched the pathetic scene in the front of him. He was going to break the silence once again, but Biscuit had an announcement.

"soon, this house is gonna be full with babies!" the dog declared with vigor

Kakashi flinched as the word 'babies' ringed in his ears, waking him up from his thoughts "whose babies?"

"Kakashi, you're going to have babies?" Kurenai asked in disbelieve

Pakkun chuckled "Kurenai, he's a virgin, there's no way he's going to have babies"

"PAKKUN!" Kakashi blushed furiously as the dog continued "unless, he was talking about your babies" he said pointing at both Kakashi and Kurenai

This statement caused Kurenai to blush as Kakashi's cheeks, if possible, went another shade of red.

"I was talking about MY babies" interrupted Biscuit

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Chiquita is pregnant!"

"…."

"…"

"….."

"Congratulate me!"

"…congratulation…Biscuit" said both Kakashi and Kurenai in unison, in a bit confused tone.

"like if one Biscuit wasn't enough!"

"Pakkun, you're hurting me"

"am, who's Chiquita?" asked Kurenai

"his ^girlfriend^"

"wife boss. She's my wife"

"whatever"

"oh, well…..then congratulation Biscuit. I….I'll better go now" said Kaurenai as she stood up from the couch "thanks for the tea Kakashi" she added with a warm smile before making her towards the door.

"..t..thanks for the books Kurenai" said Kakashi as he walked Kurenai to the door "and….I'm sorry"

"for what?"

"for the dogs. They can be….annoying sometimes" he said while nervously rubbing his head

Kurenai smiled "not at all, they're pretty cute" she said as she stood at the door step "bye"

"bye" replied Kakashi and watched Kurenai walking away. He stayed there for awhile, until the genjutsu mistress disappeared, then he slammed the door shut and turned towards his precious dogs before saying in a furious tone "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! BOTH OF YOU!"

"you're going to kill a father to be? That's so cruel! I thought that you're going to be happy for me?"

"DON'T ACT DUMB BISCUIT! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Yo!" greeted Jiraiya with a wide smirk as he entered Kakashi's apartment through the kitchen window. The Toad Sage has seen and heard everything that just happen, and decided that Pakkun and Biscuit could be of use in brining Kakashi and Kurenai together.

Kakashi didn't give Jiraiya any attention, he actually even didn't notice the Sannin entering his apartment, as he had other more important matters to solve now with his precious dogs "YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT IN THE FRONT OF KURENAI!"

"ah now that's not true, I actually was trying to save you from looking like an idiot" said Biscuit

Pakkun nodded "you're the one who insisted on acting like one. We just made you realize this"

"BY TELLING KURENAI THAT I'M A VIRGIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU SAID THIS"

"why you're making such a big fuss about it, everybody knows about it. I Know. Biscuit knows it.

"and I know it" added Jiraiya

"BUT SHE DOESN'T HAS TO KNOW ABOUT IT!" it was then, when Kakashi finally noticed Jiraiya "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Kakashi, I can see that you're not in a mood"

"YA THINK!

"I just want to borrow these two" the Sage said pointing at Pakkun and Biscuit

"GO AHAED, TAKE THEM!"

"boss, I-"

"Biscuit…don't..say..anything" the copy ninja said through gritted teeth. He really wasn't in a mood to hear another statement from his ninken, as he was too angry right now.

"man, he's really pissed" said Pakkun, as he couldn't remember when was the last time he saw his master so angry before.

Biscuit nodded "even more pissed from when he found out that we accidently peed on that special edition of Icha Icha"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he heard Biscuit saying these words "..y…y…you…did WHAT?"

Pakkun looked at Biscuit with an angry look "that was supposed to be a SECRET!"

Biscuit blinked "…..thank god I made a hole in the summoning scroll" he finished before he and Pakkun took off and ran out "run for your life!"

* * *

"….it's….finally…done" panted Naruto as he took off his gas mask that he was wearing while cleaning the bathroom. The young ninja was pretty proud that he actually managed to clean Jiraiya's bathroom, and make it look as good as new. All of his efforts took a tool on him as it cleaning the bathroom made him really starving. With a loudly growling stomach, the bou made his way towards the kitchen . He immediately started drooling when he saw all the delicious food that Hinata had prepared "WOW!" he said in amazement "did you do this all by yourself?" he asked after seeing that all of his favorite dishes were on the table, in addition to other dishes that he didn't even know about, but looked and smelled and for sure tasted great.  
"…yeah" replied the Hyuga heir with a smile "I also did some ramen for you Naruto"

"no way! Hinata! You're amazing!" shouted the boy causing Hinata to blush. Indeed the girl did her best and to hear Naruto's words of admiration was more than enough to make her happy.

Naruto smiled before noticing a ting of flour on Hinata's left cheek. "you have some flour on you cheek" he said as he grabbed a towel and approached the girl.

Hinata was feeling like if she was going to faint as the future Hokage wiped away the flour from her cheek. She could feel her heart pounding hard against her chest as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes. She wanted this moment to last, at least, until she will faint, because she could feel that in no time she'll fall to the floor unconscious like she usually does. However, this moment was interrupted by a horrified Kiba, who busted through the front door "BIG PROBLEM!"

"what's wrong Kiba?" asked Sakura

"well…..Jiraiya's boxers….they kinda…..dissolved"

"what? How?"

"I figured out a way to hand wash Jiraiya's boxers without actually using my hands. So, I placed all of his boxers into the tub and poured this" the boy stated handing to Sakura an empty 4 liter bottle that he used in his wash.

"what's this?" asked the girl as she eyed the bottle

"I don't know, but I found it under the sink at my house. I'm sure that my mom uses it, since she's always placing all the detergents there"

"Kiba! That's used to clean the floor!"

"….ohhhh"

"ugh, you didn't read the label?"

"nah, I was too lazy to do that. What should I do?"

"YOU DISSOLVED MY BOXERS!"

Kiba tensed as he heard Jiraiya's voice from behind. He had to think about something fast or else, he wasn't going to see the sunrise again "..I….I'll buy you a new ones"

Jiraiya smirked "that's what I wanted to hear. Guys, is everything clean?"

"yup" everyone declared in unison.

"and the bathroom?"

"also clean" replied Naruto "but you cannot use it for the next 48 hours. I used very strong chemicals to clean this byre"

"that leaves me Kakashi's bathroom for next two days. Is dinner ready?"

"ready, Jiraiya sama"

"then let's eat!"

After the divine meal, both of teams sat by the table as Jiraiya started to explain everything about what each of them should do if they want to bring their senseis together. He also declared that Pakkun and Biscuit will also join their efforts.

"I already haired Biscuit, but instead of doing what I've ordered, he took the girl and took off!" Kiba angrily stated.

"what should we suppose to do?" asked Pakkun

"you just continue to do what you're doing"

"you mean pissing him off?"

"exactly Biscuit. So, you know your tasks, starting from tomorrow, each of you will do as I said"

"hai!" everyone replied in unison.

"so just let me get this straight. Stage one will require from us to lie. And stage 2 is to do everything we can to convince them to go on a couple of dates right?"

"right Naruto"

"so, what about stage 3?"

"the final stage is to make them confess their feelings to each other. But if stage 2 will go smoothly, stage 3 won't be necessary. Is everything clear?"

"clear"

"so see ya tomorrow"

Sakura sighed in relieve _"he forgot about the feet massage" _

"oh, I almost forgot. Sakura!"

"yes, Jiraiya sama?"

"my feet are waiting" he said with a wide grin "and for tomorrow, don't forget to bring the wax"

""

* * *

**A/N:** This is it for this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think about it. Your reviews really help me out in continuing the story. Now, I have some stories to read and review myself. So see ya around.

I know that this chapter wasn't my best, but I hope you liked it. As for the next one, hopefully it's going to be much better. JiraTsuna, and NaruHina fans are going to enjoy it ;)

I'll try to update as soon as I can. Feel free to pm me if you have any questions or if you want to discuss the story.


	9. Determination

"WHA!"

Kakashi breathed out heavily, as he woke up at the very early morning. Realizing, that yet again, he didn't get a descent, stress less, and dreamless sleep. He looked to his left and gazed at the new alarm clock that he purchased because he simply broke the previous one. The clock was placed on his night stand, and showed '4:30 am'.

"_Not again." _He thought to himself, as he slammed into the bed once again on his back. A blush appeared on his face as he remembered the incident in the hot springs, believing that it was probably the cause of his dreams. His thoughts went to that day again, and the real images of Kurenai wrapped in a towel crossed his mind. He quickly shook his head to keep these thoughts away. He kind of succeeded in it. As the images of that day weren't crossing his mind at this very moment, but the fake fantasy images from his dreams with the kunoichi in red bikini, started to flash across his mind. Once again, the Jonin shook his head with frustration to keep the thoughts away.

Giving out a heavy sigh, he stood up and made his way towards the bathroom. Perhaps, a splash of cold water on his face will help. As he entered there, he opened the tap of his sink, and let the cold water pour into his hands, before splashing it across his face. Did it make him feel better? Not at all. So this time, he placed all of his head under the tap, and let the icy cold water pour onto his hair, head and neck. The sink was rather a big and deep, giving him a lot of space to fit his head in there. After awhile, he closed the tap, and lifted his head up, shaking it as he did so, splashing the water all of over the mirror that was in front of him just above the sink. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair dripping wet. His face pale, with a long vertical scar over his eye. The Sharingan reminding him of his lost friend. And all of the mistakes that he committed during his youth. He kept staring blankly for awhile, before giving out another heavy sigh.

_"She will never fall in love with someone like…me. I have to stop dreaming about her. I just have."_

After running his hand through his wet hair, he grabbed a towel and dried them, before making his way towards the bedroom again. Throwing himself into his bed, he laid on his back and placed his hands behind his head, before directing his gaze towards the ceiling.

_"I have to admit it. I have a crush on her. I've always had a crush on her, but somehow I managed to control it. What should I do?. Besides, I don't think that it'll be ok to date her anyway. For Asuma. We were friends, and it has been just a year since he passed away. I'm sure she still loves him."_

The Jonin sighed disappointedly as he continued to gaze the ceiling above him.

_"I will ask Tsunade sama for a long term mission. Maybe this will keep my thoughts occupied, until the crush will go away." _He thought to himself, as he felt his eyelids going heavy. _"It always does."_

Kakashi's eyes then slowly shut down, as a last thought crossed his mind before he fell asleep. _"And it always return." _

* * *

At the very same time, another Jonin was racing with his thoughts. However, in comparison to Kakashi, who kept them for himself. This Shinobi decided to share it with someone else.

"Please Kurenai, SHUT UP!."

"Anko! I'm going through a hard time!."

"When you said that we'll have a pajama party, I thought about completely something else." Said Anko in an annoyed tone as she laid in her bed, covered up from head to toes under her sheets.

Kurenai, who was sitting on her mattress on the floor next to Anko's bed, just crossed her arms, pouting angrily before saying. "At least you can pretend that you care. I thought that you'll give an advice."

The snake mistress then removed the sheet from her face and looked at her best friend before saying in an angry tone. "I gave you an advice. 4 HOURS AGO! IT'S 4:45 AM FOR GOD'S SAKE!."

"ANKO!."

"Look, if you like the guy, than just ask him out."

"It's not that simple."

"It IS simple Kurenai. I don't know, why you have to complicate everything."

"No it's not!" replied Kurenai before she returned to lay on her back on the mattress.

Anko stayed silent, as she watched her friend giving out a heavy sigh, while watching the ceiling of her bedroom, getting lost in her thoughts. She knew that Kurenai never came for a sleepover, unless she had something on her heart that she wanted to speak out. There was a silence for a couple of minutes before Anko spoke up.

"You're still thinking about him"

Anko's voice seemed to shook Kurenai from her thoughts, as she took her gaze off the ceiling and looked at the snake mistress. "Huh?"

"Asuma. You're still thinking about him?"

A sad expression appeared on Kurenai face , as she remembered her lost love. She returned her gaze on the ceiling once again before saying. "I…" The kunoichi began as she searched for the right words. There was another short pause before she continued. "I just…can't stop myself from thinking, that….that I'm somehow betraying Asuma."

"Betraying Asuma?."

"You know, by thinking about someone else. By thinking to start a new life….with someone else. We had our dreams. We wanted to start a family together. But he left me with those dreams, and I…."

"Kurenai.." Anko began as she stood up from her bed and came to sit on Kurenai's mattress, who finally took her gaze away from the ceiling, and came to sit to face her friend who continued in a soft tone. "You can't think like that. Asuma is dead. And I'm sure that above all he wants you to be happy. Even if it was with someone else."

"But-."

"It has been a year Kurenai. Let it go."

Kurenai looked down and gazed at her lap as a sigh escaped her lips. Anko felt sad for her dear friend, as she knew that although Kurenai is acting tough, she is still hurting inside, and never actually got over Asuma's death. From her point of view, the only thing that will make Kurenai forget about the Jonin, is to fall in love again.

"Give yourself a chance Kurenai. Who knows, maybe this guy that you're talking about, is the one that you've been looking for" The snake mistress said with a smile. "As long as it's not Iruka kun you're talking about, I'm ok with it." She finished, finally causing Kurenai to chuckle.

"Don't worry Anko. I'm not talking about Iruka." Kurenai said with a smile.

"Then tell me, who is he?" Anko asked curiously, as for the whole night, her friend was escaping from saying who is the one that possibly stole her heart again.

"It's too early to tell you that."

"Oh, come on Kurenai. Why you don't want to tell me who the guy is?"

"Because, if you will know, all Konoha will know."

"I admit that I love to gossip. But secret is a secret. I swear, I won't tell it to anybody."

"Maybe you're right. But I'm not telling you anything yet. I need to be sure how he feels about me first."

Anko sighed with disappointment, as no argument seemed to work on her best friend to revile the man who was occupying her mind. But maybe, she will be able to guess who is the lucky guy, by getting some info.

"Is he from Konoha? Shinobi or a civilian? Old? Young? Tall? Short? Hot? Ugly? Rich? Tell me something about him at least."

"I am not telling you anything."

Anko gasped "Oh my god! He's married and has three kids!"

"NO!"

"He belongs to the most powerful Japanese mafia. And you can't tell me anything because he'll be killed if they'll find out"

"Anko!"

"He's the Feudal Lord! And you're afraid that if you'll tell me, his wife will find out! Or He's the Feudal Lord's son! And you're afraid that the Feudal Lord himself will find out!"

"Anko just-"

"I KNOW! He must be a vampire! And you're afraid if he'll start sparkling in the sun! And everyone will find out. Then Tsunade will order the ANBU to kill him."

"A vampire? Anko, seriously? A vampire?"

"What?"

"Don't tell me that you watched Twilight again?"

"Hey, I told you to-"

"I know, I know. I won't mention it to anybody."

"And if someone would ask.."

"I would say that you were watching Mission Impossible."

"Mission Impossible 3."

"Whatever."

"Just tell me something about him. PLEASE! How is he?"

Kurenai thought for awhile as she watched her friend who was very anxious to know anything about the man who was the reason for this whole pajama party. The genjutsu mistress knew that Anko can be very persisting if she wants something. And that she'll not let her sleep if she'll not get her answers. So Kurenai decided to give a very brief summary, while making sure to not give any hints that will make it obvious that this all talk is about Kakashi.

"Well, he is…..very sweet, and kind, and brave, and funny…"

Anko watched Kurenai as she started to list the characteristics of the unknown man. She immediately noticed the blushful smile on her friend's face, and the happy tone in her voice as she continued to talk about him, indicating that she has fallen for him for sure.

"Is he hot?." Anko asked with a smirk.

Kurenai blushed, giving out a happy sigh before saying. "Yeah."

Anko smiled. "Just look at yourself. All brightened up just from talking about him. Seriously, you should ask him out."

"I told you that it's still too early for asking him out on a date. I need to make sure about his feelings first."

Anko suddenly gasped, and looked at Kurenai with suspicious look. "Don't tell me that you're talking about that cute , tall, hot, blue eyed tango instructor?."

"Of course not Anko. He's like 45 and up. Besides, he's a bit gayish if you ask me."

"Too bad. He's a real cutie."

The two friends smiled at each other, and spent the rest of the night, or rather, the early morning giggling and gossiping, until they finally fell asleep.

* * *

In another part of Konoha, there was still another person that haven't fall asleep yet. But rather than Anko's and Kurenai's joyful laughs. Or Kakashi's disappointing sighs. Soft sobbing was coming out from no other than Hinata Hyuga. Who was sitting in her bed, hugging her knees tightly, as tears were streaming down her face.

**~Flashback. About 7 hours earlier~ **

After the meeting with master Jiraiya, Hinata made her way towards her house. She enjoyed Naruto's company, as one more time, the boy offered that he will walk her home. Nothing special happened between the two. Except for Naruto's adoration for the girl's cooking, and for a couple of exchanged smiles and blushes, nothing happened. Nothing happened that could make the girl so happy. But she was. She was happy just to walk next to him. Just to hear the words of admiration coming out from him. Just to see his handsome face, smiling at her. That was more than enough to make to Hyuga heiress happy. She was in love with that blonde, outgoing, brave and strong shinobi. Who was considered by most of the people a hero. Except for one certain person. Hiashi Hyuga. Who deeply detested the boy for reasons not really known.

Hinata, quietly entered the mansion. It was about 11 pm, so she didn't want to disturb anyone, as usually by this hour, some of the Hyugas were probably sleeping, including her little sister. After carefully taking off her sandals, she silently walked through the corridor as she made her way towards her bedroom. However, before she could reached it, a maid appeared in the front of her.

The maid bowed with respect. "Hinata sama, Hiashi sama wants to see you in his office." She said, before turning around and walking away.

Hinata gulped nervously as she walked towards her father's office, wondering about what could her father want from her at the very late hour. Reaching her destination, she took a deep breath as she raised her hand and knocked at the door that lead to where her father was waiting.

"Come in."

Once again, Hinata took a deep breath, before she opened the door and entered inside.

"Close the door behind you." Said Hiashi.

Hinata simple obeyed, and did what her father wanted. "You asked for me, father?." She said in a bit nervous tone.

Hiashi, stayed silent for a while, as he sat in his chair behind the desk, with his back to the girl. The atmosphere was getting more and more tense, almost intimidating, with each second Hiashi stayed silent. Hinata was getting nervous, as she waited for her father to finally speak up.

"I was asking myself, what could be my daughter possible doing that late at night?." He asked in a stern tone. With his back still to Hinata.

"I was with my teammates." The girl replied politely, trying her best to keep her cool, as she didn't want her father to know that she's nervous. That she's a bit….afraid.

"Were you training?." He asked, in a bit sarcastic tone, as he slowly got up from the chair, and made his way towards his daughter.

Once again, the Hyuga heiress gulped nervously, as she saw her father approaching her. His hands suited behind his back. His eyes as cold as usual. Showing no affection. Nothing. Completely nothing.

"…Earlier, in the morning."

"And what about the rest of the day? Were you training?"

"….I…I had other…important things to do."

"Like walking around the village with that Kyuubi?"

He did it again. He once again called Naruto by the name 'Kyuubi', which made Hinata angry. She didn't replay. Only kept her gaze at her father. Her eyes were telling everything. That she wasn't willing to hear how he addresses her friend.

"I'll say this one last time. Stop seeing him."

Hinata was taking aback by this statement. "What?"

"You'll do as I say. And a week from now, you'll have a sparring match with Hanabi. I want to see-"

"NO!."

"What did you just said?"

"I said no!. You'll not stop me from seeing Naruto! And I don't want to have this sparring match with Han-."

Poor Hinata couldn't even finish her sentence as Hiashi raised his hand and slapped her with the back of his hand. The slap was so powerful that sent the girl to the ground. She could feel her cheek going burning hot, as a single drop of blood rolled down her face and into the ground.

Hiashi was wearing a signet, and as he slapped his daughter's face, it created a small horizontal cut across her cheek bone. He got angry. Very angry at how the girl was talking with him. "Last time I let it go. But this time, I'll not accept this tone of yours. Can't you see what a bad impact he has on you?"

Hinata slowly lifted her head up and gazed at her father for awhile from the floor. He wasn't always like that. She still remembers the days when he used to sit with her in the their mansion's garden, brushing her short dark hair. She still remembers the days when she could see her father smiling, laughing, telling her how he loves his little girl. But everything changed since her mother died. Hiashi in particular has changed into a completely different person.

She had enough. For how long her father will continue to insult the boy. For how long he will continue to insult her. Making her feel like if she was nothing. A worthless piece of shit that didn't deserve to carry the name Hyuga. He didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. He didn't care. He simply didn't love her anymore. That was what the girl actually thought about her own father, which made her hurt greatly.

But just as her father changed, Hinata also has changed. Summoning all of her courage, she stood up, and for the very first time faced Hiashi.

"Bad impact?. All that I have achieved this far is not thanks to you, father. But thanks to him. Thanks to my sensei. And thanks to my teammates!. All what you have been doing through all of these years, is just crushing my confidence, which they helped me to build. No matter how hard I work, you're never pleased. Never pleased." Hinata stated, as tears began to form in her eyes as she continued while clenching her fists. "You always keep treating me like I'm nothing. Like if I didn't deserve anything in this life. You deemed me a lot a cause. And I'm pretty sure that you already chose Hanabi as a heiress. You said it yourself, she's more promising than me, isn't she? You completely lost interest in me. Because of you, I lost faith in my own self. I would spent all of the time alone, crying in the corner of my room. But you were too busy training Hanabi to notice that! I was used to give up quickly. I was making a lot of mistakes during my missions, and got depressed easily. But thanks to Naruto, I'm a different person now. I've always been watching him closely for many years. I don't know why but… When I watch Naruto, I feel full of courage… I feel like I can keep going, that I can succeed. That even I am worth something. He continues to inspire me. He was the one who taught to never give up! To believe in myself!." She said with determination, before wiping her tears away and stating. "Don't let these tears deceive you father! These are tears of joy. That I have the chance to meet someone like Naruto Uzumaki!."

Hiashi was pretty shocked, and really didn't know how to replay. It was the first time when Hinata had explained her feelings to him. He never cared to hear her part of the story. And as he was trying to absorb what his daughter just said. Hinata spoke again in a soft tone.

"I really miss my old father. But I guess, my father died the day my mom died."

**~End of flashback~**

Hinata took a deep breath before wiping her tears away. _"I promised myself…..That I won't cry anymore." _She thought to herself as she let go of her knees and stood up from her bed. She made her way towards the window, and opened it widely, letting the cold breeze hug her pale face. Letting the wind shuffle through her long dark hair. She looked up at the sky giving out a heavy sigh. A small smile appeared on her face as he thoughts went to her love. Wondering what could the blonde be doing at this time. Probably sleeping. Her eyes fell on a book that was placed at her desk, below the window. She opened it, knowing that she'll find the lily she got from him. She smiled, and looked up into the sky again.

_"I gave up on many things in my life. But I'm not giving up on you….Naruto kun."_

* * *

**It's you and me.**

**I know, it's my destiny. **

Jiraiya stirred in his bed as he began to wake up. He could her some voices coming from somewhere. But he couldn't tell from where, as he still was a little dizzy, and didn't bother to open his eyes just yet.

**Oh, you're my best friend.**

Was someone watching Icha-Icha the movie? _"I don't think so." _He thought, still not bothering to open his eyes.

**You teach me and I'll teach you.**

**Come with me, the time is right.**

_"Hmm, I think I just got some inspiration to write a new issue of Icha-Icha."_ The Sannin thought before slowly opening his eyes, and looked at the clock that showed 8:30 am. _"Time to get up." _

Stretching his arms lazily over his head, he slowly got up from his bed. It was then when he realized that the sounds where coming from his own living room. The very confused Jiraiya made his way towards the living room. _"Did I forgot to turn off the tv?." _He thought as he finally entered the living room.

**Pokemon!**

**Gotta catch them all!**

"What the hell?"

"Oh, Jiraiya sama, you finally woke up. I'm starving! Can you give me something to eat."

"Pakkun? What are you doing here?." Jiraiya asked with confusion, as he watched one of Kakashi's ninkens in his living room, laying on his couch in the front of the tv, watching what appeared to be Pokemon. One of Pakkun's favorite shows.

"Look, Kakashi was very pissed yesterday. And I didn't want to risk my life by spending the night at his house."

"You could simply sleep outside with the rest of the dogs."

"You expect me, with these supple pads and soft, beautifully colored fur to sleep on a rotten wood, that he used to build these ugly dog houses outside?"

"Oh, come one. I saw these houses myself. The wood isn't rotten at all. Actually, he made a pretty good job. They were pretty solid."

"Me, Pakkun, won't sleep on something that isn't soft and supple."

"And where's Biscuit?"

"He went to spent the night with Chiquita. I don't even want to know where. Oh, and by the way, why you didn't tell me that you have such a big TV? If I knew that you have a 40 inches LCD screen with surround system in your living room, I'd have moved in to live with you a long time ago." Exclaimed Pakkun, as he eyed with amazement the modern TV in the front of him.

"It's actually 50 inches. And it's a LED screen."

"…A…Amazing!"

"With no offense, I don't want you to move in. I don't want my apartment to smell like a dog kennel." Said the Sage, receiving a sharp look from dog. "I finally got someone to clean it, so you better go."

"Just let me finish watching Pokemon and Dragon Ball Z. Oh, and an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Then I'll go."

"What? Not a chance. There are only two things in this world that I hate. One of them is having fur on my couch."

"What's the other thing?."

"Justin Bieber. Besides, you're supposed to piss off Kakashi anyway."

"I know, I know." Replied Pakkun disappointedly. "But you know, I thought that Shinobi cannot afford such stuff?."

"I'm not only a Shinobi, but a famous writer as well." Answered Jiraiya proudly. "But, you're right, because of this TV, I don't have the money to buy Tsunade a nice present."

An idea crossed his mind as he said so. "Why I haven't thought about it earlier!.I'll sell it!"

Pakkun gasped. "NO! That would be a crime to sell such a TV! Unless…."

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow. "Unless what?" He asked curiously.

A wide grin appeared on the pug's face. "Unless…."

* * *

"THIS IS SIMPLY OUTRAGEOUS!"

"I'm really sorry, but I also didn't know anything about it." Replied Kakashi politely, as he tried to calm down the furious Hana Inuzuka, who stood now at the doorsteps of his apartment angrily shouting at the Jonin.

Biscuit hid himself behind Kakashi's leg, being scared off by the kunochi, who seemed to be vary unpleased by the ninken's relationship with Chiquita.

"I didn't want Chiquita to breed with…that!"

"I know that he's not the most beautiful dog in the world, and that he can be very annoying sometime-."

"Boss! I have feelings!."

"Shhh. But just look at him." Said Kakashi before lifting his precious dog from the ground, and holding him in the front of Kiba's dear sister. "Cute, isn't he?"

"It's not about being cute or not. Inuzuka ninkens have a pure bloodline. I don't want mixes!."

"Well, it's too late now to talk about that." Replied Kakashi, bringing Biscuit back to the ground "But, if having mixes worries you so much, I can keep the puppies."

"Seems like a good solution to me. But can you really take care of a group of puppies?"

"If you haven't noticed I have 8 dogs. Additional 2-4 pups won't hurt."

"It's decided then. I'm glad we could come into agreement Kakashi san." Replied Hana as she bowed politely, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi sighed as he closed the door and gave Biscuit an angry look before saying. "Look what have you done."

Biscuit just looked at his master with wet eyes before saying. "Thank you, boss. Don't worry, I'll teach my pups everything. And one day, they'll become your child's own ninken."

Kakashi just sweat dropped after hearing his dog comment. Then the doorbell rang.

_"Did Hana san forget to tell me something else?." _He thought to himself before opening the door.

"A special delivery!." Called a man, handing to Kakashi a piece of paper. "Please, sign this."

Kakashi carelessly signed the paper without even reading it, as he thought that it must be the special edition of Icha-Icha that he ordered last night, to replace the one that his dogs ruined.

The man took back the signed paper, then turned around and whistled to his fellows to bring the delivery inside.

Kakashi watched with confusion the big box that the two men carefully brought inside. "What the-."He began just to be cut off by Pakkun, who just entered and stated.

"Let me introduce to you, the brand new 50 inches Sony LED TV with surround system! Enjoy Full High Definition 3D on a TV that can't fail to impress. With cutting-edge Monolithic Design, an ultra-thin OptiContrast screen and a cable-free Wi-Fi connection to online entertainment. The only thing you need to worry about is what to watch! The advanced LED backlighting systems guarantee superior contrast and richer color, as well as lower energy consumption from a lighter, thinner screen. With a brighter, smoother and more lifelike Full High Definition 3D picture, plus more comfortable, stylish 3D glasses, watching 3D TV from Sony is an experience unlike any other. Discover the future of home entertainment today.!" The dog finished with excitement.

Kakashi's jaws dropped. He was shocked. Not just for the sight of the wonderful TV that is being placed now in the place of his old-fashion 29 inches one, but also for the fact that Pakkun actually knows so much about TV's.

After finally recovering from the state of shock the Jonin was in, he finally spoke. "Wait a minute! There must've been a mistake. I didn't buy a TV."

"Are you Hatake Kakashi?"

"Yes but-."

"Then there's no mistake. Your address is written here. "

"No, no, no. You need to take it back. I can't even afford such TV."

"That's not our problem. We just delivered it, and you already signed the papers." Explained the man before adding. "Here's the document that you've signed and the address where you're supposed to bring the check, and this is the bill." He finished handing to Kakashi the bill, as the other two finished installing the TV in his living room.

"Have a nice day." Said the man with a smile, before he and his fellows walked away.

Kakashi closed the door of his apartment and eyed the bill. His eyes widened as he saw the price. "4000 REYOS!" He yelled with a shocked expression. Then his eyes went to see the address of the seller. "Jiraiya?"

Crossing his arms, he gave Pakkun a sharp look. "Would you care to explain?"

"Kakashi, this TV is totally worth it.!"

"And I'm totally broke!"

"Perhaps your pockets are empty. But your bank account is NOT. I've seen a checkbook in your drawer."

"Oh no no, I've been saving this money for a rainy day. I'm not going to spent this on a TV. I don't even have time to watch TV anyway."

"This IS a rainy day. In the next episode of Dragonball Z, Goku is going to fight the evil Buu. You expect me to watch such an epic fight on that thing you call a TV!" The dog said, pointing at the old TV, that was now placed on the floor.

Biscuit didn't join the conversion just yet, as he was too busy studying the new, elegant TV with amazement. He thought for awhile, analyzing the pros and cons of the TV. After a moment, he gave out a small sigh and said.

"Pakkun, boss is right. I mean, having a wedding requires a lot of money. First he needs to buy the engagement ring. Buy a bigger place to live. Pay for the bride's wedding gown. Then the baby will come. You know, love is kinda expensive."

"I'm not going to marry Kurenai."

"Who said something about Kurenai chan?."

A small blush appeared on Kakashi's cheeks. "I..I know that you were talking about Kurenai ."

"No, I was talking in general. Your mind is consistently occupied by her. You do love her. You just don't know it yet."

Another shed of pink appeared on the Jonin's cheeks. "…Back to the subject. I will not pay for this TV."

"These are my money too." Stated Pakkun . "I want my 50%."

"What 50%?"

"3/5 of your missions were completed only thanks to me. So that's obvious that half of your payments should me mine. Besides, next time when you'll invite Kurenai. She'll see this awesome TV and think to herself 'Man, this guy has a style.' And chicks love a guy with a style." Pakkun said with a smug, before turning his attention to Biscuit. "And you, imagine watching Teletubies in 3D!"

Biscuits eyes immediately grew wider as he thought about how amazing would be to watch his favorite show in 3D. "We need to keep this TV!."

Kakashi just rolled his eyes and sighed. He wasn't going to let his dogs win this. But time was running out and he had to see if Tsunade had a mission for his team. And if not, he was going to ask for one for sure.

* * *

"Thank you sensei for letting me stay here."

"You know that you're always welcomed here."

Hinata smiled at her beloved sensei, as they sat together having breakfast. After the fight with her father, the girl decided to leave her home, and start a new life. From now on, no one would hold her back.

Not having a place to stay in, Hinata could think of only one possibility. Which was Kurenai's apartment. It wasn't the first time where she found there her shelter. Kurenai always cared about her, and each time the girl came to her crying, she would offer her to spend the night with her.

When Kurenai came back from her friend Anko earlier in the morning, she was surprised to see her pupil waiting for her at the doorsteps of her apartment with her luggage. Hinata had explained everything about what happened last night between her and her father, which didn't make Kuernai very happy. The genjutsu mistress wanted to make Hiashi pay, but the girl stopped her and made her promise that she'll let it go.

"I still think that I should pay Hiashi a visit."

"Please Kurenai sensei, he's not worth it. Besides, I already took my decision, I'm not coming back." Hinata said with determination before adding. "And I think it's the best decision ever taken. I finally feel free."

Kurenai smiled as she watched proudly the look of determination in her student's eyes. It saddened her a bit that Hinata had decided to leave her home, but perhaps she was right. This was the best decision she could take. However she knew that Hiashi probably won't be happy about this, and will try to bring his daughter back, being afraid of the Byakugan falling in the wrong hands. But time will show how things would turn out for the girl.

"And don't worry sensei, I won't be bothering you for too long. As soon as I'll find an apartment, I'll move out."

"What are you talking about Hinata? I have a guest room, so you can stay as long as you like.

"But-."

"No buts Hinata. You're my responsibility now."

"Thank you sensei." Hinata said smiling.

"No need to thank me. I'll give you the spare keys. Now you'll excuse me, but I need to see if Tsunade sama has a mission for us." Replied Kurenai before she stood up. "I just need to change my clothes."

"Speaking of clothes." Hinata began, as she remembered Jiraya's previous lesson. Just because she left her house, doesn't mean that her matchmaking mission was over. "You remember those dark, tight jeans that you wore last week."

"Yeah, why are you asking?."

"You should wear them. You really look great in them. "

"Really?"

"Yeah." Replied the girl, before a grin appeared on her face as she said. "Even Kakashi sensei noticed that."

Kurenai blushed slightly at the sound of Kakashi's name being mentioned. "H…How do you know?..D..Did he say something?"

"Something about you looking hot in them." Hinata finished with her grin going wider.

"He….he really said….that..that I look hot in them?"

"Steamy hot to be more précised."

The blush on Kurenai's face has deepened in color as she started to play with her hair lock, and with her gaze to the ground she asked in a low, curious tone. "…Did he say something else?"

_"It really worked. Jiriaya sama is truly a genius" _Hinata thoughts smirking before saying. "I think Tsunade sama will be angry if you'll be late."

"Oh, right."

* * *

"What? Seriously?"

"Kakashi, you and your team deserves a break. I'll not be giving you any missions for a while." Replied the blonde Hokage, as she sat behind the desk in her office.

That wasn't happening. Kakashi didn't need a break. He needed to go on a mission.

"I'm sure you can find me something. I'm sure they need some help at the borders."

Tsunade looked at the copy ninja who kept pleading her to send him away on a mission. Normally, she would've sent him somewhere. There's always something that needs to be taken care of. But this time, her hands were tied, as she promised someone that she'll not be sending his team, nor Kurenai's on any mission.

**~Flashback. About 15 minutes earlier.~**

"I'm going to die. I need a drink." Muttered Tsunade softly from behind piles of papers that were placed on her desk. Paperwork was the most hated thing by the blonde Hokage, and because of postponing it, the piles of papers grew bigger and bigger with each passing minute. Fortunately for Tsunade, Shizune was always there to push her in the right direction.

"No, you're not going to die."

"You don't know that."

"It's rather obvious Tsunade-sama."

"You could help me with it a little bit. Like taking this big pile and signing it instead of me. You'll copy my signature."

"I cannot do that!."

"I'm sure that no one will notice it."

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Ugh, why do I have to do paperwork?"

"Because you're a Hokage and that's your work."

"What was I thinking when I agreed to be the Hokage" said Tsunade sighing while slumping deeper into her chair. That was when she heard a tap on her window.

"Yo!."

"Jiraiya?."

"The one and only. I thought that you may want to have a sip of this fine sake." He said as he jumped inside and held a bottle of sake in his hand. "Shizune! Bring us two glas-"

Before Jiraiya could even finish his sentence, Shizune snatched the bottle that he was holding and said with authority. "No drinking in morning, understood!."

"Oh come on Shizune! If you want me to finish this paperwork you know that I need a sip to get relaxed."

"What you and Jiraiya-sama really need is a therapy in the AA club."

"Yeah yeah, Shizune leave us alone."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Replied Shizune before she turned around and got out from the office closing the door behind her, leaving the two Sannins behind the piles of papers.

"Finally alone." Said Jiraiya with a perverted grin as he leaned for a kiss just to be pushed away by Tsunade.

"What the hell is wrong with you?."

Jiraiya blinked in confusion. "What? I did something wrong?."

"If you haven't noticed I'm working!."

"Last time you weren't complaining."

"And because of that, now I have tons of paperwork to do!."

"You know what? Behind these piles, we can have a quick shot and no one will even notice."

"You old pervert! You always think about one thing!."

"Once again, I'll tell you that last time you weren't complaining."

"Oh shut up Jiraiya!."

"Gee, if I didn't know you, I'd swear that you're PMS'ing. But we both know that that's impossible hahahahahah."

Tsunade after hearing this gave Jiraiya a deadly glare, while sending a massive amount of killing intent towards her fellow Sannin. "Are you trying to say that I'm old?." she said through gritted teeth.

Jiraiya gulped hard as he knew that if he'll not fix what he said, the woman will give him a punch that will send him flying across all the great nations before landing right into his grave. "N..No. I didn't say that"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT I'M OLD?."

"Those are your words."

"JIRAIYA!."

"You're beautiful me lady."

"Ohh thank you." Said Tsunade with a sweet smile before powerfully slapping Jiraiya's cheek. "That's for thinking that I'm old!."

"Ouch, Tsunade, that hurts."

"It should hurts."

"I love pissing you off, but I'm not here to argue with you."

"What do you want?."

"I want you to support me in a small but important matter."

"Which is?."

Jiraiya smirked. "I'm helping the kids to bring Kakashi and Kurenai together."

"Well, good luck then. But still, I don't know what do you want from me? "

"Just don't send any of them on a mission until I'll say otherwise. And one more thing."

"What is it?"

A smiled appeared on Jiraiya's face as he placed his hands on Tsunade's waist, pulling her closer to him. "Free yourself next Friday."

"What for?" Tsunade asked in a playful tone as she wrapped her hands around Jiraiya's neck.

"For a date of course." He said before he leaned in and gave Tsuande a soft kiss. "I'll pick you up at 9." Then he backed away, and after making sure that he was far enough from her, he stated. "First mad, then so sweet. Seriously, if I didn't know you, I'd swear that you're PMS'ing."

"Grrrrrrrrr, YOU BASTARD!"

"See ya."

_**~End of flashback~ **_

A small smirk appeared on Tsunade's face. _"They'll make a really cute couple." _She thought to herself as she watched Kakashi, who was still trying to get a mission.

"Maybe you have a letter to the Kazekage? I'll deliver it myself."

"Kakashi, just enjoy the free time. You can go now."

_"Just great."_

* * *

All three members of team 7 were heading towards Jiraiya's apartment to begin their day of slavery. Sakura was the most anxious one, as it was the day that the Sannin ordered to wax his back. In addition to message and all other beauty procedures. As the trio were walking, they spotted Kakashi, who just got out from Tsunade's office, looking quite lost in his thoughts as he walked with his gaze to the ground, and with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto smirked. "Target located." He looked at his teammates with a playful expression, giving them the idea about what the blonde was thinking about right now. With no other words to say, they approached their sensei and greeted him with shiny smiles.

"Good morning sensei!."

Naruto's loud voice seemed to shook Kakashi from his thoughts. Looking up at his students, he immediately noticed the mischievous grins on Sakura's and Naruto's faces. He knew these grins very well. They were up to something.

"Yo!."

"Do we have a mission for today?." Asked Sasuke in his usual tone. His expression stayed calm. Not giving away anything.

"Nope. It seems that we're on a break until….further …..notice." Replied Kakashi, before directing his sight far behind his students on a particular person who just entered the area.

"That's great!. " Exclaimed Naruto "And by the way..….Sensei?"

"….."

"Sensei?"

The trio looked with confusion at the Jonin who seemed to focus on something behind them. They turned around to see that that something, or more in particular, that someone was no other than Kurenai Yuhi. The young shinobi immediately noticed the tight jeans that the kunoichi was wearing , so they decided of taking Jiraiya's previous lesson into action.

"Change of plan." Whispered Naruto to his teammates, before he turned his attention to Kakashi, and with a wide grin stated. " She's damn HOT in these tight jeans! Right sensei?."

"….Y..Yeah." Said Kakashi softly, drifting away in his own thoughts as he watched the genjutsu mistress in the street. Noticing his slip of tongue in the front of his students, he blushed furiously and immediately shook his head before saying nervously. "..No! I mean..not hot! Hahaha, I…what I meant….I….what did you wanted to say?"

Naruto just continued to grin, before hanging his arm over Kakashi's shoulder, turning their both towards Kurenai ."Kakashi sensei, if I were you, I'd have asked her out."

"w..what?"

Sakura smirked as she came closer to her sensei. "I didn't want to say anything, couz you know how I hate gossiping, but lately, Kurenai sensei has been checking you out."

"..R..Really?"

"I myself heard her saying that she would love to go out with someone like you." Added Sasuke, just to be corrected by Naruto.

"Some so handsome like you."

"Right."

A slight blush appeared on Kakashi's cheeks. "S..she really said that?."

The trio nodded .

"D..Did she say something else?" The Jonin asked with curiosity, in a blushful tone.

_"That really works."_ The team members thought, before replying in unison. "Nope."

"Here she comes! Wave and smile!" Said Sakura, as the whole team waved towards the kunoichi. But Kurenai seemed to be lost in her thoughts, and didn't give them any attention.

_"So he thinks that I look steamy hot in my jeans." _ That was the only thing that Kurenai thought of, as she walked down the street. With a smirk on her face, and a slight blush on her cheeks, she continued her walk forgetting about all the people around her. What mattered now was that Kakashi said that she looks hot in her jeans. Oh yeah baby, he did say that. That wasn't Kurenai first complement though. A lot of men in Konoha and beyond considered the genjutsu mistress as one of the most attractive kunoichis, and she was used to hear such things coming out from a lot of shinobi. But the fact that the actual copy ninja said that, made Kurenai very happy. So happy that she didn't even noticed him waving towards her with his team.

Kakashi sighed disappointedly before dropping his head. "..She even didn't notice me…"

_"She will now." _Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke thought to their selves, with a devilish expression on their faces, as they waited for Kurenai to come close enough to them.

Everything was supposed to look like an accident. So when Kurenai was just about to pass them, Sasuke came into action. "Let's go and train, Dobe!"

" TEMME! WHO DO YOU CALL A DOBE? DOBE!"

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

And as usual, Naruto let his emotions take over, and launched at Sasuke, accidently pushing Kakashi straight forward towards Kurenai, waking her up from her thoughts as she landed hardly into the ground.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SO SORRY"

Kurenai opened her eyes to see that the person who just bumped into her was no other than Kakashi. "…No problem." She replied softly with red cheeks.

Kakashi who also blushed under his mask, quickly gave his hand to help Kurenai get up, while cursing Naruto in his mind for what he just did. But much to Kakashi's surprise, the blonde appeared in the way, and he was the one who helped Kurenai to get up.

"Sorry about that. Kakashi sensei was so mesmerized with your beauty that he forgot to watch his steps. But I don't blame him, you look fabulous today Kurenai sesnei." Said the boy before receiving a sharp look from Kakashi. Naruto just smirked before adding. "Isn't that right?...Sensei?"

"What? Nnnnnnnn no! I mean YES! I mean…I I.." Kakashi stuttered nervously, blushing furiously as he searched for the right words to say. Unfortunately in the front of the beautiful Kurenai, the famous copy ninja always couldn't control his tongue, which ended in saying things that he shouldn't say, at least not in the front of her. "You always look fabulous! I mean gorgeous! I mean nice!…Nice…. Yeah…Are you having a mission?." He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"…I'm right on my way to Tsunade sama." Replied Kurenai with a blush after hearing the Jonin's slip of tongue. Which only added to her happiness.

Kakashi rubbed his head nervously, as he eyed the ground with red cheek, before saying. "Well….I better go now. Bye." And with that said, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The trio couldn't hide their amusement after watching the scene. Kurenai from the other hand, found herself liking the fact that Kakashi did say the she looks fabulous and gorgeous.

Sakura still had something to add, so she came closer to the red eyed kunoichi and whispered. "He just loves you in those tight jeans." She commented with a smirk, causing Kurenai to blush again before adding. "If he'll ever ask, you don't know this from me."

"Bye sensei!"

* * *

"WOW!"

"This stupid Teletubbyland is even more stupid in 3D."

"What are saying? This is AWESOME! I love this TV!" Exclaimed Biscuit happily to his fellow ninken, as they watched his show in the new TV, with the 3D glasses . The dog was so happy about this TV that he invited Chiquita, so they could both enjoy the 3D experience.

"Oh here comes Tinky Winky! His magic bag looks even more magical!"

"It's still a red purse to me."

"It's a magic bag!"

"Red purse!"

"MAGIC BAG!"

"RED PURSE!"

The dogs' fight was interrupted by the sound of the front door being shut. They turned around to see that it was Kakashi . A fact that surprised the dogs, as their master by that time was always on a mission.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're going to be out on a mission?" Asked Pakkun.

"Well, I'm going to be on a break for awhile." Replied Kakashi, before noticing an additional dog that was sitting between Biscuit and Pakkun on the couch. "And you are?"

"Oh, right. Boss, meet my wife Chiquita. Chiquita, this is my master Kakashi."

"Rugh!"

Kakashi looked at the dog, which seemed to be from the same breed as Biscuit. He didn't understand why Hana made such a fuss about the whole breeding thing. It was true that Biscuit didn't belong to the Inuzuka's ninkens, and that he didn't belong to a special bloodline. But what happened happened. The dogs were going to have puppies together, whether Hana liked it or not.

"You know, after Hana's san visit today, I thought that Chiquita is way out of your liege."

"Like Kurenai for you?" Said Pakkun with a smug.

That was a hit to Kakashi's pride. Even though the Jonin thought that way, his dog didn't have to remind him of it. "You look like an idiot in these 3D glasses." He spat with venom. Perhaps, It'll make him feel a bit better. "And don't get used to this TV, it's not going to stay."

"WHY?"

"Because I say so."

Both Pakkun and Biscuit sighed disappointedly, while dropping their heads low in defeat. A smirk of triumph appeared on Kakashi's face as his dogs finally understood that he's the boss here.

After that, the copy ninja made his way towards the bathroom. He didn't have the chance to fully open the door yet when he heard a scream coming from inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Ops, sorry." Replied the Jonins in a shy tone, before quickly closing the door. He turned around and took a couple of steps away from the bathroom. Then it hit him. "Wait a minute." He didn't have a roommate. And he didn't have guests. So who the hell was in his bathroom?. Quickly turning around, he reached the bathroom door and opened it once again.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DUDE, DUDE! SHUT THE DOOR!"

Kakashi blinked in surprise, as he saw the Great Sage Jiraiya under his shower, who quickly covered his intimate part with a bath sponge. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Taking a shower if you haven't noticed. Now seriously, SHUT THE DOOR!"

Kakashi however was too shocked to close the door, as his eyes watched in terror the sponge that Jiraiya was currently using. "OH MY GOD, IS THAT MY SPONGE?"

"Kakashi are you a gay or what? I'M COMPLETELY NAKED! SHUT THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

Kakashi finally moved and quickly shut the door, before turning his attention to his dogs. "You knew he was in here?" He asked, but got no replay as the dogs were currently enjoying watching the TV with wet eyes for the last time. He sighed, and made his way towards the kitchen to sit by the table there, and waited until Jiraiya finally got out from his bathroom.

"Gee, you cannot have any privacy here." Said the Sage, as he came to sit with Kakashi by the kitchen table, with a towel over his head, which Kakashi immediately recognized as his own.

"You could at least bring your own towel." He said in an annoyed tone before adding. "And you can keep the sponge."

"Oh c'mon, don't be mad Kakashi. I only used it once or twice."

"Twice? You mean that it wasn't your first time using my bathroom?"

"Well…I….." Jiraiya was thinking about some good excuses to tell, as it wasn't in his intention to tell Kakashi that he has been using his bathroom for a couple of weeks now.

And as Jiraiya was searching through his mind for the right words, Kakashi's eyes suddenly grew wider, as he realized something. "Oh my god! You've been using my razor, haven't you?"

"You mean Gillette Fusion razor with PowerGlide blades and soothing Micropulses that allow to gently glide across your face making you look at your very best?"

"And I was thinking why it's getting blunt after two weeks, when it's supposed to be sharp for more than a month!."

"Hey, my bathroom has been under maintenance lately. But let's not talk about the bathroom right now, where's my check!"

"What check?"

"For purchasing the TV."

"Oh about that. I don't want it. Take it back."

"It's a little too late now. You've signed the paper."

"So what?"

"Have you read it?"

"No."

"Then you better do it."

Kakashi stood up and went to bring the piece of paper that the delivery man asked him to sign. His eyes widened as he read the lines written in a very small size which stated.

**Signing this document means that you agree to become the new owner of the Sony LED TV, with no chance of sending it back to the previous owner. Also, after signing, you'll have 24 hours to pay the fee to the seller. If the seller will not get the payment within these 24 hours, the fee will become double the original value. **

"Ugh, just great." Muttered Kakashi as he finished reading , and cursed himself for signing the paper without reading it. That was a lesson that he'll for sure remember for the rest of his life. But now, he had no choice but to write a check worth 4000 Ryos, and hand it to Jiraiya, who stood with his arm stretched out, waiting for Kakashi to hand him the check. The copy ninja knew that one of his dogs has for sure something to do with it, as he told Jiraiya that he was broke, and there was no way the Sage could know about the cash for the rainy days that he has been saving up for a couple of years, unless someone told him so. And after recalling the previous conversation with Pakkun, he was sure that the pug was the one who told Jiraiya about the checkbook.

With a frown on his face, Kakashi headed towards his bedroom, and after awhile returned to Jiraiya to hand him the check.

Jiraiya accepted the check with a wide grin, and bowed with respect before saying. "Doing business with you was such a pleasure."

Kakashi didn't replay, as he stood in the front of the Sannin with crossed arms, giving him a fake smile in return.

Jiraiya could tell that the Jonin wasn't pleased with his purchase, nor that he was using his razor or his bath sponge. So he thought that perhaps the masked Jonin will agree for a beauty treatment as a way to thank him for using his stuff.

"Kakashi, I'm inviting you for back hair waxing! Don't worry, it'll be totally free!"

Kakashi just sweat dropped at the Sage's proposition. Seriously, was he inviting him for back hair waxing?.

"….No, thanks."

"Your loss. Well then, see ya around." Jiraiya said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Now, that's life. Ahhhhh." Said Jiraiya, as he laid in his sunbed in his patio, with all of his slaves around him.

Shino was holding an umbrella, to provide some shadow and in the same time, protect Jiraiya from the sun. Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto held fans in their hands, who gently swung them over their master, to provide him with a cool breeze. Sakura, with rather a disgusted expression on her face, was doing pedicure, which consisted of trimming the nails, and some other procedures to enhance the look of Jiraiya's feet. As for Hinata, the girl had to prepare fresh fruit cocktails, and light snacks, that the Sage ate with delight.

"Tell me on last time, how THAT is supposed to bring Kakashi and Kurenai together?" asked Kiba.

"I told you before. The better my mood, the better my ideas."

"Yeah, right." Scoffed Sasuke sarcastically.

"Stop whining! You agreed to become my slaves."

Almost everyone around Jiraiay was muttering or cursing something under his nose, expect for Naruto. And Jiraiya immediately noticed that.

The blonde from the beginning kept his gaze on Hinata, and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. When he first saw her today, he immediately noticed her bruised cheek, and asked her about the cause of it. The girl kept saying that she scratched her cheek during her morning training, and also mentioned that she moved in to live with Kurenai for the time being, to keep a close eye on her, and so she could bring some info that would help them in hooking her up with the copy ninja. An idea Jiraiya thought was brilliant. Everyone seemed to buy it except for Naruto. He had a feeling that Hinata wasn't telling the truth, and he had an idea about who could possibly be the reason. Hiashi Hyuga.

"I'll be right back." Said the blonde as he dropped the fan, and made his way towards the kitchen, where Hinata was preparing another cocktail for Jiraiya.

And there she was. Preparing Jiraiya's favorite drinks on the kitchen's counter. Hinata seemed to not notice Naruto entering, as he kept himself silent and just stared at the girl from a distance. He could clearly hear the sound of his own heart, beating hard against his chest as he watched her preparing Jiraiya's order with perfection. Some hair strands seemed to cover part of her face, as she firmly, but yet gently chopped the fruits and placed them into the blender. It was then, when she took these stands and tucked them behind her ear, revealing her face. A face, that Naruto thought was the most beautiful he has ever seen. Seeing the bruised cheek seemed to wake the boy from his thought, as he remembered the reason why he's actually here.

"Hinata." He called softly, causing the girl to turn in his direction.

"What is it?" The girl turned around and asked with a smile, thinking that it was probably another order from Jiraiya.

Naruto gazed at the girl with concern as he came closer to her and cupped her bruised cheek in his hand, causing the girl's heart to skip its beats, as sheds of pink appeared on her face. This action surprised Hinata, as she gazed at Naruto with wide eyes, who after a short pause finally spoke.

"Who did this to you?."

Hianat could see the serious look that Naruto wore on his face, and she knew that he wasn't willing to just let this go. However, she wasn't going to tell him about what happened between her and her father last night. She knew the boy too well, so she was worrying that if the boy would find out, he might do something that he would regret later.

She was going to keep on her story, and as she was about to open her mouth to speak out, when she was interrupted by the boy.

"Just don't tell me that it was from a tree branch, couz I won't believe it." He said, as he took his hand away from her cheek.

"Naruto-"

"You left the house, because you don't want to live with him anymore. Am I right?"

Hinata gave out a heavy sigh, before directing her gaze to the ground. It was just as she thought. Naruto wasn't willing to just let this go. She knew that he was going to find out in one way or another. Besides, the blonde was right. She left her home and moved to live with her sensei, not for getting information, but because she had enough. It was only a matter of time until her teammates and Naruto would find out. But she just could choke the words out.

After getting no replay from the girl, Naruto realized that his accusations were true. Hiashi Hyuga was responsible for that bruised cheek. He was responsible for all her pain. For all her tears. He could feel his blood starting to boil just at the thought of the Hyuga leader. Clenching his fists, he gave one last look at the girl, who still kept her gaze on the ground, and with determination said.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, Hinata. I promise."

Hinata quickly looked up at the boy, just to see him taking off. "Naruto kun!." She called after him, as she knew what the boy was going to do. But Naruto was already gone, so she went after him. She had to stop him before he'll reach the Hyuga mansion, and prevent him from confronting Hiashi.

* * *

Hiashi was sitting behind his desk in his office, still being pretty shocked about what Hinata told him last night. He even didn't expect the girl to be so brave to talk with him in such manner. To stand up and speak for herself with determination. To see a look in her eyes that he has never seen before. He could see for himself that the girl has changed. But he didn't know if he liked this kind of change or not.

A sound of a loud thud, woke Hiashi up from his thoughts. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto busting into the room, with two other Hyuga men that tried to prevent the boy from entering, but with no use.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi asked in an angry tone from behind his desk.

"We're sorry Hiashi sama, we were trying to stop him but-."

"But I'm not going out until you will hear what I have to say." Naruto said while clenching his fists, sending a massive amount of killing intent towards Hiashi. "How dare you to hit Hinata?"

This kind of attitude, and the question itself caused Hiashi's blood to boil, as anger filled up all of his body. Slamming his palms hard onto the desk, he stood up and spoke. "How dare you to storm into my mansion, and ask me these types of questions? "

"You still didn't answer. How dare you to hit Hinata?"

"She's my daughter! I have all the rights in the world to do with her whatever I'm pleased. "

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TREAT HER LIKE DIRT! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?"

"You little brat! Do you know with who are you talking with?"

"I know exactly who I am talking with! All of these years, I've been watching Hinata. She has been working so hard just so you will finally acknowledge her. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this!"

"I don't care how much she worked. She's still too weak."

"No she's not! She's not weak! She's one of the strongest shinobi I have ever seen, do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because she never gives up!"

Hiashi kept his angry gaze on Naruto. A part of him didn't understand why the boy believes so much in Hinata. Why he's so obsessed with defending her. Was he stupid, brave, or both. To stand up and confront him with such tone.

Hiashi didn't have to think about it for too long, as an answer to his thoughts came from the boy himself, who took a deep breath and said.

"And that's why…I love her!"

* * *

**A/N**: YO! Finally finished this chapter. I know that I promised something for JiraTsuna fans and I wanted to write something more concerning NaruHina, but the chapter was getting way too long. If you do mind long chapters though, just let me know. I'll try to make the chapter a bit shorter next time.

I'm kinda disappointed in the number of reviews for the last chapter. After such a long pause, I've expected a bit more reviews. But guess, the last chapter as I thought wasn't good enough, so hopefully, you'll like this one.

I want to thank the very few who did review the last chapter. Thank you so much. Even though I only get few reviews, they made my day and made me write and finish this chapter pretty quickly.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter ^_^ Review please :)


	10. We Need A Plumber!

"I wonder where did Naruto go? And with Hinata?" Asked Kiba with curiosity, while continuing to swing the fan over his current master Jiraiya, who couldn't do more but to enjoy having personal slaves at his disposal. And just because two of them weren't currently available didn't really matter to him, as his tummy was already full, and he didn't need another fan to cool the atmosphere which wasn't very hot today anyway. However the Sage just like Kiba and the rest was getting curious about what really happened between his pupil and Hinata. Not to mention seeing the girl storming off after Naruto.

"We will know everything when they'll come back." Said Jiraiya. "Now, don't disturb me with your stupid questions Kiba."

"Stupid? I'm sure you want to know too."

"Maybe yes. But as I said, we will know when they'll come back."

"They simply ran away, and went to have a break." Sasuke scoffed. "And by the way, for how long you want us to do this stupid job Jiraiya?"

"The deal was for a whole week. And It's Jiraiya SAMA for you Sasuke."

"But Jiraiya sama, we deserve a little break don't you think?" said Sakura as she finally finished taking care of Jiraiya's feet.

The rest seemed to agree with Sakura's statement, as for the last two and a half hours they have been doing nothing but serving the Toad Sage. Besides, they still had to come up with some ideas concerning Kakashi and Kurenai. Not to mention that almost everyone had something important to do. Sasuke wanted to start his afternoon training routine. Shino was going to visit his grandma because she had broken her hip again. Sakura was starting her shift at hospital in about 1 hour. Which she was very happy for, because she would escape the hair waxing. As for Kiba, he only wanted to enjoy his day off in any other way.

"That's right!" The Inuzuka heir said as he dropped the fan from his hands, and with crossed arms said. "Since Naruto and Hinata are having a break, I demand a break too!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Jiraiya thought for awhile as if he should give his slaves a break or not. For the time being, he didn't need any fans to cool him off, nor a shadow to keep the sun away. He also had a very important matter that concerned his date. And further delaying was simply unacceptable. "Well, since I don't need any of you now, you can go."

And as soon as these words came out from Jiraiya, everyone dropped whatever they had in their hands and made their way towards the door, with happy, relived expression on their faces. However, the happy expression on a certain girl quickly faded away, as she heard her name being called by Jiriaya.

"Except you, Sakura chan!" Said Jiraiya with a smirk. "It's time for you to hair wax my back."

The boys looked at each other as they heard Jiraiya calling Sakura. "Quick! Let's get out of here before he'll change his mind." Said Kiba, before he Shino and Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura froze in her place. She has been delaying this matter as long as she could. But perhaps, she would be able to delay it once more, since she was supposed to start her shift.

Slowly turning towards Jiraiya, she put a smile on her face, and with a confident tone said. "I'm sorry Jiraiya sama, but I'm supposed to start my shift at the hospital."

Jiraiya wasn't a fool, he knew that the kunoichi would try to escape her duty, having the hospital as a good excuse. But the Sage was one step ahead of her, and with the smirk on his face going wider he said. "Don't worry about that. I already spoke with Tsunade, and she agreed to give you a week off. Actually, both team Kakashi and team Kurenai are off duty, until I say otherwise."

"…." Poor Sakura was in shock as she heard the devastating news from Jiraiya. There was no escaping. She will be hair waxing his back for sure.

Jiraiya couldn't hide his amusement as he watched the terrified expression on the girls face. With a wide grin, he stood up from his sunbed and made his way towards the living room. "Come, I even brought a special massage bed for this. Hehehe."

A heavy sigh could be heard escaping the girl's lips, as she followed Jiraiya towards the living room. There, Jiraiya took out the massage table and placed it in the middle of the room.

"Are you ready dear?"

"…" Sakura simply didn't replay, as she hang her head low, with an extremely troubled look on her face. One thing was sure, that she wasn't going to enjoy this.

The Sage just smirked before he took off his bath robe that he was wearing, and came to lay on his stomach, revealing his back to Sakura, so she could start her work.

"Yo, you can start!"

"Hai…" Replied the girl softly before lifting her gaze up from the ground. "GOD ALMIGHTY!"

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad." Said Jiraiya in defense, after hearing Sakura's shocked tone for seeing his hairy back.

"Not that bad? What happened to you? It's not even hair! It looks like fur!" Stated the girl in disbelieve with a shocked expression on her face. She knew that some men tend to be hairy, but not THAT hairy. "No wonder Tsunade sama has been pushing you away. You look like a gorilla!"

Jiraiya was completely aware of his current state, and the girl didn't need to remind him of this. Otherwise, why would he want to hair wax his back? He could feel his blood boiling, as he remembered what put him is such a disgraced state. "Damn you, Takeshi!" He cursed through gritted teeth.

"Takeshi?"

"A traveling merchant that I met in the Water Country. He's the one who sold me this devilish cream."

"I still don't get it."

Jiraiya swung his legs over the side of the massage bed as he came to sit, and with crossed arms said. "I never was that hairy to begin with. I met this Takeshi guy when I was doing a research in the Water Country. He got my attention when he mentioned that he was selling a special cream for men that will completely remove any undesired hair. So I thought I would try it out. Unfortunately, instead of removing the hair, it stimulated it to grow! And now I look like THIS! "

"Who is so stupid to believe a traveling merchant that he has such a cream, and that it actually works?"

Jiraiya just gave the girl a sharp look, before he returned to lay on his stomach. "Hopefully, you'll do something about it."

Sakura sighed as she took out the bag she brought with her today with all of the needed products and approached the Sannin to begin the treatment.

The Sanin wanted to be sure that this time everything will go smoothly, and he wanted to see the results that he desired. So he wished to see the product that Sakura was going to use on him. "Let me see it first." He said as he took the bag from the girl and took out the product that the girl wanted to use on his back. "Veet. What beauty feels like. Ready to use wax strips. For legs and body." He read. "Wait a minute, that's for women!"

"Duh, if you haven't noticed, they don't sell wax for men. Because men DON'T hair wax their backs!"

"Ohhh trust me, they do. Besides, that's an EMERGENCY!"

"Ugh, can we just get this over with already?"

"Fine with me." Replied Jiraiya handing the bag back to Sakura, so she could finally begin.

"I have to warn you though, it will hurt a bit."

"Nah. Women do this all the time, so It's shouldn't be that bad. I mean, if women can stand it, then I for sure will stand it. I'm a man after all."

The last statement seemed to awaken a feministic side of Sakura, as her anger started to rise inside of her. Was the Sannin trying to say that men can stand more pain than women? "You hopeless, primitive men have no idea what women have to endure. You think you can stand more pain huh? We'll see about that." Replied the girl through gritted teeth, sending a massive amount of killing intent towards the Toad Sage.

Jiraiya could feel the angry vibes that were coming from the young kunoichi. He gulped nervously after hearing another statement coming out from the girl, that caused him to worry a bit.

"I'm going to enjoy this after all. Muahahaha!" Finished Sakura with an evil laugh, making the poor Sannin more nervous than before. Then the girl took out the wax strips from the pack and covered all of Jiraiya's back with them. The idea of placing all the strips at once instead of one at a time, was to make sure that Jiraiya won't change his mind, after he'll experience the excruciated pain after removing the first strip. He'll have to endure the pain of removing all 40 strips.

The girl grinned mischievously as she finished placing the last strip on Jiraiya's back. "Here we go!"

"Ok, just be gen- !"

Poor Jiraiya screamed in agony as Sakura removed the first strip. God, he didn't expect it to be so painful.

"I…I've changed my mind! I don't want to-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUU**!" He screamed again as Sakura quickly removed the second strip before he could even finish his sentence.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Tears began to form in the Sannin's eyes, as Sakure with no mercy continued to remove the strips one after another.

"AHH! UHH! FUUUU***! GRRR! UUUUUUUU! EEEEE! FUUUU***! ARH! AAAIIIEEEEE! WHAT WAS I THIN-ARGHHH! UH UH! AHHH!"

What seemed like an eternity for Jiraiya finally ended, as Sakura took off the last strip, much to her disappointment.

"AHHHHHHHHHhhhh…."

"There you go! You look fabulous now!" Exclaimed Sakura with a wide grin, giving a powerful slap, to the now very red, but extremely smooth back for Jiraiya.

"!"

"Ups, sorry. Hehehe"

It took Jiraiya awhile, before he could react or even say anything, as he laid semi-unconscious on the message bed, with blazing red, swollen back. It was for sure a hell of experience that hopefully he would not have to go through ever again.

"Here, look at your back." Said Sakura as she took out a mirror and held it in the front of Jiraiya.

Jiraiya slowly got up and looked at his back. Although still red, It was finally hairless, creating a very satisfied smirk on the Sannin's face. "Uh, I'm so soft!" He added as he rubbed his back. "Now, I'm sure Tsunade chan would love it!."

* * *

Hinata stood glued to the floor at the office's door, with a shocked expression on her face. She finally caught up with Naruto, and was surprised to hear those three words coming out from the handsome blonde. These three words that she has always wanted to hear, but never really get a chance to. She didn't hear the whole conversation that happened between Naruto and her father. But the look on her father's face said everything. He wasn't pleased to hear any of this.

Hiashi from the other side, was even more shocked than his daughter as he heard the boy saying with confidence the he loves her. The boy really had a nerve, to storm into his office, offend him, and in the end say such a thing.

Naruto himself was a bit surprised that he had the courage to say how he really felt. Guess, he was so angry at Hiashi for how he treats his daughter that the words just came out. And it was true. He really loved Hinata from all of his heart. Perhaps, it took him too long to realize that, but eventually he did. And he was happy for that. He only hoped that the girl would feel the same way about him. Although, it was pretty obvious to everyone else, Naruto had a hard time noticing Hinata's affection towards him. He wasn't completely unaware of this though. He just wasn't sure if it was actually love? Or just friendship?

The boy could see the killing intent in Hiashi's eyes, and he knew that what he said didn't make him happy at all. But that didn't made him nervous. What made him nervous was Hinata's presence behind him. He could feel his heart starting to pound harder in his chest as he didn't yet know how the girl will react to his sudden confession. Taking another deep breath to summon his courage, he continued with confidence.

"That's right! I love her! Because she never gives up! Because she's hard working! Because she's strong! Because she was from the very few people who acknowledged me back in the academy. She's kind. Has a pure heart. Care about her friends. She's just…so beautiful. Both inside and out. So if you'll try to hurt her again, you'll have to deal with me!"

That's all what Naruto wanted to say. He turned around and this time faced Hinata. Boom, badum. His heart pounded like crazy right now, as he watched the shocked expression on the girl's face.

Hinata was so overwhelmed by all of this, that she just kept staring blankly at the boy with red cheeks. It was too good to be true. _"Naruto-kun…just said…that…he loves me?" _She thought to herself as she tried to absorb all of what just happened. She didn't even notice when Naruto took her hand in attempt to walk with her out of this mansion. They could only take a couple of steps forward when they heard Hiashi's voice calling out for Hinata.

Naruto stopped and let go of Hinata's hand, as she turned around and looked at her father who stood behind his desk in his office, and in a cold tone said.

"If you'll walk out with him…..don't bother to come back."

What Hiashi didn't know, was that Hinata had already made her choice earlier in the morning, that she'll not be coming back. But us usual, he didn't bother himself to notice that. And even if she had any doubts about her decision, whether it was a good call or not to leave her home, Naruto had now crushed these doubt to dust.

Hinata just smiled and didn't replay. She only turned around and faced the blue eyed blonde, with eyes full of admiration and love. Everyone's eyes suddenly widened, when out of the sudden, the girl pulled Naruto by his collar, and pressed her lips against his in a quick but passionate kiss. Then she pulled away from the still shocked boy, and with a smile on her face, and a slight red cheeks she said. "…I love you too, Naruto kun."

Both of men got their answers now. Naruto was happy. There were no doubts that the girl felt the same way about him. He smiled as he once again took Hinata's hand, and walked out with her from the mansion, leaving behind furiously angry Hiashi Hyuga, who powerfully slammed his hands against the desk out of rage, breaking it into two. "DAMN YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Unknowingly, he had finally acknowledge the boy, as it was the very first time when he actually said his name, instead of referring to him as 'the Kyubi'. He definitely didn't see that coming. What he also didn't know, was the soon enough he will be thanking Naruto. As the future Hokage did not only change Hinata, but also in time, Hiashi would change too. And time will show how.

The duo made it out of the mansion, and walked silently down the street, still hand in hand. They both blushed, not believing what they just did. How did they find the courage to say all of this. And in the front of Hiashi Hyuga. Hinata still couldn't believe herself that she actually had the courage to kiss Naruto in the front of her father, which made her blush even more than before.

Naruto rubbed his head nervously as he was trying to ask Hinata something, but for the very first time, he was too shy. He looked at the girl from the corner of his eye to see that she also tried to look at him. This caused them to blush slightly as they both looked away. The silence was getting extremely uncomfortable and the boy was getting frustrated. How the hell he was so brave before, and was able to confess in the front of Hiashi, and now he cannot choke a single word.

Hinata was the one to break the silence. "…What you said….earlier…It was..really nice..Thank you." She said with a smile, but still looking away.

Hinata's words seemed to boost the boy's confidence. _"YOSH!"_ He stooped walking, and turned to face Hinata. "Umm, Hinata chan, does that mean that…that...you know…that we're together?" He asked with a blush.

Hinata also blushed as she looked at her love with happiness in her eyes. "Do you..really want us to be..together?"

Naruto nodded, making this day the happiest one in Hinata's life, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Asked the boy with concern.

"Don't worry Naruto kun. These are tears of happiness. I never in my wildest dreams thought that you will love me in return. It's just…too good to be true."

"I would be a fool to not fall in love with you, Hinata chan. Actually, I am a fool, because I haven't realized it just until recently." He finished before he cupped her cheek in his hand, and leaned in, taking the girl's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Hinata chan." He said softly after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, Naruto kun." She said with a smile, before they grabbed each other's hands, and continued their walk towards Jiraiya's house. They knew that they're probably going to be scolded for being away, but that didn't matter. They were happy. And the hoped that they'll succeed in making their senseis as happy as them.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Asked Jiraiya, as Naruto and Hinata entered his house, hand in hand, much to everyone's surprise.

"Well, you can say that we were on….a date." Said Naruto grinning, while Hinata smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"A DATE?" Everyone yelled in unison.

"You are my student after all." Said Jiraiya proudly as he came closer towards Naruto and gave him a high five.

"So, you won't scold us for not being at your disposal?"

"As long as your girlfriend would accept to cook for us another divine dinner, I can forgive both of you."

"Pickled garlic with basil and karaage-fried chicken?" The girl offered.

Jiraiya's could feel his salivary glands starting to work at the sound of his favorite dish. "Oh Hinata, I love you too!" He exclaimed. "You two have my blessing!" He said before hugging both of them. "Congratulation!"

"Congrats!" Said Sakura with a smile.

The rest just gave a smile to the couple, making them know that they were happy for them being together. Except for Kiba, who didn't seem to be very happy to hear the news. It's not that he disliked the idea of them being together. He knew that Hinata was in love with the blue eyed blonde, and for sure was super happy right now. But he had always considered Hinata as his little sister, so he just had to make sure that the boy won't do anything stupid, or else, the rage of the Inuzuka will reach him. "Listen, Hinata is like my little sister. So if you'll EVER break her heart, I swear-"

"Kiba kun!"

"What? I just want to make sure that he won't hurt you."

"Don't worry Kiba. I won't."

"Good that we understand each other."

"Ahem." Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Ok everyone, gather around. We have matters to discuss."

Everyone came to sit in the middle of the living room, forming a circle on the floor. What they were going to discuss was of course concerning another pair, Kakashi and Kurenai. Jiraiya was the one to speak first.

"As I said before, we can incorporate other plans in stage one that would help us to form sparks between the two. So any ideas?"

Kiba quickly raised his hand, as he had an idea on his mind since the last night. And after getting approval from Jiraiya, he spoke. "Last night my mom was watching a romance movie. I don't know the details, but in this movie there was guy, who had an accident and broke both of his legs. And his neighbor, which was a hot young women, was helping him out. And while she was taking care of him, they both fell in love! I thought was can do the same."

"Sounds good. But how are we going to break both of Kakashi's legs?" Asked Jiraiya.

"We can push him off the Hokage's mountain!" Suggested Naruto.

"That would kill him dobe!"

"Do you have a better idea, teme!"

"I can offer him to train with me. I will break his legs then."

"We don't have to break his legs to get Kurenai sensei to take care of him." Said Hinata. "It's a flu season. So if we could just somehow make Kakashi sensei sick. I'm sure, Kurenai sensei won't say no, if we will ask her to look after him."

"that's a great idea!" Exclaimed Jiaraiya. "But how can we make him get the flu?"

"That won't be a problem." Said Sakura. "I can smuggle some viruses from the hospital lab. Since it's a flu season, the lab is always working on producing vaccines."

"You want to vaccinate him? That doesn't make any sense." Said Kiba.

"Look, to produce a vaccine, we simply kill the microorganism, or weaken it before injecting it. So…"

Everyone just blinked in confusion, not really knowing what Sakura was trying to explain, except for Hinata. Who seemed to like her idea. "That's brilliant Sakura! We will simply take the functioning copies of the virus that they have in the lab, and spray it around Kakashi sensei's house. He will get sick in no time."

Not everyone seemed to fully understand how Sakura's idea will work. But that didn't matter. As long as it will make Kakashi sick, they will totally support the idea. But Shino's conclusion, finally made everyone understand how the plan would really work. It made it especially clear to both Naruto and Kiba, who had the hardest time understanding what the girls were talking about.

"To prepare a vaccine, they bring a living organism, then kill it, before injecting it into the host to produce the desired immune response. So you're going to take the still living viruses that they have in the lab, and spray it across Kakashi's san apartment. He'll catch the virus quickly, and get sick."

Now, Naruto and Kiba finally got it. "Ohhhhhhhh."

"That's right Shino. We just need to take Kakashi out of the house for awhile." Said Sakura.

"Oh, I can invite him for some ramen." Suggested Naruto.

"I can have sparring match with him." Suggested Sasuke.

"I agree with Naruto." Said Kiba. "But I can spar with him too."

"I have a better idea." Hinata said smirking. "I think Kurenai sensei would need a plumber."

"A plumber?"

* * *

Kurenai was sitting in her living room, enjoying reading her new novel that she purchased from the bookstore earlier in the morning. Since she wasn't going to get any missions for awhile, she thought that some new books to read would be a great idea. It was then when she heard her student calling her from inside the kitchen.

"Kurenai sensei!"

"What is it Hinata?" She asked not taking her gaze away from the book. When she bought it she had no idea that it would be that much interesting. She hasn't even finished the first chapter and yet, the storyline has proved to be worth reading, as it made Kurenai anxious to know what will happen next. So whatever Hinata wanted from her, it would better be something important.

"It's the water! It's not coming out!."

"What?"

"I wanted to wash the dishes, but the water won't come out!."

Kurenai sighed as she closed the book, and hid it under the couch cushion, before making her way to the kitchen to see what was going on with the sink. "What happened?" She asked, as she began to examine it.

"I don't know. When I started, the water was flowing as usual, and after awhile it stopped."

Kurenai didn't want to make things worse, so she decided to not better play with the pipes by herself. "I think we need to call a plumber."

"Oh, I know someone who might help! I'll call him right away."

"That's great. _Now I can return to read my book." _

* * *

"Naruto, I don't think it's a good idea. We better call a real plumber." Said Kakashi, as his dear student dragged him from his apartment, all the way towards Kurenai's.

"I couldn't find anyone. I guess they're having a vacation now."

"All of them?"

"Yeah, all of them. Besides, Hinata chan said that it's urgent. Don't tell me that you've never plumbed a sink before?"

"Ehhh, do I really have to answer?"

"It's not going to be that bad. I'll be there to help you. Look, I even brought the kit!" Said the boy, as he lifted up the tool box he brought with him , before adding with a smirk. "Besides, girls love handy men. I'm sure Kurenai sensei will appreciate it."

Kakashi blushed slightly under his mask at the sound of Kurenai's name being mentioned. It wasn't in his intention to make himself look like an idiot in the front of her, so he wasn't very excited to go with Naruto to plumb the sink, as his experience in plumbing was rather small. Except for a few fixes he occasionally made at home, he didn't know if he could really fix Kurenai's problem. But he better will, as thanks to Pakkun, Kurenai knew his little secret, so he needed to save his pride.

"Here we are!" Said Naruto as he stood at Kurenai's doorstep and rang the bell.

**DING**

"That must be the plumber." Said Kurenai as she once again, hid the book under the couch's cushion, and got up to open the door.

"Kakashi the plumber! And his assistant Naruto at your service!" The blonde said with vigor.

Kakashi just sweat dropped at his student sentence. He didn't need to introduce him in such a stupid manner. _"Kakashi the plumber? God, that's so embarrassing."_

Kurenai blinked in confusion as she watched the due at her doorsteps. "You…you are…a plumber?"

Kakashi chuckled nervously while rubbing his head. "..No, I'm not a plumber. Naruto just called me and asked for my help."

"When Hinata chan told me that you're having problems with the sink, I thought that we may check it out first. Perhaps you won't need to call a plumber." Explained Naruto. "Besides, all Konoha plumbers are on a break."

"Really? All of them?"

"Yup. Now, which sink you want us to fix?"

"Oh right, come in. I'll show you."

Kurenai took both Kakashi and Naruto into the kitchen, where Hinata was waiting for them. She has explained what's the problem, and so left nothing else but to Kakashi and Naruto to begin their work.

Naruto placed the tool box on the table, while Kakashi started to examine the sink. Both Kurenai and Hinata stood aside, and watched the men work. A wink from the girl towards Naruto made him realize that it's time to start their 'Show'.

"Ahem, sensei." The blonde whispered as he came closer to his sensei. "Can I ask you to do something?"

Kakashi looked at his student, wondering what did he want form him to do. "Sure."

"Take off your vest and shirt."

"WHAT?"

"Professional plumbers always take them off."

"Yeah, right. No way."

"Look, I want to show off my nicely shaped torso to Hinata chan. But it'll look weird if only I will take it off. Especially that I'm only your assistance."

"No. And since when you nude yourself in the front of the girl?"

"You don't know? Me and Hinata are a couple now. I just want her to know how hot her boyfriend is."

"Seriously?"

"Please sensei! Do this for me, and I'll forget how you betrayed me during the chunin exams and taught Sasuke chidori, leaving me Ebisu sensei to train with!"

Kakashi thought for awhile as he eyed his pleading student. He knew if he'll refuse the request, Naruto would be sulking about it for his entire life. "…Fine. But only the vest and the shirt. The undershirt stays. Ok?"

"Thanks sensei!" Replied the boy as a smirk of triumph appeared on his face after hearing Kakashi's answer. Of course the idea wasn't to get Hinata's attention, but to provide Kurenai with a view that hopefully, would give her some fantasies to dream about, until stage two starts.

Kurenai could feel her cheeks going slightly red, as she absentmindedly watched the copy ninja taking off his vest and his shirt, and much to her disappointment, he stopped right there. What disappointed the kunoichi even more, was that the mask was still on. But even with it and with the sleeveless undershirt on, the Jonin still looked damn hot, and the kunoichi couldn't help herself but to enjoy the view. She was actually so focused on Kakashi, that she hadn't even notice Naruto doing the same thing. Who would look at Naruto anyway, when the famous Sharingan Warrior in a tight undershirt which perfectly showed off his well tones chest, was right there in her kitchen, plumbing her sink. Much to Kurenai's delight, a better view appeared in the front of her, when Kakashi kneeled down, sticking his but in the air as he wanted to see what was going on under the sink.

_"My my, Kakashi has such a cute ass." _She thought to herself. _"GOD! WHAT AM I THINKING! I should have not read this new novel after all." _She looked away for less than a second, before her gaze fell again on Kakashi's bottom. _"But another quick peek won't hurt though." _

Hinata immediately noticed at what her sensei was staring at the moment. Everything was going according to their plan. "Enjoying the 'view' sensei?" She asked with a smirk.

Hinata's question quickly woke Kurenai up from her daze, as she quickly looked away, blushing furiously at her student's remark. "I…I'm just watching him…working.."

"Working his butt out."

"Hinata! Stop talking nonsense! I'm just watching him plumbing the sink."

"As you say sensei."

Hinata wasn't the only one who noticed Kurenai trying to steal a peek at Kakashi's butt. Naruto also noticed that, and he thought that something like that can be kept a secret. He kneeled down, and stuffed himself under the sink next to his sensei, and with a grin said. "Breaking news!"

"Naruto, give me a room will ya." Said the Jonin as he tried to inspect the pipes. The area under the sink was barely enough for him, so Naruto didn't have to decrease his work space.

"Just stick your butt more in the air if you can."

"What?"

"Right now, Kurenai sensei is checking it out! No lie!"

Kakashi blushed after hearing his student's comment. "Naruto!"

"I swear. She's staring at your butt! So give her a show worth watching."

"Stop talking nonsense! Get out of here! I'm trying to work."

"Ok, ok." Said the boy, before he stood up, finally giving Kakashi the space that he needed to inspect the sink. Although the Copy Ninja couldn't verify if what the blonde told him was true, he still found himself smirking. The hottest kunoichi in Konoha was right now checking out his butt.

But it wasn't the time to think about such stuff now. Kakashi had to figure out what was wrong with sink. He checked out all the valves, and pipes, but everything seemed to be ok. _"Hmmm, perhaps something is blocking the water tap itself." _He thought as he got up from under the sink, hitting his head as he did so. "Ouch!"

"So how did it go sensei?" Asked Naruto, as he took the adjustable wrench from Kakashi.

"Everything looks fine down there. I need to check the tap." He said as he rubbed his head.

It took Kakashi about 5 minutes to remove all parts of the water tap. Perhaps, Kurenai will only need to replace it with a new one. But unfortunately, nothing seemed to be blocking the tap, and the tap didn't look like if it was damaged or broken, so it wouldn't require replacement. _"I think we need to call a plumber after all. I have no idea why the water won't flow." _

What Kakashi didn't know, was that there were Kikaichu insects blocking the main pipe which supplied water to the kitchen's sink.

Shino was standing outside, and waited for a sign that would tell him that it's time to summon back his insects. He didn't have to wait any longer, as one of the insects came to him flying, and buzzed around him, showing him that his work is done.

"Hold this for a minute." Said Kakashi, as he handed to Naruto the tap he just removed. He thought that he'll inspect the sink for one last time, before calling a plumber to do the job right.

Naruto looked down at the sink. "So, you made a hole in the sink."

"I just took out the tap. I'll place it back once I'll be sure if there's nothing blocking the way." He said, as he inspected the hole to which the tap was attached. His ears perked when he heard a weird sound, a sound of a pipe vibrating. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Asked Naruto, when suddenly water flew out from the hole under high pressure, immediately making whole the surrounding wet.

"WHAAAAA! SENSEI! DO SOMETHING!"

Kakashi quickly tried to cover the hole with his hands, to stop the water from flowing out, or else all of them will be able to swim in the kitchen. But the pressure seemed to be too strong, which made it difficult to completely seal the gap with his hands, as all the water was now splashing all over the Jonin. "N..Naruto, hold this for a second…I need to close the shutoff valve under the sink."

Naruto quickly grabbed some rags, or whatever he found close to him, so he would plug the gap with them instead of his hands, and perhaps, prevent the water from bursting out. The boy pushed his sensei aside and took his place, and with the help of rags, clogged the gap successfully.

Kurenai watched worriedly the current condition of her kitchen, which was soaked with water. However, the sight of Kakashi once again sticking his butt in the air to close the shutoff valve under the sink, made it up for her. As her eyes moved at their own accord, to watch the sexy lower back of Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura, Kiba and Sasuke went to Kakashi apartment. It was very easy to brake in, since the copy ninja left an open window from which they've entered. The trio was wearing a special attire that they borrowed from Shizune, which consisted of a white jumpsuit with an astronaut-like helmet that covered their heads. The jumpsuits were made especially for medics who worked in the isolation ward, or in case of studying some extremely infectious agents in the lab. Even though the young shinobi didn't need to wear them while spraying the flu virus around Kakashi's apartment, they had to make sure that only Kakashi would get sick and no one else.

Upon entering the apartment, all three sweat dropped as they saw Pakkun, Biscuit and Chiquita, all of them wearing 3D glasses, watching what appeared to be Dragonball Z.

"Kakashi got a new TV. Nice!" Commented Sasuke, as he eyed the new TV in Kakashi's living room. It was for sure a good purchase.

Kiba nodded in agreement. For him it was important to see that Kakashi can afford such a TV. Because if he had the money for this, then he was sure that Kakashi will be able to support his future family, and Kurenai will defiantly have a decent life with him once they'll get married.

Sakura cleared her throat, hoping to catch the dogs attention, but except for Chiquita, no one else did. As both Pakkun and Biscuit were too focused on the fight between Goku and Buu. The fact that the ninkens completely ignored the girl, annoyed her greatly, as anger began to raise inside of her. "I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She shouted angrily as she approached the dogs and powerfully slapped their heads.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" They asked in unison while rubbing their heads. It was then, when Biscuit noticed the outfit that Sakura and the rest were wearing.

"WOW! Even real people look awesome in 3D! Like astronauts!"

Pakkun sweat dropped after hearing Biscuits stupid statement. Giving out a sigh, he returned his attention to the girl and said. "What do you want? If you haven't noticed, I'm busy. And why are you wearing this stupid costume?"

"I don't have time to explain all the details. Listen, we're going to spray the flu virus around here, and it's going to be highly infectious for the next 8 hours. So if you don't want to get sick, I suggest the three of you should get out of her. I'll fill you in with more details later at Jiraiya's."

"WHAT? Como one Chiquita. The last thing I want is you getting sick." Said Biscuit with concern before he and Chiquita took off the glasses and got out from the apartment, leaving not very happy Pakkun still on the couch.

"At least let me finish the episode. You have no idea for how long I've been waiting for this!"

"Pakkun, Kakashi sensei can be here at any minute! We don't have time for this!"

"No! I want to watch Dragonball Z!"

"You can come with me tonight, and watch it on youtube. I'm also watching it, so we can have a movie night. Fair enough?"

Pakkun thought for awhile as he analyzed Kiba's proposition. He wanted to watch this episode in 3D, but it also wasn't in his intention to get sick. Besides, youtube is better than not watching his favorite show at all. "….Fine." He said taking off the glasses and got out.

Now the trio got into action and began spraying the viruses around Kakashi's apartment. Sasuke went to spray the bathroom, leaving Sakura and Kiba in the living room alone. After seeing Naruto and Hinata together, the boy thought that perhaps it's the time to make his move as well. He had a crush on Sakura for awhile now, so asking her out for some ramen would be a good start.

"Um, Sakura?"

"What is Kiba?"

"I was thinking if we could have some ramen together?"

This question kind of surprised Sakura. _"Is he asking me out on a date?" _She thought to herself as she eyed the Inuzuka heir. "…You mean…like on a date?" She asked, causing the boy to blush slightly, but because of the huge helmet, she couldn't see it.

Kiba found himself searching for words as he was getting nervous about what to answer. As much he wanted to say that yes, it was a date, he completely screwed it up saying. "..No..I was thinking that we can..discuss some ideas concerning our senseis."

"..Oh, ok then." She replied with a smile, though a bit disappointed that it wasn't a date. She didn't know how she felt about the boy yet. She has always considered him as a friend, but the latest events kind of brought them closer to each other, and them being together didn't seem like such a bad idea. Especially, since her crush Sasuke didn't seem to care about her in a way she would like to.

"That's great!" Said Kiba with a smile. "Tomorrow at Ichiraku's. 7 o'clock. We'll meet there." He added, before making his way into the bedroom to start spraying the viruses there.

And as Kiba left Sakura in the living room, Sasuke just finished spraying the bathroom and got out. After seeing the girl alone, the Uchiha decided to make his move. Just like Kiba, seeing Naruto and Hinata together kind of made him think, that perhaps it's also time for him to get a girlfriend too. He didn't want to rush things though, so he thought that inviting her for some ramen would be a good start.

"Oi, Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke kun?"

"I was thinking if we could have some ramen together?"

Sakura was totally surprised by Sasuke's statement. That wasn't happening. Was he trying to ask her out on a date? "You mean….like on a date?"

Surprisingly, the boy found himself unable to answer. It wasn't that easy to ask a girl out after all. Although, he was pretty sure that the girl won't turn him down if he'll ask her out. He thought it was still too early for an actual date, even though he wanted it to be so. "…No…I was thinking about discussing some ideas concerning Kakashi and Kurenai."

It was defiantly not her day. Neither of the boys wanted to ask her out on a real date, which made the girl a bit disappointed. She also after seeing Naruto and Hinata happy together, thought that perhaps it was also a time for her to find some love. But her sensei now came first, so if both Kiba and Sasuke wanted to discuss this matter, all three of them could have a day out together. "Sounds great! How about tomorrow at 7?"

"7 is fine."

"Then, we'll meet at Ichiraku's tomorrow at 7." She replied with a smile. _"I'm sure Kiba won't mind if Sasuke kun will join us. The more ideas than better." _She thought, before returning to do her task.

* * *

Kakashi finally finished installing the tap in its' place, after successfully being able to stop the outburst of water which hit the kitchen like a big tsunami. "Ok Naruto, open the shutoff valve."

Naruto did as Kakashi asked, and got under the sink to open the valve. Now it was the moment of truth. The water will either flow through the tap, boosting Kakashi's confidence. Or it won't flow at all, burring him down in shame. And so, the Jonin turned the knob of the tap and…

**Haaaaallelujah! Haaaaaaallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Haaalleluuujah! **

The water came out from the tap.

Kakashi sighed in relief when he finally got it working probably, even if he had no idea what did he actually do to get the water flowing, he still was pretty satisfied with his work. Even though the kitchen was all wet. Even though he himself was dripping wet.

"I was certainly right to call for your help." Said Hinata. "We saved a lot on the plumber."

Kurenai smiled. "Thank you so much Kakashi-"

"Ahem."

"..And YOU Naruto."

"Much better."

"I'm sorry if it cost you any trouble."

"No problem." Said Kakashi with a smile.

Kurenai eyed the wet Jonin in the front of her, and even though he looked so damn hot in his wet clothes, she couldn't let him stay like that or else he would get sick "I'll bring you a towel to dry yourself." She said, before making her way to out of the kitchen to bring a towel.

It was time to get dressed and go, so Kakashi looked around for his shirt but except for the vest, he couldn't find it anywhere. "Have you seen my shirt?"

Naruto laughed nervously as what he was going to tell to his teacher wasn't going to make him happy. "Ahaha….ehhh, remember that I've clogged the gap with a…rag when the water burst out from the sink?"

"..Yeah?"

"It wasn't actually a rag."

Kakashi's eyes widened when Naruto handed to him his shirt, which was completely wet and creased after using it to clog the gap in the sink. "…..Just great." He muttered.

"Sorry sensei."

"We have a drier, so don't worry. It'll be dry in no time." Said Hinata with a smile as she approached Kakashi, and took the shirt from him. "Your mask and undershirt are also wet sensei. Take them off, so I can place them in the drier too."

"….Nah, it's fine Hinata."

"Oh come on, it will only take 5 minutes. You don't want to get sick do you, sensei?"

Kakashi struggled a bit with the girl, as it wasn't in his intention to take off his undershirt and his mask. But the girl stayed tough, and eventually convinced, or rather forced him to hand over both the undershirt and the mask.

"Have a seat. I'll be right back." She said with a wide smile, before she turned around and made her way to the bathroom. "Naruto come with me. I need your help with something." She added, and the boy followed her quickly, leaving Kakashi alone in the kitchen.

"Kakashi I bro….brought you..a towel." Kurenai finished with a blush, when she entered the kitchen and saw a topless, mask less, cutely blushing Kakashi, who was sitting on a chair by the table. _"Ah, I forgot how handsome he is without his mask" _She thought to herself. Indeed, it was a shame that Kakashi's face wasn't something you could see every day. "…Here" She said, handing the towel over to Kakashi. She only hope that he will only use to dry himself and won't try to cover his face with it, and thankfully he didn't.

The kitchen was still in a mess, so Kurenai decided to mop it up, as the water was splashed all over the floor. She opened one of the cabinets, and took out some rags and a bucket, so she could start to dry off the tiles. When Kakashi saw Kurenai kneeling down, he quickly stood up and went to help her. "Let me help you with that." He said, as he took one of the rags and kneeled down beside her to help her with mopping the place. It was his fault after all that the kitchen was in a such condition.

Naruto and Hinata and were in the bathroom, and tried to peek secretly at the pair and how things were developing. And what could be more discrete than the Hyuga's Byakugan.

"Byakugan!"

"What do you see?"

"They're both on all fours, mopping up the floor."

"Sorry for the mess." Said Kakashi as he kept wiping the floor.

"It's ok." Replied Kurenai with a smile while still wiping the floor."You got things fixed up, so a little mess is not a problem". She added before her hand accidently bumped into Kakashi's.

They both slightly blushed as they continued to the mop the floor with the rags on all fours, ignoring what just happened, as they tried to focus on their current task to make the kitchen dry again. They were so overwhelmed with this whole mopping that they didn't notice that they were getting too close from each other, which eventually ended with bumping their foreheads.

"Ouch!"

As they looked up from the floor, their gaze met, and their hearts started to pound like crazy. It seemed that whenever Kakashi was topless, something awkward like this had to happen. That was at least what Hinata thought, as she kept her byakugan activated to continue spying on her sensei. "Oh my god! Oh my god! They're leaning in!" Exclaimed the girl excitedly, as the distance between Kakashi's and Kuenai's face was becoming smaller with each passing second.

"What ? What's happening?"

"I think they are going to kiss!"

"No way? it seems that it's a kissing day today!"

"If they'll kiss, we won't even need stage 2 and stage 3! I didn't know that things will go so smoothly."

"Come on sensei! You can do it!"

Bum… Badum…Bum…..Badum. Bum, badum, bum, badumbadumbadumbbbbbbbbbbbbb. Only less than an inch left, before their lips will touch.

**Blub! **

**Cling!**

**Tsssssssssssssssssssssssss! **

"WHA!"

Apparently, Kakashi didn't tighten the pipes under the sink after reinstalling them. And because the cabinet was still open, the water burst out under pressure right into Kakashi and Kurenai, who flinched and quickly backed away from each other, much to their students' disappointment.

"They were so close." Mutterd Hianat softly before she deactivated her Byakugan.

"I need to talk to granny Tsunade about this. Since when we have such a strong water current in Konoha?"

"Since we decided to bring them together."

"Ugh, I just hope Sakura and the rest won't blow things up."

Thankfully, Kakashi quickly managed to control the situation, and this time made sure to tighten every screw and every pipe. Hinata then returned his now dry clothes, so the Jonin could dress up.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi, I took your time." Apologized Kurenai as she walked both Kakashi and Naruto to the door, as their work was finally done.

"No problem. I didn't have anything better to do anyway." Replied Kakashi before adding. " I'm the one who should be sorry for my lousy service."

"Lousy? You did a great job."

"That's right sensei" Added Hinata. "Now, I can finally do the dishes!"

"If you will need anything else, don't be shy. Kakashi sensei and I would gladly help! Right Sensei?"

"That's right Naruto."

"I'll meet you later Hianat chan!" Said the boy with a smile, before he and Kakashi got out.

Kakashi hoped to do better. The last thing he wanted was to make Kurenai think that he's totally unhandy in home work. But eventually, he didn't turned out as a complete moron when it comes to handiwork. In addition, the Jonin found himself smirking as he remembered what his student told him earlier. Kurenai Yuhi had acknowledged his ass. Oh yeah!

* * *

**A/N**: Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it ^_^ Review please!

I wanted to thank all of you who found the time to review on the last chapter. Even though once again these reviews were really few, they really made me going, and encouraged me to finish this chapter sooner that I originally expected. Thanks again. I really appreciate it.

I had to postpone Jiraya's date with Tsunade for another chapter. I'm still not sure if I'll fit their date in the next one, or in the one after the next one. Probably there are going to be two more chapters until the date. So JiraTsuna fans please bare with me a little, I'm having too many ideas lately.

I'll update as soon as I can. I promise ^_^

Also, if any of you want to discuss the story, feel free to PM me.

Till next time!


	11. Sick Day Leave

Kakashi groaned out in pain, as he laid in his bed shivering from the high fever. Last night, he did have a sore throat, and he felt a bit fatigued. But he thought that it was probably just due to all of the plumbing thing, and didn't really care about it. He was simply overworked. At least, that's what he thought at first. But when a headache, fever, chills, muscle aches and a dry cough progressively developed, he knew that he got a flu.

He was feeling miserable. He didn't remember when was the last time he was so sick. The only positive thing about being sick, was that for the first time, he didn't dream about Kurenai. Simple because he didn't fell asleep in the first place, due to the irritating symptoms. But after giving it a second thought, seeing Kurenai on the beach was way more pleasant than this.

Biscuit looked at his master with concern, thinking if it was really necessary to make him this sick, just to make Kurenai take care of him. Kakashi for sure didn't look gorgeous in his current condition. The ninken just hoped that this current appearance won't scare off the genjutsu mistress when she'll arrive. Of course, If she'll catch the bait and decide to take care of his master that is.

"Boss, you look like shit!"

"…And I feel like shit….Ugh." Kakashi replied to his dog comment with closed eyes, in a nasal tone, as his nose was blocked. Another irritating symptom to add to the list.

"You should at least eat something. It's 1:00 pm, and you still didn't eat anything. I'm sure it will make you feel better."

"….I don't have appetite…But you know….There is..one thing…that will make me feel better…"

"What is it?!" The dog asked excitedly, and waited anxiously for Kakashi's answer, who just was stroke by an attack of cough. After about two minutes, the cough subsided and after clearing his throat, he finally replied.

"Ahem…Shut up."

"Oh…..Ok."

"….."

"….."

Much to Kakashi's relieve, the dog stayed quiet. He rolled over and clutched the bed cover tightly around him. Maybe he will able to get some sleep now. However, Biscuit wasn't the type to just sit around and stay quiet for too long, especially that he didn't have anything else to do, since Kakashi hid the power cable of the TV, because he didn't want any disturbance. Not to mention that the ninken was too excited about the fact that he was going to become a father pretty soon.

"I wonder how many pup-"

"Ahem!" Kakashi warned from under his covers.

"Ops, sorry Boss." The dog returned silent again.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"I'll name one of them Kakashi! Would you min-"

"Biscuit…. I'm trying…to sleep"

"Sorry…"

"….."

"….."

Biscuit innocently looked at his master hidden underneath the bed cover. It seemed that Kakashi was still having difficulties in falling asleep as he kept tossing from side to side, coughing and sneezing in between. It was then when an idea stroke the dog's head. He will sing to him a bedtime song! That will help his master fall asleep for sure. Taking a deep breath to clear his vocal cords, the dog began in a very soft tone singing the song that hopefully will put Kakashi to sleep.

**Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Biscuit's gonna buy you a mockingbird.**

_"Dear Lord"_ That was too much for the poor sick Jonin. Like if the current headache wasn't enough.  
**If that mockingbird don't sing,  
****Biscuit****'s gonna buy you a diamond ring.**

Kakashi cursed himself under the sheets, for hiding the power cable of the TV. He would rather hear Teletubbies theme song than THIS.  
**If that diamond ring gets broke-**

"…Biscuit!...Shut….Up"

Biscuit felt a little offended by Kakashi's words. He should be thankful that the dog out of concern for him left Chiquita for a while and stayed with him. The song sounded awesome in his performance wasn't it? But hell, if he's not going to appreciate this, his pups would for sure. But just because he was sick, he was going to forgive him. This time, he'll stay quiet, until Pakkun will return, hopefully with Kurenai.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Meanwhile, Kurenai just finished shopping for her groceries and was going back home. She had plans to cook something for a late lunch, and just stay at home reading her new favorite novel for the rest of the day. She was having a week off anyway, and decided to enjoy the quite an peace in her comfy apartment.

_"Another lonely night I guess. God, Kiba was right, I'm slowly turning into an old spinster." _She thought to herself as she continued walking towards her home. Maybe Hinata was with staying with her, but the girl now was barely at home, since she and Naruto was now together. She wasn't bitter, well, at least not yet. But she felt ting of sadness in her heart. Usually she doesn't get so many free nights because of her mission schedule. So never actually got the time to think about what was going on in her life. Sadly, she had to admit it that there wasn't anything going on in her life. It was about time to settle down and have a family. Something her late father entrusted her with. But unfortunately, that seemed more than just far away to even grasp it. At least for the time being.

She was getting lost in her thoughts when suddenly a dog's weep could be heard. Coming back to reality, she searched for the source of that weeping. She didn't need to search for too long as she noticed Pakkun, sitting on the bench near the park with a very sad and worried expression on his face.

"Pakkun? Is everything alright?" The genjutsu mistress asked with concern as she came to sit next to the dog on the bench.

The pug tried his best not to smirk with triumph. "_She caught the bait. I must be a really good actor. And really cute one as well!" _

Putting on the saddest but yet the cutest expression on his face, the dog looked up at the kunoichi and with watery puppy eyes said. "I'm just…so worried about Kakashi. He's very sick."

"Sick!? How is he feeling?"

"Not good Kurenai chan. He got the flu. I wish I could do anything to help him, but….." He said before lifting one of his pads up and added. "Those cute and soft pads don't know how to make a nice, hot soup."

Kurenai couldn't feel anything but guilt, as she assumed that the Copy ninja is probably sick because of yesterday's plumbing. And seeing Pakkun's sad pouts only made her feel even more guilty.

"If I could only find someone that would be so nice to make him at least a hot tea. Poor Kakashi haven't eaten anything yet."

Kurenai didn't have to think about it for too long. It was her fault that Kakashi was sick, so the least that she could do is to pay him a visit, and make to him something to eat. "Don't worry Pakkun. I was just going to start cooking. I'd make something to eat, and come by Kakashi's later on." She said with a smile.

"Really? Oh, that's so kind of you Kurenai chan. But why to trouble yourself so much, when you can cook something at Kakashi's? it's better than carrying the soup all around Konoha."

"Kakashi needs to rest. I'll only bother him by lurking around in his kitchen."

"Nah. Not at all. I mean, how he can be bothered by an angel cooking in his kitchen." Replied the dog with a smirk before receiving a blushful smile from Kurenai.

"From where did you learned that kind of talk?"

"I heard it here and there." Said the pug smirking before adding. "Did it work?"

Kurenai thought about if she should listen to Pakkun and go with him to Kakashi's apartment. Part of her was concern about the Jonin and wanted to see him as soon as possible to make sure that he's doing fine. Feeling guilty about this whole situation, she thought that looking after him for awhile is her duty. However, she also knew that Kakashi wasn't a child, and that he could easily take good care of himself alone. Someone with a flu would probably only want to rest and visitors like herself wouldn't be welcomed that much.

Pakkun looked up at Kurenai and could feel that she was having doubts about all of this. If they wanted things to go as smoothly as planned, the kunoichi will must accept his current offer, and go with him to his master apartment now and not later. The more time they'll spent together, the better the odds that this whole matchmaking thing will pay out. There was no room for screwing this. It was time to use his secret weapon.

Kurenai made her choice, and decided to stick with her first plan. It was too early to visit Kakashi anyway, and it was probably inappropriate to cook in his kitchen, especially that he didn't ask for it. She looked down at the dog and was about to say that she wasn't going to go with him now, when she saw probably the most heartbreaking expression she have ever seen. Pakkun's eyes suddenly seemed to be a lot bigger and more wet as few tears began forming in its' corners. His lips were made into a pout as his chin started to shake a little as if he was about to cry. If anyone knew how to master the puppy eyes look, it was Pakkun for sure.

"Please, Kurenai chan!"

How could Kurenai say no to that?.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Kakashi was half asleep in his bed when he heard a knock at the door. Slowly opening his eyes, he got up and came to sit. But before he could even swung his legs over the side of the bed, his head felt heavy and with a thud, fell onto the bed on his back once again. He was too weak, and probably won't even make it to the door. So he ignored the knock, and covered himself with the sheets. Besides, he didn't expect any visitor that would come and save him from his current miserable condition. And whoever it was at the door, he'll get bored and walk away. And just as he was about to close his eyes, Biscuit came rushing into the room.

"Someone's knocking! Someone's knocking!" He said excitedly, but got no replay form his master. "Umm, Boss?"

"…I'm not at home…"

_"I did not count that scenario. I have to think about something quickly, or else, Kurenai chan will walk away, ruining all of our plans!." _Thought the dog to himself and began quickly screening his surroundings. Perhaps, he will got an idea of how to make Kurenai enter. He could tell Kakashi that she is waiting for him. The ninken was pretty sure that the Jonin will jump out from the bed and rush towards the door quickly once he'll find out about that. But indeed, his master was too sick, and he didn't have the heart to make him stand up just to open the door. And besides, he wanted to make it a surprise. And God only knows how Biscuit loves the word 'Surprise!'.

He quickly got out from the room and began searching for anything that would help him open that damn door. He still didn't know for what he was searching for, but then his gaze fell on the coffee table and found something interesting. "Perfect! Hohoho! Boss is going to be surprised when he'll see Kurenai chan!"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO **_

_"He's probably sleeping._" Kurenai thought to herself as she waited at the doorsteps, waiting for someone to open the door but with no avail. Giving out a soft sigh she turned around and began to walk away. "I'll come by later Pakkun."

"No, no, no! Wait!" Called the dog after her. "You can enter through the window!."

Kurenai stopped and turned around. "I'm not breaking in."

"It's not breaking in. I'm inviting you."

"Thank you Pakkun but I will not enter through the window."

"And who said anything about a window, Kurenai chan?." Said Biscuit who just came running towards Kurenai holding in his mouth what seemed to be the keys to the apartment, and placed them under her feet. "Sorry, but boss it too sick to get up."

The kunoichi once again was having second thoughts about if it was appropriate to take the keys from Biscuit and just enter into the apartment without Kakashi's permission. Noticing the shades of doubts over her face, Pakkun as well as Biscuit decided to use the puppy eyes technique to achieve their goal.

"Pleaseeee, Kurenai chaaaan!" They pleaded in unison, with wide big eyes and cute pouts.

Kurenai looked down at the two dogs, and once again, fell pretty quickly to that technique. Seriously? How could anybody say no to that cute expression?.

Giving out another small sigh, she kneeled down and took the keys from the ground, before making their way towards the door, with Pakkun and Biscuit following with wide grins on their faces.

_"Success!" _

Kakashi stirred a little in his bed after another cough episode attacked. He could hear some sounds coming from the living room. But he didn't bother to get up or even open his eyes, thinking that It was probably Pakkun and Biscuit chatting. But there was something weird. He could swear that he heard Kurenai as well. But that was rather impossible. What would be Kurenai doing in his apartment anyway?

_"Just great. Now I'm starting to hear her voice as well. Like if dreaming about her wasn't enough." _

"Kakashi?"

_"I don't know if it's because of the flu, but it actually feels like if she was standing here in my room!"_

After getting no replay, Kurenai got a little closer as she wanted to make sure if the copy ninja was asleep, and in very soft tone called again. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi lazily opened one of his eyes and moved his head towards the source of the sound. _"Kurenai? I must be dreaming again. "_ He thought to himself as he eyed the approaching beauty. The only weird thing about this dream was that for the very first time, they weren't on the beach. And she wasn't wearing a red bikini. Surprisingly, he felt a bit disappointed at that point. But at least, the dream was less stressful this way.

"SURPRISE BOSS!"

Biscuit excited, loud voice came down crushing on Kakashi like a large stone, as his eyes grew wider with realization that he wasn't dreaming, and that Kurenai was for real approaching him.

"K-Kurenai?! What are you doing here?" He asked as he quickly came to sit before another cough episode caught him.

"I heard that you're sick. So I wanted to check up on you. I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" She asked as she continued approaching the sick Jonin. Just from looking at him, she could already say that Pakkun was saying the truth. Kakashi was very sick. A runny nose, puffy, glassy eyes and his hair sticking up in every direction. That was how the handsome face of Sharingan warrior looked now.

"*Cough, cough.* No. *Cough.* You didn't. *Cough, cough.* Just don't come any closer. *Cough.* Trust me. You don't want to get it. *Cough.*"

Kurenai simply ignored Kakashi's warning, and came to sit by the edge of his bed. Placing her hand over his forehead. "Kakashi, you're burning hot!"

"In other circumstances, I'd have counted this as a complement. " He joked to hide that he's a bit uncomfortable, as Kurenai's hand continued to wander over his face. From his forehead, to his cheek then up to the forehead again, making him blush. But thankfully, the blush wasn't that evident as the fever was making its wanders and masked it perfectly.

Kurenai chuckled at Kakashi's remark as he finally took her hand away from him, and with concern said. "You have a fever. I'm so sorry Kakashi. It's my fault that you got sick. I'll make you a cup of hot tea and bring you some medicine. It should make you feel a little better."

"*Cough.* It's not your fault Kurenai. *Cough.*And you don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"You know. *Cough, cough.* Making the tea and stuff. *Cough* Sitting here with me. It's absolutely not your fault that I got sick, so don't feel obligate to take care of me. *Cough, cough.*

That wasn't true. She didn't feel obligate to take care of him, even though she did think that it was her fault that put the Jonin in this position. But no, she wasn't forcing herself to be here. She was here because she was worried. Because she cared. Because she wanted to. But it wasn't a good time to make such a confession, though the Kunoichi kind of wanted to make him know about it. But, he'll have to figure this out by himself.

Kurenai just smiled without saying anything, before she got up and started rearranging Kakashi's pillows behind his back, to make him feel as comfortable as he could while sitting. "Just lay back, and wait until I'll bring you the tea."

Kakashi could feel that Kurenai was determined and that arguing with her about her staying with him rather won't change her mind. Though, he really didn't want her to make her sick as well. "Kur-"

"Just don't say anything. Rest for now. I'll be right back." And with that said, she got out from his room and went into the kitchen to do her job.

Kakashi looked suspiciously at his precious dogs that stayed in the room with him and couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear. He knew that they must've something to do with Kurenai being here, and he wasn't going to them get away with this.

"So which-"

The ninken already knew what was their master up to. It wasn't the time to explain. They'll explain everything once Kakashi and Kurenai will get married. But not now.

"I'll help Kurenai-chan with the tea!" Said Biscuit, who quickly turned around and ran out from the room, with Pakkun following not far behind.

"And I'll supervise."

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

Meanwhile, in Jiariaya's apartment, Hinata was preparing lunch for everyone. She flinched when she felt a pair of arms surrounding her waist from behind. These arms belonged for no other than Naruto, who couldn't resist but to send a kiss upon his girlfriend's cheek, making the girl blush.

"Naruto-kun." The girl warned softly in a shy tone. She wasn't still used to that kind of affection . Especially in a place crowded with people. In addition, she wasn't feeling that good today.

Naruto from the other hand, didn't seem to have much problems with that. He just smirked giving Hinata another peck on the cheek, before letting go of her. He knew that she was a shy person, and he didn't want to make the girl somehow uncomfortable. Besides, with Kiba in the other room, it was safer to not get too touchy with the girl that the Inuzka considered his sister.

Hinata turned around and faced the blonde. "Anything happened between Kurenai and Kakashi sensei?" She asked with a smile.

"Right now, she went to the kitchen to make him some tea. Who would've guess, that Kiba's idea will be that good."

"It was actually Shino's ide..e..Atchu!" The girl finished with a sneeze.

"Bless ya."

"Thank you."

"Are you feeling ok?" Asked Naruto with concern, as he scanned the girl's face. Her eyes were a bit glassy, but maybe it was because she had chopped the onions awhile ago. "You're a little warm." He said as he placed his hand over her forehead.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Then don't overwork yourself. Take a break for awhile."

"I have to finish the lunch first."

"It can wait." Said the boy as he grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her into the living room, and joined Jiraiya and the rest. "Let's see how are things progressing between our pair."

"Simply brilliant! You have to tell me where did you buy that spying camera? I can gather a lot of data concerning my upcoming new series of Icha Icha!." Said Jiraiya excitedly as he and his slaves watched the live pictures from what was happening in Kakashi's room, by using Kiba's spying camera. So far, nothing big happened, but they could already see that Kakashi was rather enjoying Kurenai being there with him. If things will go as planned, perhaps they're going to witness the very first kiss of the pair.

Shino's idea indeed was great. By using Kiba's spying kit, they all could see what was happening between the two, in a very discrete manner. In addition, ensuring that they won't get caught. Although, this idea in the girls' opinion had one big flaw. It gave Jiraiya a great way to peep at women.

"Kiba! Don't you even dare to tell him from where you got it. The last thing that we want is for that old pervert to spy on all the girls in Konoha!.Hell ya! I'm actually confiscating that cam of yours ! Who knows for what you were using this cam?!" Said Sakura with authority.

"No way! Do you have any idea of how much this cam cost me?!"

"I'm sure less than your stay in the hospital."

"What stay?" Asked Kiba confused, not knowing to what was the girl referring to.

Sakura's expression suddenly changed into a devilish one, and while cracking her knuckles said. "Your stay in the hospital, after I'll break every single bone in your body if you'll not hand over this cam, after we finish spying on our sensei." She finished, sending a massive amount of killing intent towards the Inuzuka heir.

The boy nervously gulped, as he know that the girl was telling no lies. He knew that it's better to not mess with this girl. Especially after seeing her getting the crap out of the poor Naruto multiple times.

Jiraiya also get a little nervous when the girl moved her attention to him. He have seen this expression before. Yeah. It was the same expression his love Tsunade gave him, before she beat the crap out of him for trying the peep at her in the hot springs. Sending him into the hospital for a very long time.

"You don't really want me to tell Tsunade-sama about your new way of gathering data for your book, do you?"

"…..O..Of course not." Replied the Sannin nervously, before completely changing the subject. "Say, Sakura dear, did you got me the cream that's supposed to get rid of my back problem?"

"It should be finished in three days."

And as Jiaraiya and Sakura were finishing their conversation about the cream, Sasuke, who was standing in the corner of the room, kept his cold gaze on Kiba. These two weren't getting along these days.

Kiba did notice the glares that the Uchiha was sending to him, and did not bother to send one in return. _"You think you're better than me huh? Let's see if the Uchihas are so tough as they say." _

**Flashback, the last night. **

After finishing spraying Kakashi's house with the viruses, Kiba and Sasuke offered to walk Sakura home. Although, neither of them had enjoyed the presence of the other. Especially after the girl had told them, that the whole trio will meet at Ichiraku's. It was supposed to be a date for two for God's sake! Even though it wasn't going to be an actual date. But it was supposed to be for two only, and definitely not for three.

Sakura could feel the atmosphere getting extremely uncomfortable, as she walked with the boys towards her house. It was pretty obvious that the boys detested each other deeply. And neither of them even tried to hide it, as they kept giving each other deadly glares. This whole situation made the girl a bit confused. Though, she did kind of suspected that it was about her, and the dinner at Ichiraku's. Did it mean that both Sasuke and Kiba wanted it to be a date? But since when did any of these boys feel anything towards her besides friendship? If you could even call it a friendship. Both of them were more like colleagues rather than close friends. And this whole situation began to play on the girl's nerves.

"Ok! That's it!" Said the girl as she stopped walking and turned to face both of the boys. "What's wrong with you two?"

The boys looked at each other for one last time before giving their attention to the girl, and replied in unison. "Nothing."

"There's clearly something going on here. Anyone care to explain?." She asked before crossing her arms, and looked at the two with suspicion, as she waited for an answer.

"….."

"….."

Unfortunately for Sakura, neither of the boys cared to say the reasons behind their current behavior. They just gave another dreadful look for one another, before looking away in opposite directions.

The girl didn't want to jump into conclusions too fast, but it was pretty obvious to her what was going on. They were jealous, but for her? Since when? Kiba did give some hints lately that he liked her, but Sasuke? The boy never gave a damn about her, what caused that sudden change in his attitude?.

_"Ugh, I'm too exhausted to think about all of this now. Those two clearly don't want to go to Ichiraku's as a trio. I'll better cancel the whole thing." _She thought to herself, before giving out a small sigh, and then said. "Listen, maybe it's going to be better if we cancel Ichiraku's for tomorrow."

"What? No!" Replied Kiba. "Why would you do that?"

"Just because that dog is going with us, you don't have to cancel it." Said Sasuke, obviously referring to Kiba and not to Akamaru.

"What did you called me?!" Kiba asked in an angry tone, as he turned towards Sasuke. He wasn't willing to let this go.

Sauske just kept his hands in his pockets and merely turned towards the Inuzuka heir, and in sarcastic tone said. "Oh, I'm sorry. A wild monkey will appeal to you more."

This was getting out of control. And Sakura didn't want things to get any worse. But before she could even say anything, Kiba had already launched his fist against Sasuke, which the boy evaded with ease, and hit the Inuzuka with his elbow directly in his stomach.

"Stop it!" The girl shouted, but with no avail, as Sasuke quickly knocked Kiba on the floor.

Kiba fell onto his back, and was about to stand up but unfortunately for him, it was already over, as the Uchiha placed his right foot aver his chest, indicating his victory.

"Loser."

Kiba's blood was boiling at this very moment as Sasuke looked down on him with a rude smirk on his face. And although the Uchiha did enjoy this situation very much, he had to retreat, and jumped away as Akamaru came barking at him and stood in the front of his fallen master, ready to take a command.

The Inuzuka boy quickly stood up, he had to defend his pride. But as he began forming hand seals to start his jutsu, Sakura appeared in the way between him and Sasuke.

"Stop it! Both of you!."

"He started it!"

"I don't care who started it Kiba! You two are acting like children! Enough!"

Kiba looked at Sasuke for one last time, before returning his attention to the girl. The last thing that he wanted right now, was to let Sasuke go away with what he did. But with the girl standing between the two of them, he had to place his hands by his sides and cancel his jutsu.

Sakura sighed, before she turned around and made her way towards her home.

"Wait! I'll walk you home." Called Sasuke, being very confident that he'll walk out from this with complete victory. But to his surprise, Sakura's replay wasn't what he expected.

"No. I'll go alone." She said, before giving the two boys one last look, and added. "I thought that you were more mature than that." And with that, she disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Don't even dream that she'll ever be yours, loser." Sasuke spat with malice, giving his new rival another dreadful look, before he also disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Leaving only Kiba and Akamaru on the street.

_"Don't think that I'm done with you. Bastard!."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sasuke wasn't feeling that good today. His throat was a bit sore, and form the early morning he couldn't stop sneezing. What the hell was going on?

_"Impossible. I couldn't get the virus too. I didn't wear this stupid suit for nothing. Besides, I never get sick. NEVER!" _He thought to himself before he gave out another sneeze.

Kiba couldn't help but to smirk, when he heard Sasuke clearing his throat over and over again.

_"Yes! It worked!"_

His plan was proving quite effective. After being humiliated by Sasuke last night, Kiba couldn't think of a better idea of making his rival suffer, but to make him sick, in the same way they made Kakashi sick. The advantages of this plan, was that no one would suspect him for having anything to do with him.

After being left alone in the street last night, Kiba quickly went back to the hospital, and got the same formula that they used in Kakashi's house, except that, here the dose was tripled. Luckily for him, Sasuke still wasn't at home, by the time he got there. He got into business quickly, and returned home, quickly falling asleep, with a wide, and happy smile on his face.

However, what Kiba didn't know, was that his marvelous plan will pretty soon backfire. And not only on him.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO **_

Kakashi stirred a little in his bed before he slowly opened his eyes and woke up. The medicine that Kurenai gave him, made its wonders, and the Jonin was finally able to fall asleep. The cup of hot tea, with lemon and honey was also nice. Clearing his throat, he slowly came to sit, when a damp towel fell from his forehead onto his lap. _"Kurenai must had placed it when I was sleeping." _ He thought to himself, before letting out a sleepy yawn, and stretching out his arms over his head, followed by a couple of coughs. He still didn't feel good. His nose was still stuffed, his muscles still ached, and his sore throat still hurt as badly as earlier, if not even worse. The only symptoms that seemed to subside was the headache and the fever, though he knew that it was probably because the medicine that Kurenai gave him was still kicking in, and when its magic will be gone, those two symptoms will return for sure.

After another yawn, Kakashi placed his hands over his tense neck and gave it a little message. But it didn't actually help that much. God, he was so exhausted. He felt and looked like crap.

A nice smell caught the Jonin's nose, that made his stomach growl. It has been quite a time since his last meal, and having a warm dinner will be nice for sure. Whatever was being cooked in the kitchen, smelled delicious. He didn't have to fantasize for too long about what was being cooked, as a couple of minutes later, Kurenai entered his room with a tray in her hands.

"You're awake." She said softly with a smile as she approached the Jonin.

Kakashi gave a small smile in return. "For how long I was asleep?"

"Not for too long. Just for a couple of hours. I hope the medicine worked?"

"Yeah, it did. *Cough, cough.* Though, I think I'm gonna need it again. *Cough*."

"You'll need to eat something first." Replied the Kunoichi smiling, as she came to sit by the side of Kakashi's bed. "I hope you're hungry, because I made you a soup." She said as she placed the tray on Kakashi's lap. "I hope you'll like it."

Kakashi looked down at steam, that evaporated from the hot soup. It looked and smelled delicious, and for sure tasted even better. No to mention that the soup was done by Kurenai herself. Another reason that made the Copy ninja wanting to taste the specialty that the genjutsu mistress had prepared especially for him. He looked up at Kurenai again and with a smile said. "It looks great. Thanks."

Kurenai smiled back as she slowly stood up and made her way towards the door. "I'll make you another cup of tea and bring you the medicine. Call me if you'll need anything."

Kakashi watched Kurenai as she got out from his room. A smile appeared on his face as a warm feeling overwhelmed him. And he couldn't remember when was the last time he felt that feeling. A feeling of someone being there for him. Taking care of him. A feeling like having….A family. And he had to admit, that he liked it. This wasn't a new feeling to him though. In his world, full of hatred, blood, and losses, it was just lost. Forgotten. Never found again. Until now. He remembered the days when he used to be just a kid. When he used to have his father by his side. When he used to be innocent. Not caring about anything, but how to get good grades in the academy. To make his father proud. To see him smiling at him proudly, each time he got an A, hearing him saying _'That's my boy'. _Life used to be so simple. Before everything came crushing down , and he had to carry the weight of the world on his small shoulders. Then year after year making more and more mistakes.

Suddenly, Kakashi found himself longing for a family life. To settle down. Get married and have a bunch of kids. However, he quickly shook these thoughts away.

_"The fever must have messed with my brain. What am I thinking? Family life? In my case, that would be impossible. Though, it would be nice to…..Ugh,I have to stop thinking about that. What's wrong with me all of the sudden?" _

Quickly coming back to reality, Kakashi took the spoon and began eating his soup. _"God, it's so good." _

Indeed, the soup was delicious. He couldn't even compare it to the instant soups he usually eats. Perhaps, it was the time to learn how to cook. Then, his thoughts went to daydream about how would it be, to have someone waiting for you at home each time you return from a mission, with homemade food. With that someone being no other than Kurenai. Once again, he quickly shook these thoughts away. _"I must be mentally sick. To actually even think about things like that. With Kurenai in the picture. Yeah, you wish Kakashi. Keep dreaming, couz that will NEVER happen." _

After the painful realization, Kakashi finally managed to stop the stupid thoughts from crossing his mind, as he finished his meal. One minute later, Kurenai came in with the hot tea and medicine. She placed them on the night stand, that was right next to Kakashi's bed, before turning her attention to the tray on Kakashi's lap. "Did you finish your soup?" She asked, even though she didn't have to, because she could see that the bowl was already empty.

"*Cough.* Yeah, it was delicious."

These words made Kurenai extremely happy. Kakashi liked her dish. And the empty bowl proved it. She couldn't ask for anything else. It was either that, or he was so hungry that he didn't even care about how the soup tasted like, and just from being polite he said it was delicious. But the kunoichi preferred to stick to the first scenario.

"Now, drink your tea and take your medicine." She said before taking the tray from Kakashi lap, before asking. "Do you need anything else?"

Kakashi looked up at the beautiful kunoichi. He couldn't stop himself form thinking that she's only doing all of this just because she feels guilty for making him sick. He couldn't think of any other reason, why would she be willing to take care of him for the entire day, when she could be doing more interesting things. And even though he enjoyed Kurenai staying here with him, and didn't want her to go home, he had to said it. It wasn't fair for her to sit around with her sick fellow Jonin for the whole day.

"Kurenai, I really appreciate what. *Cough, cough.* What you're doing. I don't know how to thank you, but. *Cough*. But you really don't have to do this."

"Kakashi-"

"I *Cough.* I know that you feel guilty for me being sick. *Cough.* So-"

"Kakashi.." Kurenai cut him off as she already knew what he was going to say. Did he really couldn't get it? Where did his 'See underneath the underneath' go? Guess, it wasn't working in her case. "I didn't come here because I had to, or because I somehow feel obligate to. I'm here because I want to." She replied in a little annoyed tone, but yet, the tone softened a little and a shed of pink appeared on her cheeks as she spelled the last three words.

Kakashi definitely didn't expect that kind of a replay.

"I'm here because…I care about you."

He couldn't believe what he just heard. Did she just say that she cares about him? Maybe, his earlier daydreams weren't that impossible as he thought they were. If only Kurenai stopped there, and didn't say this last sentence.

"What are friends for?"

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

"OWWW this damn word again! Why Kurenai? Why did you have to say that?! You ruined everything!" Yelled Jiraiya in frustration as he watched the whole scene from his living room.

"Be….Quite…Te..me.." Sasuke said softly, as she laid on the couch, with a wet towel over his forehead. He already had an extreme headache, and Jiariay's yelling was making his already pulsating head like if it was about to explode.

Jiraiya looked away from the tv, and gave his attention to Saske. "Watch your tongue, boy. Don't forget that it's because of you, almost all of my slaves are sick now!" The Sannin spat angrily, pointing at the half dead bodies that laid scattered in his living room. Before spraying a cloud of a disinfectant around him. Never too cautious. His date with Tsunade was just 36 hours away. Getting sick was not an option.

Kiba and Naruto, the last two remaining healthy slaves, entered the living room, which now looked more like a hospital ward. Each of them was holding a bunch of wet towels, pillows, and sheets, giving them to their fallen comrades, who laid on mattresses which were scattered around the living room. Except for Sasuke, who was the first to fall, stayed on the couch. And Hinata, the second and accidental victim of Kiba's, not thoroughly thought plan, got the privilege of sleeping in Jiraiya's bedroom.

"Ero Sennin! You could help us a little. If you haven't noticed, this is an emergency!" Said Naruto angrily. For the last couple of hours, he has been doing nothing, but checking temperatures, making tea, and changing the damp towels on his comrades' foreheads. He didn't even have the time to check on what was going on with his sensei and Kurenai. "And take off this stupid mask from your face. You look ridiculous."

"I'm not taking this mask off and I'm not getting close to these germ incubators. My date with Tsunade is just around the corner. I have been planning for this date for months! I swear, if I'll get sick, I'll kill you all!"

"It's not exactly our fault that they all got sick." Said Kiba, trying his best to erase all the traces that could lead to him. The last he wanted is Jiraiya finding out that Sasuke didn't get sick from spraying Kakashi's house with germs. The boy knew exactly that this whole situation is his fault. He had to admit it. He miscalculated his plan. Sasuke was supposed to get horribly sick and stay at home. And not coming to Jiaraiya's house and infect everybody else. "Give them some sympathy. Look at them, they look like crap!" The Inuzuka said pointing at his semi unconscious friends, enjoying the sight of Sasuke being the most sick. Though, seeing Sakura, Hinata, and Shino sick as well, made this revenge a bit bittersweet. But at least, he and Naruto didn't get sick.

"I called Shizune nee chan. She said that she will check up on us when she'll finish her shift at the hospital."

Jiraiya let out a small sigh. Finally, some good news. Maybe Shizune will be able to fix up this mess, before it will get any worse. Looking up at the last two remaining slaves, he got a little worry. They didn't look so good either. Both of them had glassy eyes, and talked in nasal tone. _"God! I hope it's not what I think it is." _

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

Back at Kakashi's apartment, Pakkun and Biscuit decided to help the fate a little. They had to do something, or else, making Kakashi sick will go for nothing. And for sure, they didn't want that to happen.

"Boss's expression suddenly changed after hearing the word 'Friends'."

Pakkun sighed, "Baka. Why he always has to take the word 'Friends' literally? I'll talk to him."

"And I'll talk to Kurenai-chan!"

And with that, the dogs parted, with Pakkun entering Kakashi's bedroom, and Biscuit making his way towards the kitchen, to where Kurenai was.

_"Friends… So that's how she really feels about me." _Kakashi thought to himself as he sat in his bed, with his back leaned against the bed's headboard. He felt a bit disappointed to hear these words coming out from Kurenai. Because, even though he didn't want to admit it, he had hoped for something else.

Pakkun jumped on Kakashi bed, waking him up from his thoughts. "Feeling any better now?"

"..a little."

"It was nice from Kurenai to take care of you, wasn't it?"

"…Yeah.."

Pakkun noticed that Kakashi was a little depressed. But thankfully, the dog knew exactly how to lift his master's spirit. "I heard Kurenai chan saying that she cares about you." The pug said grinning.

"*Cough*..Yeah..As a friend.."

"Friend my ass. It is so obvious that she's so into you."

"..Pakkun, she literally-"

"God, I'm a dog, and I know women more than you do! Just because she said it, doesn't mean that she literally meant it!"

"You're just a dog. Ho *Cough* How could you possibly know about these stuff?"

"Exactly, I'm a dog. I feel such stuff. Trust me, that girl loves you. Besides, have you noticed the blush?"

"..What blush?"

"When she was talking to you. She was blushing. And you know, friends don't blush when they talk to friends."

Pakkun had a point. Though, Kakashi couldn't verify if what the dog said was true. He was too sick to notice such details. But if it was true, maybe there was a chance for him. Maybe he should ask her out? But it wasn't a good time to think about such stuff, as the drugs that Kurenai had gave him started to kick in, and made him feel a bit drowsy. He could use some sleep to think things through.

In the kitchen, Kurenai was having a similar conversation with Biscuit.

"It's so nice from you Kurenai-chan that you're helping boss."

"What kind of a friend would I be, if I'll just leave him so sick."

A wide grin appeared on Biscuit face as he said. "You know, Boss doesn't consider you just a friend."

Kurenai blushed slightly at what Biscuit just said. Was he being serious? "…W..What do you mean?"

"I mean, that he likes you. Like REALLY likes you. Like I like Chiquita. If you know what I mean?"

"Did he said anything?" The kunoichi asked with a blushful smile, as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No. He didn't have to say anything. He actually continue to deny it, but he won't fool me. It's pretty obvious. Besides, I'm a dog. I feel such stuff. And I have a feeling, that you like him too." He finished grinning.

_"How did he…" _Kurenai blushed furiously at the dog last remark. The ninken defiantly knew too much. "…I…I.."

"You don't have to say anything, Kurenai- chan. I told you before, I feel such stuff. And the fact that you're blushing only proves it. But don't worry, I won't tell boss." He finished with a wink. "Well, I'm gonna check up on Chiquita. Bye!" And with that, the dog disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a very shocked, blushing Kurenai in the kitchen.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Ehh…I…I'm dying…."

"N..Naruto! Don't die on me man! I need you!" Yelled Jiraiya hysterically, as he grabbed Naruto's arms, and continued to shake the poor boy, who could barely stand up on his two own feet. "Who is going to take care of Kiba's puke on the floor?!

"Ughhhhh…"

The last slave standing was about to give up, and join his fellow comrades in their current agony. Even Kiba, couldn't take on so many germs, before he also was knocked out. Leaving a nice puke on Jiraiya's carpet before doing so.

"NARUTO!"

"..Ero…Sennin….Stop….Shaking…..Me….I..Start…To feel…..Dizzy…"

"C'mon! Hang on! Shizune is going to be here any minute!"

The boy wasn't at his best. That was for sure. It was actually a miracle that he lasted for so long. He also couldn't remember when was the last time he was so sick. Every inch in his body hurt. His throat felt like if it was knitted with pins and nails. His head felt heavy and his nose was stuffed. Not to mention that he started having chills, and began feeling nauseous. And Jiraiya shaking him so badly wasn't helping at all. It actually made him feel even more nauseous that he was before.

The future Hokage couldn't take much more. Something was coming pretty fast, and he rather wasn't going to make it to the bathroom in time.

"Bleaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

All that the poor boy could do, was to lean forward, before all of his gastric content fell onto the floor, or more particularly, on Jiraiya's feet.

"….Not on my flaps! Ick!" The Sannin yelled in disgust as he quickly let go of the boy.

"..I'm…sorry….Ero sennin…."

The Sgae dropped his head low and gave out a heavy sigh, before replaying in a depressed tone. "All the pedicure went for nothing…."

This was defiantly not his day. Nothing went according to plan. All what he was supposed to do, is to sit in the front of the TV, and watch what was happening in Kakashi's apartment while eating popcorn. Not to mention that he and Sakura were supposed go shopping earlier in the afternoon, to buy an outfit for his date with Tsunade. God, he even didn't get her a present yet! But there was even something worse. He started feeling sick too.

"Kami! Please! If I'll survive this, I swear! I won't peep at women ever again! _Right after I'll turn 60."_

**Ding**

"It must be Shizune!"

Jiraiya quickly went to the open the door, and as he expected, it was Shizune. "Finally! What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, I was busy at the hospital. I heard that you have an emergency here?"

"Yeah, quick! Fix me up! I think I'm getting sick."

"The kids first." Said Shizune as she pushed Jiraiya aside and made her way towards the living room. "Oh my, they don't look so good." She commented as she watched the bodies of young shinobi scattered around. Sasuke was on the couch. Sakura and Shino on mattresses on the floor. Kiba was on the armchair, with his head and legs hanging out. And Naruto's upper body found a comfy place on the coffee table.

"Naruto also told me that Hinata is sick. Where is she?"

"She's in my bedroom. But who cares? They're already dead. Save me while you still can!"

"In your bedroom? Jiraiya sama!"

"It's not what you think! God, and you say that I have filthy thoughts. Now seriously, save me!"

"If it's a flu, there's nothing that I can really do. The disease must take its course."

"What do you mean, that there's nothing you can do?"

"I will give you some medication. It will make you feel better, but you have to rest, drink a lot of fluids and stay in bed for at least 3 days."

"3 days!? But my date with Tsunade is after tomorrow!."

"That's not my problem. But maybe you won't get that sick."

A ray of light appeared on the way. "Really?"

"Eh…No actually. You don't look good too. I was just trying to be polite."

Jiraiya gave out another depressed sigh. The thing he feared the most happened. It looks that he will have to postpone his date for another day.

Shizune took a look around her and scanned the surroundings. Everyone in the room appeared either half dead, or was groaning in agony. Neither of them was enjoying this for sure, and Jiraiya was soon to join the club too. She also noticed that the TV was on. She wondered what kind of a show was that, that even dying people would continue to watch it.

"What are you watching?"

"Huh?"

"What are you watching on TV?"

"Oh that. Just a stupid show, about a guy who can't ask a girl out!" The Sannin spat angrily. It was Kakashi actually that got him into this mess. If the Copy ninja had asked Kurenai on a date like the Sannin told him to do, his slaves wouldn't have come up with that stupid plan, that made everyone sick. _"I can't get sick! Not when my date with Tsunade is so close! But if I will get sick Kakashi. If you'll not ask the girl out, I'm going to do it for you! Such a sacrifice cannot go to waste!" _He thought to himself, when Shizune's voice ringed in his ears, making his eyes go wide.

"Weird, this dog looks familiar."

Jiraiya quickly ran towards the remote control to turn off the TV. If Shizune will find out that they're spying on Kakashi, it's going to be the end of his life for sure. The kunoichi always claimed the he was a nasty, old, pervert. The last thing he wanted right now was her to think that he he's a nasty, old, gay pervert.

On his way to catch the remote, the poor Sannin had to slip over Kiab's puke, which made him fall pretty hard onto his back with a loud thud.

"…A…A…Ou..ch. My….Back."

"Oh my god! Are you ok?"

"Ugh…." Jiraiya slowly got up to his feet and finally grabbed the remote turning the TV off.

"You need some help?"

"Just take care of these corpses."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **_

Kakashi woke up the next morning, feeling a lot better. He still wasn't at his 100%, but at least, he was able to function a little. Stretching his arms above his head as he stood up from his bed, the Jonin decide that it would be a good idea to have a shower and to get dressed into something fresh. As his t-shirt was all wet from the drenching sweat that accompanied the fever during the night.

After having a quick shower, Kakashi changed his over sweated t-shirt, and got into a new white, sleeveless undershirt, while still wearing the same black pajama pants from yesterday. As he got out from the bathroom, he made his way towards the kitchen. It was time to eat something and take his medication. It was then when he noticed that Kurenai was still there, sleeping on his couch with Pakkun and Biscuit.

The Jonin returned to his bedroom, and grabbed a spare blanket from his closet, before he making his way towards Kurenai. He slowly removed his precious dogs from the couch, an placed them on the floor, to give the kunoichi more space, and to be more comfortable. He removed them very carefully, as he didn't want to wake her up. The dogs stirred a little, as they lost the contact with Kurenai's warm and supple body, but they didn't wake up, and just continued to sleep. Kakashi then brought the blanket and covered Kurenai with it, before he kneeled down by the side of the couch and studied the face of the woman that he considered the most beautiful he has ever seen.

_"She looks so peaceful.." _ He thought to himself with a smile, as he took a strand from Kurenai's hair away from her face. Doing so, he could feel his heart falter a little. Coming back to think about it, his heart always did so whenever he was close to her. Whenever he saw her smiling at him with her breath taking smile. Even though, he looked calm and collected, his was always getting nervous around her, trying his best to stop his hands from shaking. Hiding them inside of his pockets, so she won't see them. So no one would see them. It was easier to deny his feelings back then, but with time, it was getting more and more difficult, until he had finally admit it.

_"….I love you Kurenai Yuhi. But….I wonder….If it is even possible for you to feel the same way about me?"_ He asked himself, before giving out a small sigh, and got up to his feet.

"Atchuuuu!" After taking a couple of steps away, the Jonin suddenly sneezed. He quickly turned around and looked back at Kurenai, hoping that the sneezed didn't wake her up. But unfortunately, the sneeze after all seemed to wake up the kunoichi, as she began to stir, before slowly opening her eyes, and came to sit on the couch.

"I'm sorry Kurenai. I *Cough* I woke you up."

Kurenai was still half asleep, and she didn't exactly hear what Kakashi just said. It took her awhile before she came back to reality, and realized that she must has fallen asleep on the couch last night. That was defiantly not in her plans to spent the night in Kakashi's apartment. But she was so exhausted, that she even didn't noticed when she fell asleep the moment she got on the couch.

"What's the time?" She asked while rubbing her stiff neck.

"It's 8:30. Go back to sleep."

"No. I think that it's time for me to go home." She said as she slowly got up, before making her way towards the Jonin. "How are you feeling today?" She asked while touching his forehead, making Kakashi blush.

"….B..Better."

"Well, you don't seem to have a fever right now. But continue to take your meds for about 3 days."

Kakashi just nodded with a small smile, before Kurenai slowly turned around and was about to make her way towards the door, when the Jonin's voice returned her attention to him.

"You don't want to *Cough.* To stay for breakfast?"

"No, I'll better get going. I left Hinata alone. And also I didn't tell her that I'll spent the night here as it wasn't originally in my plans to do so, so she's probably worried."

Poor Kurenai, if she only knew what her beloved pupil with the rest of her team and Kakashi's were pulling the strings and were behind all of this. She wouldn't be so worried then that Hinata may be worrying.

"Oh, and I left you some soup in the fridge. Just heat it up if you'll get hungry."

She was such an angel, wasn't she? How not to fall in love with someone like her? The Jonin had something on his mind that he wanted to do right now. But he wasn't completely sure of it. Whether it's inappropriate or not to do it. He was getting nervous from just thinking about it. But he couldn't deny his feelings for any longer. He loved Kurenai. But was she ready to open her heart for someone new? Was she really over Asuma? The more he thought about it, the more it made it difficult for him to come up with a decision. He couldn't bring himself to confess to her. At least, not for the time being. It was too early, and he still wasn't sure about her feeling towards him. Perhaps, taking baby steps was the answer?

"If you'll need anything just give me a call."

_"Yosh! I'll do it!" _Summoning all of his courage, the Jonin leaned in and lend a soft kiss on Kurenai's cheek.

The kunoichi's eyes widened in surprise as she did not expect this to happen. Her cheeks went slightly pink, as her heart began to race. She knew that it was just a kiss on the cheek, and that it did not necessarily mean anything, but she was happy.

"Thank you, Kurenai." The Jonin replied softly with a smile. His outside didn't show it, but his heart pounded like crazy at the very moment.

'".F….For what?"

"For everything. You know *Cough* What you did…It was the nicest things someone has ever done to me. Thank you."

Kurenai smiled as she heard these words coming out from the Copy ninja. "You're welcome." She replied smiling, before turning around and making her way towards the door.

Maybe it was still too early, but Kakashi finally decided to ask her out on a date. At least, to thank her for what she did. Ohh, that will make Jiraiya and the rest very happy. At least, they didn't get sick for nothing.

The moment Kurenai opened the door, Kakashi called out for her again. Wondering about what could it be, the kunichi once again turned around and looked at the Copy ninja, who suddenly started blushing, and looked to the floor. And while nervously rubbing his head said.

"…I…I was wondering…If you would like…to..go out and..grab a coffee or something."

Kurenai got surprised. Was he asking her out on a date?

"..You mean like now?"

Kakashi was getting extremely nervous, as his heart pounded like crazy inside of his chest. Apparently, even taking baby steps wasn't that simple.

"..No..I mean like… *Cough.*..On Saturday. For….A thank you kind of…."

_"Say it boss! Say it!" _Cheered Biscuit from the floor, who still pretended to be asleep with his fellow ninken Pakkun.

_"Oh come on! Geez, is that really that hard? Say it!"_

Kakashi continued to rub his head nervously, looking away, trying to hide his blush. He slowly began to regret that he had to open his mouth and start this conversation. What if she'll say no? But it was already happening, so he had to finish what he has started. Hiding his hands back into his pockets, he finally looked up at the kunoichi and said.

"…A date."

"SUCCESS! AHA AHA AHAHAH! AHA! AHA!"

Kakashi flinched and quickly looked at his precious ninkens ridiculous act, who suddenly started happily dancing in the room. The dogs were just so happy for their master, who finally asked Kurenai out, that they just needed to express it. Though, they could have express it in a less stupid way, or at least, they could have waited until Kurenai went home, and not do THIS in the front of her. What would she thinks now? He'll kill them later for that.

"AHA! AHA! AHAAHAHA! WOO WOO!"

Fortunately for Kakashi, Kurenai did not pay much attention to the dogs, as she was trying to absorb what just happened. Did Kakashi, the guy she had a crush on just asked her out on a date?

"Ahem."

The dogs heard their master clearing his throat, which made them come back to reality.

"Ops. Did we say that out loud." Biscuit whispered to his fellow ninken.

"Just keep smiling. Perhaps, he won't get mad."

And with that, the two dogs looked at Kakashi, and gave him the largest shiny smiles they could.

"Oh Kakashi, we didn't see you."

The Copy ninja just sweat dropped before returning his attention to the kunoichi, and waited anxiously for her answer.

"So…*Cough* How about it?"

After a couple of seconds of battling with her thoughts, Kurenai finally came out with a decision. "I…I don't think it's a good idea, Kakashi."

Ouch! That was definitely a slap to Kakashi's face.

"NANI!" Yelled the dogs who came running towards Kurenai.

"What's wrong with you woman? He just asked you out!"

"Yeah! And I thought that you like boss!"

"You didn't let me finish."

"Finish what Kurenai-chan!?"

Kakashi felt disappointed. Really disappointed. What was he thinking? To think that she'd actually say yes. Another failure to add to his list. Nothing new in his miserable life. That would teach him to never listen to his dogs ever again. Pathetic.

"Both of you shut up." The Jonin said with authority as he looked at his two dogs. Surprisingly, they did shut up and didn't argue with Kurenai anymore. Giving out a small sigh, Kakashi looked again at Kurenai, and with his usual calm, but yet a bit disappointed tone said.

"Sorry about the dogs, Kurenai-san. And..*Cough, cough* Just forget about what I said earlier. Anyway, thank you *Cough.* Thank you for everything." He said with a small, half fake smile

Kurenai could feel the disappointment in Kakashi's voice. Something she definitely didn't want to happen. If just the dogs didn't cut her off earlier.

"Kakashi, you just got me wrong-. "

"Kurenai you rea-"

"Just let me finish. You're still sick, and I just don't think that you'll make it till Saturday, which happen to be just in two days. And I definitely don't want to see you relapsing. As for the date itself, I…."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Everyone waited with anticipation, for Kurenai's replay.

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

"I….I would love to go out with you. Kakashi." Kurenai said blushing.

Now, that was promising. Finally, some light in the tunnel.

"So, get well first. And, we'll keep in touch." She added smiling, with slightly pink cheeks, before waving goodbye and got out from Kakashi's apartment. Leaving behind a very happy Jonin. _"She..She said yes..S..She really said yes!" _

Pakkun and Biscuit couldn't be happier either. And there was no better way to express it than dancing.

"Can we dance now?"

"_I can't believe it! She really said yes!"_

After getting no replay, the dogs looked up at their master, who just stood glued to the floor, smiling and blushing. His thoughts drifting somewhere.

"Um, Boss?!"

Biscuit loud voice seemed to wake up Kakashi from his thoughts. "Huh?"

"Can we dance now?"

Although, Kakashi originally planned to kill the dogs for the stupid dance that they made earlier, this time he will allow it. Hell, he was so happy that he thought that he himself will start dancing, but no. It just wasn't his style. Besides, he still didn't feel well.

"..Whatever.."

"AHA, AHA, AHA AHA AHA!"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

** A/N:** Ok. So this was it for this chapter. I turned out to be way longer that I originally expected. But I hope that it turned out pretty good.

Sorry for the very late update. Who was to blame? Video games! I got Infamous 2, Max Payne 3 and Storm Generations, and I had to finish all three of the them, so they got much of my attention lately. Btw, if you're into gaming, and you like 3rd person shooting action game, I strongly recommend Max Payne 3. AWESOME!. Also, the chapter was ready like 3 weeks ago, but I had some problems with the phone line, and it got them forever to finally fix it.

I wanted to thank all of you who found the time to review the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Thanks a lot ^_^

I hope you'll like this chapter as well, and as usual, let me know what you think about it in your reviews.

Feel free to PM me, if you want to talk about anything concerning the story, videogames or anything else.

Anyway, till next time!


	12. Meet My Pack

**A/N:** Yes! I'm back with a new chapter of Matchmakers.

I know. I'm such a liar. I promised to update sooner, but I had tons of exams. I got exhausted and depressed by the routine of daily studying for freaking 12 hours. Which cumulated in a BIG writer's block. So please, forgive me for not updating for soooo long. I hope I still have some readers left?

Some of you my have experienced some problems with viewing this chapter and got the message 'This chapter doesn't exist'. That's because I had removed the 'notice' (Chapter 12), casing the new chapter (13) to change its' url location. Thank you so much KingKakashi for reporting this to me, and for showing me how to correct this problem ^_^

Anyway, I won't be talking too much, I'm leaving you with the new chapter. I hope you'll like it ^_^

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kurenai just made it to her apartment. Closing the door behind her, she leaned her back against it and sighed happily. _"I can't believe that he did ask me out!."_ She thought to herself as she recalled the early morning conversation that happened between her and the Copy ninja. She smiled to herself as she remembered how the Jonin got nervous, and went all blushing when he tried to ask her out. It was rather an unusual behavior for him, but it certainly made him look cute. But what really caught her attention wasn't the sheds of pink on his cheeks, nor his shaking hands which he tried to hide in his crazy hair, that stuck out in every direction. Oh no. It was that dimple on his right cheek that formed when he gave her that smile when she said that she'll go with him on a date, which by the way showed off a set of perfect teeth. But forget about the teeth! It was the dimple that could drove her crazy.

It wasn't the time to fantasize about Kakashi's cute dimple, she should explain to Hinata why she wasn't home last night. The girl for sure get worried for her sensei, as it wasn't in Kurenai's style to let her student wonder where she was the whole time.

"Hinata, I'm home." She called softly as she pushed herself away from the door and entered inside. "Hinata?" She called again after getting no replay. She searched her apartment, but there was no trace of the girl.

_"Strange." _

There was no sign that the girl was at home. It was still early, by that time, Hinata would always have her breakfast. Or even if she would have left early for her morning training, she would have at least left a note or something. Especially, the Kurenai wasn't at home for the entire day yesterday. Now, this was strange, the girl didn't bother to call or ask about her sensei. The Genjutsu mistress got worried. Maybe Hiashi had something to do with it? Or the girl was just busy with her new boyfriend, which scared the Jonin even more. As it looked that Hinata just like her beloved sensei, didn't spent the night at the apartment. _"No, Hinata would not do it. She's a decent girl, I know that. But from the other hand, Narto is just a hot blooded, hormone bursting boy, he could have….Ugh, no. I can't think like that. Naruto is a good boy too. He wouldn't have took advantage of her. I should look for her first before jumping into any conclusion." _

With that, she got out from the apartment , to see her neighbor Gai, who was stretching himself, apparently warming up for his usual training routine.

"Ah, good morning Kurenai san!" Gai greeted with vigor. "Wanna join me in my youthful after morning training?"

"Good morning." She greeted back with a smile. "No, I'll pass this time."

"There's nothing better than to sweat out all the impurities that have build up during the night! Trust me! You'll feel so youthful, fresh and regenerated!."

"Maybe some other time. By the way, have you seen Hinata?"

"No, I haven't." Replied Gai who just switched from stretching to doing squats, and added. "Actually, after you left yesterday I haven't seen anyone around the apartment. But lately, she and Naruto have been hanging out a lot at Jiraiya sama's place."

"At Jiraiya's? I should pay him a visit then."

"You shouldn't be worried about her. She's probably with Naruto. Ahh, a flower f love had bloomed in Konoha, haha! That's such a youthful thing!"

_"And that's what worries me the most. I just hope that Naruto did not pick up some of his master's traits."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

At Jiraiya's apartment things weren't at their best. Unfortunately, the great Toad sage also got sick, very sick. Shizune had tried her best, but nothing seemed to be so effective to put him and all of his slaves back on their feet. The most affected person seemed to be Sasuke, who was the only one who additionally developed an acute diarrhea. Nobody knew that he had to thank Kiba for that, who added a purgative drug to his cup of tea when no one was looking. Too bad that he was only semi conscious and couldn't enjoy his little revenge on the Uchiha heir as much as he wanted. But the sounds that were coming from Sasuke while in the bathroom were quite satisfying. Especially, that almost everyone could hear it. The only one that wasn't quite delighted by the fact that the freshly cleaned bathroom was violated in such a way was Jiraiya. Looks like he will have to use Kakashi's bathroom once again. But returning back to the subject, the Sannin had to think of a way that will bring him back to his feet quickly. He wasn't going to let something like that ruin his upcoming date with Tsunade, that was just one day away. He could only think of one person, or rather, a creature, who would hopefully be able to put him back on his feet in only one day.

The Sannin summoned all of his strength and stood up from the couch where he was laying after scooting Sasuke from there. It was the second most comfortable furniture after his bed, and since his bed was already occupied by Hinata, he wasn't willing to sleep on the floor in his own apartment. And he didn't care if the Uchiha found himself a place to sit or not. But it didn't matter anyway, as the boy was busy getting in and out from the bathroom.

After drawing out some blood from his finger and going through the appropriate hand seals, the Sannin slammed his hand onto the floor.

**Kuchiyose no jutsu! **

A cloud of white smoke appeared and slowly started to fade away, reveling a small purple female toad with green underside. The top of her head looked like if she had purple granny-style hair with hair rollers. The toad was also wearing a high collared dark cape.

"What a lack of respect! To summon me in the middle of someone's puke!"

Jiraiya's eye twitched as he lifted up his hand and looked at it with disgust, as he realized that he just slammed his hand right onto someone's puke, which was either Kiba's or Naruto's. _"Like if having puke between my toes wasn't enough…Ugh…" _

"I haven't seen so many dead people in one room since I served my special cockroach meal." The small toad said after scanning her surroundings before returning her attention to Jiraiya. "You don't look good either Jiraiya chan."

"Oh The Great Mother of the Toad Way! Shima sama! Please! *Cough, cough.* Do something! Sav..Sa… Atchuuuu…..Save us! We ha..ha…Atchuuu...Have the flu. And I have to be at my feet tomorrow at 9. *Cough. Cough. Cough.*

"Hmm, I have to go back to Mount Myōboku and gather some herbs. Though, you don't have to suck up to me that much." Replied the elder after hearing Jiraiya's greeting. He never used to call her that way. It looks that he was really desperate.

"Will I….Atchuu..Will I be cured till tomorrow?" The Sannin asked with hope in his tone.

"I don't know. Maybe. But it happens that I have a notebook with special meals for such things. It belonged to my great grandmother. Maybe, I'll find something that could help you."

Jiraiya sighed in relief. There was still hope. Hopefully, he won't have to cancel his date with Tsunade.

"I'm counting on you, Shima sama. *Cough. Cough.*"

"Just let me take a look around first." Said the small toad, when the doorbell rang.

**Ding**

_"Who could it be?" _ Thought Jiraiya, as he didn't expect anyone, except for Pakkun and Biscuit. And these two rather won't be using the front door to enter. Wrapping himself with his blanket, he slowly made his way towards the door and opened it to see that it was Kurenai.

After seeing the Genjutsu mistress at his doorsteps, the Sannin got nervous. What if she found out that they were spying on her and Kakashi? Or what if the dogs said everything? He really couldn't think of any good reason as to why the Kunoichi had paid him a visit so early in the morning. They have lost the signal from Kiba's cam, so they didn't know how things went between the pair. And Pakkun and Biscuit still didn't show up to give their reports. He just hoped that things won't turn out from bad to worse.

"G…Good morning Kurenai. *Cough.* What brings you here?" He asked calmly.

"Good morning." She replied softly as she glanced at the shivering Sannin who was tightly wrapped in his blanket. She could immediately tell that he was sick. "It looks that you're sick too."

Jiraiya already knew to whom the Kunoichi was referring to. But he couldn't give away that he knows about any of this, so he played along and with confused look asked. "too? Who's also sick?"

"Kakashi. He was pretty knocked out. But he's doing better now."

Jiraiya looked with suspicion at the Kunoichi. "How do you know that he's better NOW.?" He asked with raised eyebrow.

Kurenai felt her cheeks going slightly red. She for sure wasn't going to tell that she spent the night at Kakashi's apartment. "I'm looking for Hinata, is she here?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

Jiraiya was about to come up with some good lie, he wasn't going to explain why Hinata was in his bedroom, nor why all of the members of both team 7 and 8 were at his apartment. But before he could even open his mouth to speak, Sasuke came running, with his hands holding his butt screaming. "Oh my God! It's coming. Get out of the way!" He yelled, as he quickly entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him with a loud thud.

"….Was that…Sasuke?" Kurenai asked confused. Not really knowing what to think about what she just saw.

Once again, Jiraiya was about to respond, when Shima came dragging Naruto by his feet. "Shame on you, Naruto chan! During my days, no boy would share a bed with a nice girl unless they're married!"

"But…I didn't…Do…Anything…I swear! *Cough. Cough.*" Said the blonde in defense, in a sleepy tone. He was indeed innocent. When last night he finally collapsed, he just looked for a comfy place to sleep in. The coffee table wasn't really a nice place, so he tucked himself next to Hinata in Jiraiay's bedroom. It was a king sized bed, so there was plenty of place for the two of them. He was so exhausted that he even didn't have the strength to think nor to try anything inappropriate with the girl. It was just by accident that his hand was touching one of the girl's breasts. He nor Hinata didn't even noticed that, as they were simply knocked out.

"I have to remember to bring my bat with me."

Naruto winced at the sound of the word 'bat'. He remembered how many times he was hit with it pretty hard, and for sure wasn't willing to experience this pain again. This granny toad was strong. Even though her looks said otherwise. Better not to mess with her.

Kurenai was pretty sure that the girl the little toad referred to was no other than Hinata. Giving Jiraiya a sharp look, she just pushed him aside, and made her way towards the room from which Shima had dragged Naruto out. Turning to her right, she bumped into one of her students, Kiba. The poor kid wasn't looking good too. But what the hell was he doing here?

"Kiba? What are y-"

"Bleahhhhhh."

Poor Kiba was nauseous, and was making his way towards the bathroom. He wasn't going to make it, especially that his sensei was now blocking his way. So he threw up once again on the floor.

Thankfully for Kurenai, she jumped in time to rescue her feet. Though, she could feel some of puke drops splashing on her legs.

Jiraiya watched worriedly his wooden floor, which used to be so fresh and clean, just a couple of hours ago. That was his worst day ever. He could feel that his nervous breakdown was near. _"..….I..…I wanna cry..…"_

"Oh my God, Kiba are you ok?" Kurenai asked worriedly as she helped her student to walk toward the living room.

"….Ughhhhh…" That was Kiba's only replay. He wasn't ok, oh no.

The Kunoichi's eyes widened as she entered the living room, and saw the bodies of young ninjas scattered around. **"**Oh my.." It looked that all of them were sick. _"I'll better check up on Hianat."_

Making her way quickly towards the bedroom, she entered inside, and saw her poor sick pupil, clutched tightly to the sheets, shivering from the high fever. She started cursing herself for thinking that she and Naruto could have done something inappropriate. What was she thinking? Now, another question popped into her head. What were all of hers and Kakashi's students doing in Jiraiya's apartment? But she'll ask about this later.

"Hinata dear, How are you feeling?" She asked as she came to sit by the side of the bed.

Hinata merely opened her eyes and looked up at her sensei. And other than a stuttered "Not so good." Didn't say anything else.

Jiraiya didn't want Kurenai to stay any longer in his apartment. It wasn't safe. Somebody could easily mumble something through their sleep and ruin everything they worked on so far. Besides, she was suppose to take care of Kakashi, and not of Hinata or any other of her students. He slowly made his way towards Kurenai, and placed his hand on her shoulder, helped her get up, and walked with her towards the door while saying. "You don't have to *Cough. Cough.* To worry about her. We have Shima sama to help us. *Cough. Cough.* And Shizune is also going. *Cough. Cough. Cough.* Going to pass by later."

"But-"

"No buts. *Cough. Cough.* We don't want you to get sick, do we? *Cough.* Besides. *Cough.* Poor Kakashi doesn't have anyone to take care of him. Be so kind and..and…a…Atchuuuuuu!." The Sannin finished with a loud sneeze, right onto Kurenai's face.

The poor Kunoichi just closed her eyes with the disgust, as she could feel her face being wet with all the droplets that came out from Jiraiya as he sneezed. First Kiba, and now this. This was just….Ick!.

"Uhhh, I'm so sorry sunshine." The man apologized , as he wiped his nose and mouth with his sleeve.

Kurenai was going to say something, but she knew that the poor guy was sick. And screaming at him would be just unfair. It wasn't intended anyway. After calming herself, she finally opened her eyes, and wiped away what she could from her face, when she noticed that her shoulder where Jiraiya had his hand on was dirty.

Jiraiya immediately noticed that, and without thinking explained. "That's just some puke, it can be washed away."

Kurenai's eyes narrowed after hearing this. "D…Did you just…said..puke?" Now, she was going to hear him a piece of her mind.

Jiraiya immediately noticed the change in the woman's expression. He didn't want to mess with fire, so he quickly, but yet gently pushed Kurenai out of the door and with a smile said. "Send my regards to Kakashi. Bye!." And with that he quickly closed the door shut.

"ATCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He gave out another loud sneeze, before clutching into his wrapped blanket even more. _"I hope Shima sama could really do something about this_." He thought to himself as he slowly made his way towards the living room. But as he was about half his way there, Sasuke came once again running and shoved him out of the way. The boy just had to make it to the bathroom.

Jiraiya had tried his best to not lose his balance, and fall. But unfortunately, the puke Kiba just left was still fresh, and the Sannin slipped once again, and fell to the floor onto his back with a loud thud.

He just laid there in that pool of puke, staring at the sealing for a few seconds. This was it. He reached his breaking point.

"Jiraiya chan! Are you ok?" Came Shima running worried about her old pupil.

The Toad sage was silent for awhile before he burst out in tears. "Ahhhhh, for what sins!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

Later in the evening, Kakashi was laying on his couch in the front of his TV, together with Pakkun and Biscuit. The two dogs looked up at their master who had his eyes on the TV, but his mind was definitely somewhere else. He seemed like if he was waiting for something, or most probably for someone, as his eyes were checking the clock every 5 minutes. And of course, this did not went unnoticed by these two ninken.

"Waiting for someone, Kakashi?" Pakkun asked with a grin, but got no respond.

"Boss?" Called Biscuit, also failing to catch Kakashi's attention. "Boss?"

Still nothing. Their master was absent minded for the time being, and nothing could bring him back to reality. What was on the Jonin's mind was if Kurenai will pass by and check up on him. Of course, the Kunoichi didn't say anything that she will, but Kakashi found himself waiting for her to show up. And with each passing hour, he started to lose hope that she will pay him a visit today. And he had to admit that he felt a bit disappointed. His eyes moved again towards the watch, which read 9:30. He gave out a heavy sigh before his eyes flipped down to the floor. _"I think I got a little too excited. It was already a miracle that she took care of me for the entire day yesterday. I'm sure she has better things to do…..Hmm… ..Should…..Should I call her?" _He thought to himself with his eyes this time moving towards the phone that was on a stand next to the couch.

"Don't even think of calling her dude!" Said Pakkun, this time loud enough to bring Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You were thinking of calling Kurenai chan?"

Kakashi gave out a nervous chuckle before replaying. "N..No."

"Of course you were. Listen, you already made the first step by asking her out. Don't throw yourself on the chick." Explained the pug.

Biscuit nodded. "And stop checking the clock every 5 minutes. She'll come boss. I'm sure of it."

Kakashi just rolled his eyes, not really taking his dogs' advices into consideration. Though, he did hope that what Biscuit said was true.

"Oh, and by the way boss. Chiquita is moving in tomorrow. Would you be so kind, and make for her a comfy litter in your room? Just make sure it's big enough to fit us both."

Kakashi looked at his beloved ninken with a raised eyebrow. "Moving in? "

"Since we're married and we're going to have puppies, you don't think that each of us will live in a different place do you?"

"Well, the two of you are welcomed OUTSIDE. If I do remember, I did build for you a house outside, and I think it should fit the two of you too."

"You think that I'm going to let my pregnant wife sleep outside in the cold? No way. And no offense, but these houses are ugly." Replied Biscuit angrily, as he wasn't happy to hear that Kakashi wants him and his love to sleep outside.

Pakkun nodded. For the very first time, he had to agree with his fellow ninken. "He's right. They are ugly."

"The rest don't complain."

"Because they never complain. They don't even complain about you not feeding them for a second day in a row!"

Kakashi's eyes widened after hearing this. Indeed, he forgot to feed his precious dogs. Yesterday he was so sick, that he completely forgot. And today….Well, today he was constantly thinking about Kurenai. He felt so bad for neglecting his dogs. He quickly got up from the couch and made his way towards the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

Kakashi was first going to wear his mask, but the dogs quickly picked up Kurenai's scent at the doorsteps.

"It's Kurenai chan! It's Kurenai chaaaan!" Yelped Biscuit excitedly.

"Don't cover your face you baka! You should show off your assets. Which by the way, you don't have them so many." Said the pug, and just to be on safe side, he took the mask into his mouth and ran with it away.

"Ugh, these two are going to kill me some day." The Copy ninja muttered when suddenly it hit him. Badum. Badum. It was Kurenai! She did come after all.

Calming himself, he went to the door and opened it. And as Biscuit had said. It was indeed Kurenai Yuhi.

"..Hey." He greeted as calmly as he could, with a small smile. He didn't want to show off that he was waiting for her for the whole day.

"Hi, I hope I'm not too late?." Replied The Kunoichi. Stupid question. Of course it was too late for a visit. But Kakashi didn't mind it at all.

"Of course not…Come in."

"Anko begged me to go shopping with her. I didn't even realize that it was already 9:30." She said as she entered inside. That was such a lie. She hasn't even met Anko today. What took her so long was that she simply couldn't decide what to wear for freaking 2 hours.

Thankfully, her pick was a success, as she could feel Kakashi's eyes checking her out as she made her way into the kitchen. Her attire consisted from those jeans from before, the ones that allegedly Kakashi liked so much. The top consisted from a black 3 quarter sleeved, slightly loose fitting top with a banded hem, and a generous wide neck showing off her décolletage. The top was worn off one of the shoulders, and layered with a red tank under it. Her hair was lightly curled and put into a low ponytail, which was slightly to the right, and brought over her shoulder to the front. A single loose curl was there besides her face. She was also wearing high heeled sandals, which added a couple of nice inches to her already long legs.

Of course, in addition to the two hours that she has spent on picking up something to wear, and making her hair, it took her about 30 minutes if not more to do her makeup. It was her usual makeup. Crimson lipstick, mascara, and an eyeliner. But she skipped her purple/crimson eye shadow, and just left her eyelids as they were. The black eyeliner was making it wonders by itself. Add to it a nice, delicate perfume, and that was it. She wasn't wearing her forehead protector, there were no pouches, no bandages. Nothing that had something to do with being a ninja. Today, she was just Kurenai Yuhi. A hot citizen of Konoha, that paid her sick friend a visit.

Kakashi then glanced at himself and at his attire. Since the morning nothing have changed. Black pajama pants and white undershirt. He should've changed into something else.

Pakkun, who have also noticed Kurenai's new attire, came closer to his master and whispered. "You should've at least put on some cologne. Oh wait a minute! You don't have one."

"I figured out that you might be hungry, so I bought some ramen." Kurenai said with a smile as she placed the bag she brought with her with two servings of Ichiraku's famous ramen onto the kitchen's table. "it's still hot."

At the sound of ramen being mentioned, Kakashi remembered that he still didn't feed his dogs. "Thank you, but this will have to wait. I totally forgot to feed my dogs." He replied as he made his way to the cabinet where he stored dogs ' food.

Kurenai leaned against the edge of the table. "I hope you're feeling better?" She asked as she watched the Jonin taking out all the food that he needed from the cabinet. And there was quite a lot of it. He had to feed 8 dogs after all, and some of them were quite big.

"Yeah, a lot better."

"I'm glad."

"Well, I have you to thank for that."

Kurenai smiled with a slight blush after hearing Kakashi's last comment. Well, what he said was true after all."Do you need some help with that?" She asked as Kakashi had placed all the food on the counter.

"No, thanks." He replied as he finished opening all the cans, and just put it all into one big bowl. He mixed it together and it was done. He lifted the bowl up and looked at the Kunoichi before saying. "Come, you'll meet the pack."

Kurenai nodded with a smile, and followed the silver haired Jonin as he made his way towards the door. She did see some of his dogs in action, but never really got the chance to get to know any of them. Just recently she got to know Pakkun and Biscuit. And if the rest of the pack was as talkative as those two, that would be definitely an interesting meeting.

Kakashi stopped as he remembered that he didn't have his mask on, and showing his face to all of his neighbors wasn't in his plans at all. Looking down at his lovely pug, he said. "Pakkun, my mask."

Pakkun knew that once the mask will be back on his master's face, it will stay there for the rest of the night. And that's something that the dog definitely didn't want to happen. What if Kurenai would like to kiss him? The mask will stay in the way, and she'll change her mind? Oh no. Tonight, the mask would not find its way to cover his face.

"It's almost 10. Don't worry nobody will see you. Besides, you think that all the people are just waiting for you to come out without your mask and see your face? Pffff, a mystery you have there." The pug said sarcastically..

Kakashi just sweat dropped, and Kurenai gave a slight giggle, well, his face was a mystery after all.

The pug continued. "Do you want to know the real mystery? It's A."

"The Raikaga?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Hell no. Who cares about the Raikage. I'm talking about A from that show Pretty Little Liars. Now, that's a mystery."

Kakashi once again just sweat dropped. His dog for sure watched too much TV.

Biscuit nodded. "True. But you know what's even a bigger mystery? It's Kisame."

"Kisame from the Akatsuki?" Asked Kurenai.

"Yeah. I was always wondering, is he a fish with human's legs, or a human with fish's gills?"

Both Jonins thought for awhile. That was a good question. Biscuit had a point. Indeed, it was a mystery.

But that was enough, Kakashi wanted his mask back. He once again looked down at his pug, and with a serious look said. "The mask."

Pakkun wasn't going to lose was he? He just rolled his eyes and lifted his left paw, and while staring at one of his claws said in an innocent tone. "I wonder, what would the guys from animal services say if I'll call them and tell them that you didn't feed us for two days?"

_"Ugh, this dog for real is going to kill me someday." _

Once again, the silver haired Jonin lost the argument.

Pakkun smirked victoriously as he watched the Jonin giving out a small sigh, before he turned around and made his way towards the door. Kurenai also found herself smirking, she wanted to see his cute dimple after all, and it would be a shame if he'll cover his handsome face. You never know, she might not get too many chances to see it.

After carefully scanning his surrounding, and making sure that there's no one around, Kakashi finally got out from his apartment and made his way towards the small yard where the rest of his ninkens were. After hearing their boss whistle, the resting ninkens quickly stood up, and with wagging tails, happily greeted their master.

"Finally boss." Said Akino, the one with the sunglasses. He had a tan fur with one white strip starting from the top of his head and going down his muzzle .

"We are starving!." Added Urushi, who had white and light brown fur, with long spiky tufts of hair on his head.

"Gomen, gomen." Apologized the Copy ninja, as he kneeled down and began serving the food.

"And who's that pretty lady over there?" Asked Shiba, causing a shed of pink to appear on the cheeks of both Kurenai and Kakashi. Shiba had a light grey fur with white underside and a black crest on his head.

"That's Kurenai." Replied Kakashi. "Kurenai, those are Shiba, Urushi, Akino, Uhei, Guruku, and Bull." He added pointing at each of his dogs. Uhei was the one with reddish brown fur, white underside and snout. Guruku had a tan fur, a white snout, long ears that had dark brown color and whiskers marks. Bull, a black bulldog was the biggest one of them.

"Hey." Greeted Kurenai with a smile, as she approached the pack, and petted Shiba's head, since he was the closest to her. And well, he deserved it since he called her 'pretty lady'. She then stepped aside, and watched Kakashi taking care of his summons.

"There you go. Sorry for keeping you waiting." Said Kakashi as he finished filling the bowls of his precious ninkens. Bull came closer to his kneeling master, and started licking his face. "…I'm also glad to see you Bull." The Jonin tried to gently push the big bulldog away, but Bull being the heaviest, wasn't really easy to just push away, and the dog just continued to lick his master's face.

Kurenai smiled as she watched Kakashi playing and petting all of his ninken. She has always know him to be a private person. Cool, calm. Sometimes even quite apathetic. But today, she saw something else, another side of him, that perhaps except for Jiraiya and Gai, nobody else knew about it. A softer, warmer side of the great Hatake Kakashi. Looks like the mask did not hide only his face. Under that mask was the real Kakashi. And Kurenai found herself wanting to discover more about him. Hopefully, little by little she will.

Kakashi glanced up at the Kunoichi and noticed the way the she was looking at him, which made him blush. "…What?"

Kurenai just smiled and replied with blushful tone. "Nothing."

Kakashi petted his dogs for the last time, before finally getting up. "Let's head inside."

After returning back into the apartment, the pair had their ramen. Kakashi had offered a cup of tea, but Kurenai decided that it was getting late and that she probably should go home, much to the Jonin's disappointment. But it looked that God had other plans for the crimson eyed Kunoichi as it began to rain.

"Looks like you're going to have your tea after all."

"I should really get going. It's already 10:30. Besides, you need to rest."

"But it's raining. At least, wait until the rain will stop, then you'll go."

Kakashi seemed to convince the Kunoichi. Ok, she will stay until the rain will stop. Hinata wasn't at home anyway, as she has been told that she'll spent this night at Jiraiay's as well.

"You don't want to get sick do you?" Added the Jonnin.

_"Actually, it's a miracle that I didn't get sick till now." _Kurenai thought to herself after remembering her morning visit to Jiraiya's apartment.

"By the way, did you know that our teams are spending these days at Jiraiay's?" She asked as she took her seat by the table in the kitchen, while Kakashi started preparing the tea.

"At Jiraiya's? What are they doing there?"

"I don't know. I wanted to ask, but I basically got kicked out. All of them appear to be sick."

"Looks like we have an epidemic in Konoha. You better watch out or you'll get it too. And trust me, you don't want to get this."

The rain continued to pour and Kurenai found herself stuck at Kakashi's. Not that she minded that, it was just the opposite. They sat on the couch and just lost track of time, as they enjoyed talking to each other. They talked about random stuffs, like work and their students, and what could have they be plotting with Jiraiya. Fortunately, the conversation was going smoothly, and the uncomfortable silence that was happening a lot lately between them wasn't a problem tonight. Pakkun and Biscuit got bored, especially that there was nothing excited going on between the two Jonins except for talking, so they both fell asleep. Eavesdropping was such an exhausting task. Biscuit was the first to go, but Pakkun tried his best to resist his urge to sleep, because what if something will happen? But the pug was exhausted, and couldn't stay up any longer. Eventually he also fell asleep.

Kakashi talked about his dogs, from the moment he got them as puppies, about how he trained them, about their abilities, their personalities, and stuff like that. The Kunoichi once again found herself smiling as she watched with admiration how the silver haired Jonin talked passionately about his precious ninkens. They weren't just his summons. She could see that he really loved them. But how not to love those creatures?

"So, do you like dogs?"

Kakashi's question shook Kurenai out from her thoughts. "Who doesn't?"

"Well, some prefer cats."

"Cats are cute too."

"Good that Pakkun and Biscuit don't hear you."

Kurenai chuckled before her gaze fell upon the two sleeping ninkens. "Those two are really cute."

"And annoying."

"But still cute." Added the Kunoichi when her gaze now fell upon a stack of books that were placed next to the TV. The stack naturally was composed of 'Icha Icha Paradise', 'Icha Icha Violence' and 'Icha Icha Tactics'. Kakashi's favorites. "You like to read huh?"

"I think you know me well enough to know that I do." Replied Kakashi, not really sure of what was about to come, as he noticed that the Genjutsu mistress was looking at his Icha Icha series. It wasn't a secret. Everyone in Konoha knew that the Copy ninja was a big fan of these books. Even Kurenai. But he found himself getting a bit nervous, and a shed a pink formed on his cheeks. He didn't want her to think that he's some kind of big pervert. It was enough that Shizune already thought that way. So, maybe he had a perverted side. But who doesn't? He was a guy after all, and Jiraiya's stories were more than just porn. As the Sannin has stated, Icha Icha was a piece a some good literature.

Kurenai returned her gaze towards Kakashi who was sitting next to her and said. "I mean, something else than Icha Icha?"

Kakashi smiled shyfully as he got a little embarrassed by Kurenai's question, with his blush going deeper before looking to the ground to hide his current red cheeks, which didn't went unnoticed by Kurenai.

_"Ohhh, and here's the dimple." _

Yup, the dimple once again had formed on the Jonin's right cheek. That dimple was really driving her crazy. It took her a lot to control herself to not kiss that cheek right away. That would've been weird anyway.

"Well, in a matter of fact I do. Rarely, but I do, sometimes."

This respond surprised Kurenai a bit. Kakashi was for sure full of surprises. Of course, if what he said was true. She didn't want to embarrass him any further, so she didn't ask what are those books that he ^rarely^ reads. Though, she was really curious to know.

"I read too. One of my favorite books is 'The Tale of Genji'. It's really great."

"Really?"

"Yeah." The Genjutsu mistress then went silent for a few seconds as she recalled some of her favorite parts from the story, before quoting. "If like the leaf of the wisteria through which the sun darts his rays tra-"

"Transparently you give your heart to me, I will no longer distrust you."

Kurenai looked with surprise at the her fellow Jonin as he finished her sentence. Kakashi of course saw that and simply replied with a smirk. "I told you. Rarely, but I do."

"You didn't read it just because it had a lot of love affairs, do you?"

"C'mon, have some faith in me. It's a fine piece of Japanese classic literature." Replied the Jonin as he placed his hands behind his head and rested his head on the couch's back cushion adding. "I think every bookworm should read it."

"And you are one of those bookworms?" Kurenai asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi's smirk went bigger as he said. "Well, surely an Icha Icha bookworm."

"Ugh, you're such a perv." Replied Kurenai playfully as she grabbed one of the pillows that were on the couch and hit Kakashi with it.

"Hey! Is that how you treat your sick friend?" He replied, causing the Kunoichi to giggle. _"…She looks so cute when she does that." _He thought to himself as he eyed the crimson eyed beauty that sat next to him. His eyes then travelled to those crimson lips of hers. Oh, how he wished to kiss them right now. But ohh no. He said baby steps. He didn't want to rush things.

Kurenai then looked at her watch and her eyes widened when she read 1:45 am. "Oh my God! It's that late?" She said as she quickly stood up from the couch. "I'm so sorry Kakashi."

"No, don't be sorry." Replied Kakashi as he slowly got up from the couch. "Besides it's still raining." He added before glancing over his shoulder at the window to see a surprise. "Oh, it finally stopped."

Indeed, the rain stopped. About an hour ago, but neither of them have noticed that.

"I'll better go."

Kakashi knew that it was late, but a part of him wanted Kurenai to stay, he even wanted to offer her to spent the night at his place, with him on the couch of course. But he was afraid that she might wrongly interpret his intentions, especially after saying that truthful joke about being an Icha Icha bookworm.

"Just give me a minute to dress up, I'll walk you home."

"Oh no, you won't. You're still not well enough." She replied as she slowly walked towards the door.

"Kurenai I'm fine."

"No you're not. Just yesterday you couldn't get up from your bed."

"I'm not letting you go by yourself. It's pretty late."

"Kakashi, I'm a Jonin if you do remember. I can take care of myself."

"It's not safe to go by yourself at this hour."

Kakashi was persisting, and Kurenai got a bit angry. She was a Jonin for God's sake. "Are you trying to say that I'm some kind of weakling?"

"Of course not." He replied. He never thought that she is weak. She was Konoha's elite. And Kakashi had always respected that. But that just won't change the fact that he would be worried. "I just-"

"You need to rest. And don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine." She replied as she opened the door and stepped outside.

It looked that Kakashi once again had lost an argument, but he wasn't going to let her go by herself. "Wait." He called before he stepped at the door steps and whistled. "Shiba."

A couple of seconds later, his ninken appeared. "You called for me Boss?"

"You'll escort Kurenai to her apartment."

"Yes sir!."

"You don't like to lose do you?"

"Not really." Replied Kakashi with a smirk before a short pause appeared between the two as they both stood there at the doorsteps. He got a bit nervous again, as he wanted to ask about when their upcoming date is going to be, and with a slight shed of pink on his cheeks he asked. "I..I was wondering…You know..About our date….If…If Monday afternoon appeals to you?"

"Sounds good to me."

"That's great…I'll pick you up at 4."

"Sure."

Kakashi was happy. He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt that way. He smiled happily, once again showing off his dimple that Kurenai immediately noticed. That was it. She just had to do it, or else she won't be able to sleep tonight.

**Badum. **

Kakashi's heart fluttered when he felt Kurenai's soft lips kissing his very own cheek. The Jonin moved his head slightly to the right where his gaze met hers, which was just a few inches away.

**Badum. **

"You really should smile more often. It's a shame to hide this cute dimple."

Oi, she inwardly had turned the Jonin on. But wait a minute? Did he had a dimple? Well, guess he did. He just didn't pay it any attention.

**Badum. **

Kurenai had fulfilled her wish. Now it was Kakashi's turn to fulfill his.

**Badum. **

**Badum **

A CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAH! XD XD

**A/N:** I bet ya wanted to read more! Muahahaha! I know. I'm so evil. I originally didn't want to make this cliffhanger. I was writing, it was about 2:15 am, and then muahahaha, it just hit me. I'll end things here. So, will Kakashi fulfill his wish and kiss Kurenai? Or maybe someone will pop out and ruin it? Or maybe Kurenai will back away in the last second? You'll find out in the next chappie ^_^

Actually, the original chapter is far more longer than this, as at the beginning I wanted also to include Jiraiya's and Tsuande's date. But this chapter already has more than 10 pages on word, so I decided to split it in two. The second half though is still not finished. But I have already started working on it, so hopefully, you won't need to wait for too long for the next update.

Also, because it has been quite a time since my last update, I had to read all my previous chapters to make sure I keep the storyline consistent, and I found a LOT of mistakes. Grammatical, typing errors, misspells, missing or doubled words, etc. It's that I sometimes type too fast, and sometimes update without rereading so I'm sorry for all of this. I know, some of you probably finds it annoying, so I'll try to do my best to correct all of mistakes. If I'll get the time, I'll try to correct the previous chapters as well.

Now, I'd like to thank you for all of these wonderful reviews, as well as all of my faithful readers. Thank you so much. You're the best! I really appreciate it. I'd also like to thank Narutopedia from where I took the fine description of Kakashi's ninkens.

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'm curious to read your reviews. Anyway, expect an update pretty soon.

See ya!


End file.
